His Dream Girl
by x-careless.whisper-x
Summary: "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG
1. Prologue

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

Prologue

"You told her she wasn't as _great as you thought she was_?!!" screeched Sharpay, fuming.

"Well…"

"And then you _left_ her in the restaurant _you_ drove her to?!" she interrupted attracting the attention of the other students in the room.

"She dumped her drink on me. In front of everyone!" Troy retorted, smiling falsely to their spectator hoping they would stop glaring at him.

"She had to walk 3 hours IN THE FUCKING RAIN, Bolton!"

"She could've just called someone. Besides, did she tell you that she KICKED me hard in the GROIN? And do I need to remind you that she is the freaking captain of the _soccer_ team???"

"Oh so since she kicked your male anatomy that gives you the right to left her to _die_?"

"Stop being so overdramatic Sharpay" he sighed, not wanting to argue anymore.

"You know what you're fucking problem is Bolton?" she said ignoring him.

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me"

"You're too fucking picky! Yeah, that's right, you heard me right."

"… what do you mean picky? Like not eat everything my mom cooks?"

"More like hard to please or judgemental or narrow-minded, take your pick" Sharpay explained, rolling her eyes at his ignorance.

"I am _not_ hard to please nor judgemental and certainly _not_ picky"

"Huh uh, this coming from the guy that has rejected all the girls I've match him with only because they were lacking one tiny description he told me to look for in a girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Okay, let's recap shall we. Girl number one, I presented her to you and you choked on your drink 'cause you thought she was the one. The day after, you rejected her because she wasn't overly talkative. Girl number two, I send you two on a blind date, you texted me 5 minutes later telling me you had escaped the restaurant from the bathroom window because she wasn't into art. Girl number three, your neighbour, I knocked on her door while you were getting your mail only dressed in your boxer. You looked in her eyes for a split second and told her, you found her eyes not the right color. She moved the week after. Do I need to continue?"

"… No, it's okay." He responded, his face growing hot.

"Are you sure 'cause there's seven more that I can remind you of." She said smirking at his embarrassed expression.

"No really, I remember. But you know what, this whole situation where I reject girls, you make it seem like _I'm_ the bad guy, when actually this is all _your_ fault"

"I know that you're not entirely the smartest guy in school, not even close, and I know that sometimes you have trouble voicing what you want to say, but how the hell is it _my_ fault?"

"Well, _you're_ the one that wants to find me the perfect girl. _You're_ the one that keeps on selecting girls that don't have all the qualification I'm asking for. I mean it's not that hard to find a blonde, tall, green eye, confident, funny, overly talkative, over the top kind of girl, now is it" Troy explained innocently.

"You do know that you're going into school court during lunch right? And you do know that I'm the one that is supposed to represent you and possibly save your ass?" Sharpay hissed darkly. "So if you continue treating me like I'm your fucking servant I think I'm gonna switch sides in the middle of it and make sure you get the worst punishment possible."

Troy gulped and stayed silent the rest of the morning, knowing he had a lot of sucking up to do if he wanted to have a chance against the girl he had rejected the day previous.

Swallowing harshly, Troy felt like he was about to shit in his pants. Sitting at the table in front of the judge's bench (not quite sure if that one's right; it's the elevated platform they sit on) he waited anxiously for his representative, Sharpay. Looking at the table beside his, his eyes met briefly the ones belonging to the other representative on this case. She glared at him and went back to talking to the girl beside her.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to get you out of this Bolton. Gabriella Montez' the one representing your victim" Sharpay remarked making him jump, having not realise that she was sitting beside him.

"Um, is she good?" he ask nervously.

"Are you kidding me? The girl's a fucking beast! She's captain of the debate team, she's on the school's paper and she just received a scholarship from Standford to study law. The girl's a fucking legend." She described her eyes full of admiration for the girl on the other side of the room.

Troy's stomach dropped. He knew he was screwed.

**Okay so uh, hi I'm new to writing fanfiction so don't be afraid to critic and give feedbacks or whatever. ****Um review?**


	2. Chapter 1

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**A/N Oh my gosh guys ****11**** reviews??!! For only ****ONE**** chapter?! I'm absolutely speechless. Thank you to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed it you guys are amazing!**

Chapter one

Troy Bolton closed the door, finding it hard to breathe at that exact moment. He waved his hands in front of his face rapidly trying to regain some kind of oxygen. He walked toward the sink and placed his hands on the counter, his heart beating hard in his chest. He opened his mouth wide open to inhale but instead he heard himself emit a squeaky sound.

"Come on Bolton, don't cry. Be a man and do _not_ cry" he thought to himself.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he felt himself calm down and the tingling sensation in his eyes was now gone. When his face regained its true color, only then did he allow himself to leave the conformity of the men's bathroom. As soon as he stepped in the hallway, he was met by his former best friend, his traitor, Sharpay Evans who was trying very hard not to laugh at him. Rolling his eyes, he tried to side-step her but she was having none of it.

"What the hell do you think is funny Evans?" he hissed, as she was laughing loudly.

"You… you… you fucking squealed like a school girl back there Bolton" she managed to splutter out.

"Get out of my way" he said darkly.

"Ah don't be such a jackass Bolton. You gotta admit that was fucking hilarious. There you are, big almighty Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team, that people believe nothing can bring down, crying like a little girl while shitting in his pants when tiny Gabriella Montez speak up to summarize in one sentence all that he is"

"You disgust me Evans. You really do. Teaming up with a girl that is the devil reincarnated instead of the innocent guy who you have been friends with forever"

"You're just angry 'cause your big-ass male ego got squashed by _one tiny slip of a girl."_

"No, I'm _mad_ 'cause while you were too busy admiring the devil, the judge sentenced me to be part of the school drama club meaning I have to be with freaking Darbus more than I am supposed to be"

"Whatever little girl, I have to go talk to Ms. Clark. See ya" Sharpay said before walking off.

"Little girl?! What the hell Shar?" he yelled after her. "I am a MAN!"

"Well you certainly don't act like one. Considering how you reacted back in the school court" a voice said behind him.

His eyes narrowed when he recognized the voice, turning around sharply he came face to face with the girl that had give him a panic attack.

"You!" he hissed, glaring at her.

"Me" Gabriella Montez mocked.

"What the fuck do you want? Humiliate me more huh, is that it?!"

"Woah, calm down Bolton, just wanted to say that I thought you were pretty brave back there. Crying like that in front of an audience, that takes a lot of courage 'specially for a guy like you" she said innocently, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I did NOT fucking cry. My eyes were just red as was my whole face. And would you tell me what the hell your problem is?"

"My problem is that you're just another basketball jock that just because he's popular thinks he's allowed to do whatever he please to girls that potentially likes him, only to expect them to forget the whole thing and still like him"

"You can't do that. You can't fucking judge me, you don't even know me"

"Maybe not, but fact is, this is the 11th case you have had against you. And this one is no different from the ones previous, because in all of them you left the girls standing there without any explanation to your low behaviour" she stated calmly.

"So that's it? You're just gonna listen to what my reputation says without making sure of what you're hearing?"

"Yes because I believe that action speaks louder than words" Gabriella said before leaving him.

Troy opened his mouth to retort something only to realise he had nothing to say.

- - -

When Troy got home, the first thing he did was to let himself fall on his bed. Finally the day was over. As he was about to take a nap, his phone vibrated signalling he had a new message. He got up, grudgingly, grabbed his cell from the desk and opened his inbox where he saw that Sharpay had send him:

'Chk ur email'

"It can wait" he thought before going back to the comfort of his bed.

One second later it vibrated again. Groaning loudly he opened his inbox once again:

'Now'

Rolling his eyes, he sat on his computer chair, opened the internet and typed in his e-mail address. He saw that evidently, his best friend just sent him a minute ago a message entitled:

'I think I found her'

"Oh shit, she found another girl that could possibly be my 'dream girl'"

Nonetheless he clicked on link to open the e-mail, where a picture was starting to form.

"WHAT THE HELL???" he yelled.

Staring back at him was his nightmare, the one and only Gabriella Montez.

- - -

**Yeah I think that was kind of predictable**** but anyway. Review? **


	3. Chapter 2

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**Author's note: Once again, thanks for everyone that reviewed, it just makes my day. 18 reviews, I was pretty surprised that I got even more than the first one so thanks a lot. **

Chapter two

Mouth wide open, eyes large like spoons, he had been staring at Gabriella's picture for what felt like an eternity. He was shocked. He was frozen. As he felt some saliva starting to run down his jaw, he closed his mouth sharply, not taking his eyes off of _her_. He blinked once, twice, three times, slapped himself five times before realising he wasn't imagining the picture. Now, with his left side of face red, Troy was in the middle of a dilemma. Was he supposed to cry or laugh?

"This must be some kind of joke. This _must_ be some kind of fucking _twisted_ joke. _This_ **has** to be a_ joke_" he repeated trying to convince himself that Sharpay had played an evil _evil_ prank on him.

Grabbing his cell phone he dialled the blonde's number hurriedly, his heart beating abnormally fast in his chest.

"Hey Bolton, got my…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Sharpay!" he greeted forcing himself to laugh hard, when in fact he was more scared than amused.

"…That was probably the worst laugh I've ever heard in my whole fucking life. Bolton, what have you been drinking?"

"Shar girl, that e-mail you send me? With the devil's face on it? Well I think it's hilarious, nice job"

"Bolton you dimwit, that wasn't a…"

"HAHAHAHAH Sharpay just HAHAHAH so funny. Just wanted to let you know that if you want to do stand-up comedies, I'll pay a large amount just to be in the front row" he interrupted not wanting to hear the end of her sentence and hanged up on her.

Running a hand through his chestnut floppy hair, aggravated, he started to wonder for the billionth time why on earth he was friends with the blonde drama queen.

"Troy? Sharpay's here" he heard his mom yell from downstairs.

"Speaking of the devil" he mumbled, getting up.

As he made his way down, his eyes squinted when they fell on his traitor who was currently talking with his mom.

"… as soon as she said that, Mrs. Bolton, Troy's face got all red and his eyes got teary. Can you believe it?"

"Are you sure you're really talking about Troy? My son Troy that is strong and independent and cocky at times?" Mrs. Bolton asked disbelieving.

"Evans, we need to talk" Troy snapped, interrupting their discussion about him.

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of telling your mom about how awesome Gabriella was" Sharpay retorted.

"No, we need to talk _now_" he then grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her toward the staircase.

"Ouch gee Bolton, I'm following you so now take your paw off me" she ordered.

When they arrived in his bedroom, he closed the door and as he turned around to face his best friend, he tried to muster his most intimidating face, which only caused her to burst out laughing.

"I'm trying to be serious here Evans" he hissed, keeping the same expression.

She stopped laughing and made one eye go bigger than the other, her eyebrows narrow, while scrunching her nose and showing teeth. Troy dropped the mean expression only to replace it by a freaked out one.

"You're scaring me Evans, you really are"

"Good. I'd rather have you scared of me than have you trying to intimidate me" she declared going back to her normal face.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I need to give you the details to the girl I've found for you"

"Um Sharpay, I think you send the wrong e-mail. 'Cause I didn't get any message with another potential girl"

"That's not possible" she declared bluntly.

"No, I'm telling you, you made a mistake, either that or you're just playing a horrible joke on me"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because the picture you send to me, ah man you're going to laugh, was of Gabriella Montez" he said feeling proud to have prove her wrong.

"Like I tried to tell you earlier, that wasn't a joke. She really is the girl I picked for you" Sharpay declared slowly to let it sink in.

Troy blankly looked at her. This wasn't what he agreed on when she brought up the "dream girl" idea.

_Flashback_

"_You're a waste Bolton. You're just a heartless, disgusting, big-headed waste." Sharpay said to her best friend since kindergarten._

"_Gee thanks Shar, that just freaking warms my heart" Troy Bolton replied, sarcastically. _

"_No, really, I'm serious"_

"_I've no doubt of that, don't worry"_

"_Stop fucking interrupting me Bolton!" she snapped. "As I was saying, I don't know how you ended up the way you did. I mean, we've grown up together and over the years, I was sure you would somehow take some traits from me"_

"_Oh yeah, I sure did, and they're names are __**patience**__ and __**will-power**__. Also, you should be proud since because of you I actually took a calming class during our freshmen year" he interrupted once again, smirking. _

"_**But**__, now I realise I was wrong" she continued, glaring at him. "We're seniors now. We're fucking seniors. As in, in 8 months we're done with high school, forever. And you know what I realised? I've had my boo while you didn't" _

"_You want me to have Zeke? Is that what you want to tell me?" Troy joked. _

"_Bolton, I'm __**this**__ close to kicking you in the nuts so if you don't want that to happen I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut" Sharpay snapped drily and when she saw a spark of fear she knew she could continue without being interrupted. "As I was saying, I realised that I have had my high school sweetheart while you didn't."_

_Troy just stared at her blankly, not really getting what she was trying to tell him. _

"_Goddamnit Bolton! Did you hear what I just said? We're seniors, it's almost the end of the high school era and you still haven't got a high school sweetheart to tell your children about or to drive your wife jealous"_

"_Um, okay, so?" he said carefully. _

"_High school sweethearts, Bolton. High school. We made a pact remember? About how by the end of our school years we would have a school sweetheart." As his face was still blank, she burst out: "Oh __**come on**__! We freaking pinky swore! Anyway it doesn't matter. You may have forgotten about it, but __**I**__ didn't. And I'm telling you Troy Bolton, that in the next 8 month I'll do whatever it takes to get you a girl that will be willing to be high school sweethearts with you" she promised, eyes twinkling. "What do you say Bolton?"_

"_... Can she be blonde?" he asked. "Oh and find a girl with green eyes, they're the nicest. Also she has to be confident. And insanely funny. And overly talkative, but not conceited 'cause that would just suck. Also she has to be tall, not taller than me, but you know, 5 foot 6-ish up to 5-foot-8. Oh and she has to like expansive and fancy. And she must love art" _

"_Whoah there Bolton, it looks like you already have the idea of the girl of your dream" _

"_Yep. If I'm gonna have a high school sweetheart, might as well be the perfect girl" _

"_Alright, I'm gonna try my hardest"_

_It was on October 5__th__, that Troy really started to believe that his best friend could really find him his dream girl. _

_End of Flashback_

"B-But Sharpay? I don't know if you've realise it, but this girl you picked for me? That Gabriella girl? Well she's NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you, 5 months ago"

"Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" she replied wisely.

- - -

**There it is everybody, how the deal was made. Hope I didn't disappoint.**** Review please. **


	4. Chapter 3

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**Author's note: Before you read on, I just wanted to tell you that, if there was anything at all that bothered you in this story or if there was something that I need to work on, don't be afraid to tell me. Please let me know how you feel about my story. Anyways, thank you for all 7 of you that reviewed. **

Chapter 3

The next day, in English, from the back of the class, Troy watched openly his "love interest", trying to figure out what exactly did Sharpay see in her to make her think she could be his dream girl. Yeah sure, she was still slightly scaring him and even if she wasn't blonde, he had to admit that he _liked_ to look at her. A lot.

"I get that you have a crush on Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, but it would be a lot less obvious if you would look at the board once in a while" Mr. Kent said loudly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Everybody turned to look at him, and Troy felt himself grow hot and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to just crawl in a hole and hide for the rest of his life. He saw Sharpay look at him eyebrow raised, smirking slightly. As everyone turned back toward the front, he still felt someone's eyes on him as he turned cautiously where Gabriella was sitting he saw her, looking at him, glaring angrily. He gulped slightly and tried to send her an apologetic smile, only for it to be responded by a roll of eyes. Nonetheless, she turned back around.

When the bell rang, he felt as if he was a criminal that had been freed from jail after 10 years.

"Hey Bolton, what was that all about?" asked Sharpay catching up with him.

"What do you mean?" he answered casually.

"Oh don't play all innocent mister I'm-gonna-try-to-be-subtle-in-looking-at-my-new-lover-while-not-really-succeeding"

"Well, who said I was looking at her? What do you know, maybe I was looking out the window" he lied.

"Don't even try. You were curious about her weren't you? You were curious to know if she was into you, am I right?" she smirked, nudging him playfully, when all she did was stab her bony elbow painfully in his ribs.

"Gosh Evans, you know me so freaking well" Troy lied, so she would stop trying to get something out of him.

"Aw I know right? Man, you guys are just so cute. And you haven't even gone on a first date yet. How good am I, don't you agree?" Sharpay boasted and as he was about to respond she held up her hand. "Don't worry, I'll do the job for you and ask her"

"Wait, ask her what exactly?"

"If she's into you of course and if she says yes I'll invite her to go to the restaurant with you"

"But, I don't know how to say this but um, Shar? Isn't the one that wants to date the girl supposed to be the one to ask her on a date?"

"Awww you want to ask her yourself, you've never requested it before. You've had have a crush on her for a while, just admit it" she teased.

Troy frowned, not really agreeing.

"Sharpay, if you don't remember, yesterday was the first time that I've ever seen her. And the only reason I've never asked a girl out is because each and every time you've beat me to it by asking her first before informing me"

"Whatever you say Bolton" she replied not even listening to him. "Hey, I'll catch you later, kay"

And without waiting for his answer, she walked away.

- - -

"My friend likes you, do you like him?" asked Sharpay to Gabriella as they were in Drama class later on.

"Which friend?" Gabriella asked, curiously.

"His name's Troy, I don't know if you remember him but he was the one you made cry in school court yesterday" as the brunette girl only blinked, Sharpay elaborated "He's the retard who rejected 11 girls only 'cause he has issues, he has baby blue eyes, which by the way match perfectly his personality, he's really immature, is the basketball captain and is unfortunately my bitch"

"Oh I remember him alright" mumbled Gabriella at last.

The blonde ice queen perked up; there was still hope after all.

"So, how 'bout tomorrow night at 6 pm? He'll pick you up"

"Um I'm sorry, what?" she answered, confuse.

"Here's how it is, you potentially like him, he's too much of a douche to realise he likes you and since you two are both too shy to make the first move, I have to be the one to step in and make it happen"

"But I don't like him" she protested.

"Oh don't be silly, I won't tell him, promise. I'll leave that part to you" she winked.

"But I don't" Gabriella started.

"Don't forget, tomorrow dress fancily. He'll pick you up at 6 to a nice restaurant, don't worry he'll pay for everything, you two will fall in love and blablabla" she interrupted, her eyes sparkling in joy as she imagined how perfect it would be.

"Sharpay read my lips, I do _not_ like him. And I certainly don't want to go out on a date with a womanizer"

"Whatever you say Montez" she replied, distracted; to which Gabriella only rolled her eyes to, giving up.

As the bell rang the blonde was the first out the door.

- - -

"Okay Bolton here's the deal, you'll pick Gabriella up at 6 tomorrow night, dressed in this really nice tuxedo that I'll laid out for you, you'll drive her to this really nice restaurant, you'll make small talk, compliment her on her appearance, kiss her goodnight and become her boyfriend" Sharpay said when they were both at their lockers at the end of the day.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Of course and she agreed"

"So, she said yes to a date. With me?" he asked doubtful.

"Yep and she also said she liked you. But when she'll tell you, you gotta act incredibly surprise alright?"

Troy started to smile until he realised something was fishy in this whole situation. I mean, it's Sharpay we're talking about!

"Evans, I have to do something, so see ya" he said walking away quickly.

Hurriedly he passed through the school hallways, trying desperately to catch Gabriella before she goes home. He found her five minutes later as she was still in class talking to a teacher. He waited outside the door, impatiently. As soon as she got out, he grabbed her by the arm and made her face him.

"What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella asked, annoyed.

"Just wanted to make things clear, did you really say yes to a date with me?" he asked, going straight to the point.

"No. I tried to say that to your blonde friend, but she didn't listen to me"

Troy let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, 'cause just so we're on the same page, I never really agreed on this date kind of thing"

"Yeah, I mean, I can't even imagine spending 30 minutes stuck with you without having the urge to kill myself" she admitted. "So going on a date with you would probably be the death of me"

"Yeah, and I can't imagine having to spend my time with a girl like you, I mean seriously, you're too fucking annoying for your own good" he replied, insulted.

"Well what about you uh? As if you're not a conceited, whiny, little brat" she spat.

"You know what? I bet I could last longer on this date than you ever could" he said darkly.

"Don't bet something you don't even have a chance at winning"

"Fine, we'll see about that. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow, dressed in a fucking tuxedo"

"Fine, I'll be dressed in a fancy dress like the stuck-up people of your kind"

They both glared at each other, angrily before storming off the opposite direction.

- - -

**Next up the date. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 4

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**Author's note: This chapter is really short and unfortunately I haven't got the time to work on it much, so don't be too harsh. I haven't update sooner because my computer is being a bitch. ****Once again thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. **

Chapter 4

Troy and Gabriella had been sitting in silence for the past 5 minutes since they got placed in the expansive restaurant Troy had brought them to. Both had their eyes glued to the menu, pretending to be in the midst of deciding what to order when they perfectly knew what they wanted in the first 30 seconds. He glanced at her cautiously and when he met her gaze, they both snapped back to admiring the fancy menu.

"So, have you ever been here before?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the meal disposal.

"No, actually. I don't really do fancy. Like right now, I feel like I'm suffocating" she admitted and Troy was surprised to realize she had a sense of humour.

"Why's that? Is it too hot of something?"

"Well either it's because I feel out of place or because my dress is too tight" she said bluntly.

He cracked a smile at her answer and she smiled back.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress, interrupting.

Troy ordered a steak with fries on the side, one of the most expansive meal on the menu.

"I'll just have a chicken burger with fries" he heard her say and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Thank you"

As soon as the waitress went away, Troy screeched out:

"What the fuck was that?"

"My meal" she answered, confuse at his outburst.

"I don't know if you've realise Montez, but we're in a _fancy_ restaurant to which I promised to pay for and you order a _chicken burger with fries_?!"

"Well yeah. What have you got against chicken burgers and fries?"

"It's not about the freaking chicken burger and fries! The thing is Montez, when a guy invites a girl to a fancy restaurant, she'll jump at the occasion to order some caviar or steak"

"Not me" she interrupted dryly. "Caviar made me throw up when I ate it a few years ago and steak is like gum without the sugary taste"

Troy blinked rapidly 5 times.

"You're not blonde, you don't have green eyes and you're petite. You know, I could deal with all that, but now that you say you don't like fancy, that's way too much for me"

Her eyes narrowed and he could see the wheels running in her head as she tried to analyze what he meant.

"Wait, are you talking about your stupid qualifications for the perfect girl?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, the one that Sharpay has obviously failed to fulfill"

"You know what your problem is? You're too infuriatingly picky!"

"Look who's talking Ms 'action speaks louder than words'"

"At least, it's true"

"Want to know what else is true? 'Don't fucking judge a book by its fucking cover!'" he exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm also the one that in order to possibly find the love of my life, had to command my best friend to find the exact replica of her. Oh no wait, that's not me, it's you" she mocked sarcastically.

Troy became all red and all hell broke loose.

- - -

From another table, Sharpay stared wide-eyed as Troy and Gabriella were yelling at each other with everybody staring at them. Not too far from them stood their waitress, frozen holding their meals as they called each other such names that would scar a child for life. The blonde closed her eyes painfully as Troy left the restaurant angry, leaving his date standing there.

"Why the fuck did I match them together?" she wondered.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the door of the restaurant cracking, only to see Gabriella marching quickly to stand in front of Troy's car as he was about to exit the parking lot. She saw her screaming loudly before opening the passenger side's door and getting in. As they drove off, Sharpay smiled.

"I knew there was something there" she said pleased. "I just fucking knew they would be perfect for each other"

"Miss, someone has to pay for the meals" a voice interrupted.

"What makes you think I know those two airheads?" Sharpay lied smoothly.

The waitress just raised her eyebrow, indicating her that she heard what the blonde had said previously. She gave her the bill and left.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" she exclaimed as she saw the price. "Bolton, you're fucking dead meat"

- - -

**I wrote this chapter in music class while I was bored**** 3 weeks ago. I'm already at chapter 8 if you've been wondering. Review and don't be afraid to criticize, I'm actually thankful for those who does; it helps me get better. **


	6. Chapter 5

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**Author's note: Big shout out to fluffyfuzzball a.k.a. LAURA my buddy. Thank you so much for being my beta reader! You're so****oo huggable ******** As usual thanks to everybody that reviewed you guys are the best. **

Chapter 5

"… and then like a fucking maniac she stepped in front of my car and I swear, had it not been illegal, I would've run her over. Seriously. But you know what else she did? _She_ fucking invaded _my_ car! Without my permission! And then, that little demon had the nerve of ordering me to drive her home. Evans, I know you screw up a hell of a lot, but this time you fucking surpassed yourself." Troy growled, still angry about the incident of the night before.

"Shut the fuck up Bolton. At least you weren't the one that had to pay 200 bucks for a meal you didn't even eat." she snapped, equally mad.

"Yeah well, at least you weren't stuck with a psycho!" he retorted.

"What the fuck were you two arguing about anyway?"

"How she's just a judgemental bitch"

"Yeah right. As if I'm gonna believe that"

"It's true! Okay the whole thing started because she ordered a chicken burger with fries at a _fancy_ restaurant. I mean what kind of idiot does that? Let me just tell you that was the last straw I mean, it's ok if she's a brunette with brown eyes, but the fact that she's not a fancy kind of person? I mean Sharpay, _come on_. Anyways, we started arguing about how she wasn't normal and shit, then she said that my problem in life was that I was too judgemental. I replied that _she_ was the one who had a problem with judging people, then it just escalated from there. But the point is, Evans, she is definitely _not_ the girl for me."

The blonde drama queen just raised an eyebrow, amusement showed in her eyes.

"So you two were yelling at each other about how you two are overly judgemental?" she said, trying to stay serious.

"Yes! But she's obviously the one with a problem; I mean it's so fucking obvious." Troy replied, not realising Sharpay was making fun of him.

She just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was soo fucking right! You two are a match-made in heaven. I mean, you guys were arguing about how similar your personalities are"

"You're crazy. We are _so_ not similar. Not in a million years. You don't even know what you're talking about. We're polar opposites. She's cold as ice; I'm hot like the sun. She's the night, I'm the day. She comes from planet monkey; I come from earth. See? Total opposites." he ranted.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" she replied, not believing him one bit.

"Whatever, can we change the subject?"

- - -

"Bolton, you forgot a spot."

Troy groaned in annoyance but, nonetheless, passed his paint brush over the corner Ms. Darbus was pointing at. It was currently free period, which means he had detention. As his drama teacher went away, he yawned loudly, dying of boredom.

"Thanks a lot Montez." he thought bitterly.

Luckily he did not see her all morning. He hoped with all his heart that his day would continue along the same path.

"Sorry for being late Ms. Darbus, but the meeting with Ms. Anderson took longer than I thought." he heard _her_ voice say.

He rolled his eyes, without turning from the green dragon he was painting. His plan was to stay away from her. No point in ruining his day by getting in another argument with Gabriella Montez.

"… take a paint brush and go help Mr. Bolton over there. He really looks like he could use some help."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Troy mumbled, defeated.

Surprisingly she came beside him, without even casting him a glance. He went back to his task, glad that she wasn't going to try to pick up a fight with him. They worked quietly for a few minutes, but after a while he got curious and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. H saw to see that she was in deep concentration and clearly trying to do as fast as she could to paint more than him. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, she's not going to beat me again." he thought.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and without saying anything, they both tried to paint a bigger part of the dragon than the other as fast as they could. Elbows were flying, hips were bumping into each other, pushing was involved, knocking the paint brush was also frequent, everything was permitted in this game of war.

And then it happened. Neither of them knew who had started and neither of them really cared.

"If you freaking put paint in my hair, you're dead Bolton." She threatened darkly, paintbrush held in front of her like a weapon.

"Well you put some in mine so that would just make it fucking fair." He growled before charging toward her, full speed.

She screeched as she took off, zigzagging around all the staff and crew that, like them, were working on the backdrop for the play.

"Ms. Darbus help me!" Gabriella exclaimed hiding behind their drama teacher.

"Montez! Come out, this is between you and me. No need to involve a teacher." Troy said slowly, standing in front of their teacher, his gaze fixed on the brunette vixen.

"Never." She replied.

"Bolton, drop the paintbrush." Ms. Darbus ordered, although she could tell that Troy did not hear her. And next thing she knew, green paint was smeared across the sleeve of her shirt as the blue eyed boy tried to reach his rival, who only ran away from the other side.

He took off after her once again, determined to give her green highlights.

"ENOUGH!!!!" yelled Ms. Darbus at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, surprised by her outburst.

"BOLTON, MONTEZ, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE **NOW**!!!" she screamed, her face red.

The two students in question, looked at each other, scared, before scurrying off the stage.

- - -

"Ms. Montez I am truly and deeply disappointed in your behaviour. When Victoria told me what you did, I couldn't believe my ears that she was talking about you so vehemently. I am shocked, I really am. My best student, I just can't believe it." Mr. Matsui told Gabriella later when they were in his office.

Troy looked at her and saw that her head was hanging low, not meeting the principal's gaze. He could've sworn he saw tears threatening to fall. Instead of feeling annoyed, he felt kind of, hypothetically, in theory, a tiny bit of guilt running through him.

"You, Mr. Bolton, on the other hand; this really doesn't surprise me. When your drama teacher called me to explain a paint fight, I just knew you were involved. But what surprises me is that your target was Gabriella instead of Ms. Evans," he continued.

Troy rolled his eyes mentally, not really affected by his words since he had heard them quite a lot in the past.

"I really hope, Ms. Montez that the way you acted today was not something that will repeat itself. I would really hate it if I had to call your mother and tell her about your change of behaviour. Especially since Maria is a really good friend of mine and speaks highly of you." Mr. Matsui said.

"It was just a paint fight." Troy interrupted, tired of hearing the principal bring Gabriella down like this.

"Would you repeat that Mr. Bolton?" the principal replied, disbelieving.

"You heard me. We were just goofing around, like kids; which is exactly how we're supposed to act, since that's what we are. So what if there was paint thrown around the stage? We were just having fun, there's nothing wrong with that and if it's a bad behaviour in your book, then it's really obvious that you forgot how it's like to be a kid." He continued, on a roll.

"Mr. Bolton, if you don't want a day of suspension, you better stay quiet."

"I won't. Not if you continue to treat her as if she's a doll that is expected to be perfect."

"That's it Bolton, you're suspended."

"If you suspend him, then might as well suspend me too." Gabriella said defiantly.

Troy looked at her shocked that she envisaged tarnishing her perfect record for him. She smiled at him, softly.

"Fine, fine. You both aren't suspended, but it's only because I don't want suspension on your student record for something that is just not worth it, Gabriella" Mr. Matsui said at last. "But, you both have 3 days detention."

"Thank you so much Mr. Matsui." She grinned.

"Yeah thanks." Troy added.

They both exited the office, in silence, not really knowing what to say.

"Uh, thanks for what you did back there." Gabriella began.

"It.. it was nothing, don't worry about it." He replied awkwardly.

"No really, you risked getting a suspension for me. It's… it's really sweet" she said softly.

"Like I said, don't worry 'bout it. I just had to do that, I wasn't about to let him continue to treat you like that"

She smiled at him and he smiled back timidly. They stood there, silence overcoming them.

"So uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said after a moment.

"Yeah, see ya."

Both of them took off in opposite direction. They knew something between them had changed. They couldn't deny it; they didn't dislike each other as much as before, yet they were still far from being friends. It scared Troy to think that he may have been wrong about her being the devil.

- - -

**So basically Troy and Gabriella realised that the other wasn't as bad**** as they thought. Are they going to fall in love in the next chapter? Not necessarily. Just because they stood up for each other doesn't mean they're in love or falling in love, it just means they're being good people. **

**Guys I'm in a dilemma. Should I continue my other story 12 packs of Skittles or delete it? **

**Anyways review please.**


	7. Chapter 6

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and sorry for not updating sooner or replying. My computer was broken and only had a limited time on the laptop since my sister was hogging it. **

Chapter 6

Over the next 2 days, other than nodding at each other when they met up in detention, Troy and Gabriella didn't interact. Things were getting back to how they were before the whole school court disaster, and Troy liked it. To add to his enjoyment, Sharpay had been gone for the past two days, which had given him a chance to rest.

"I'M BACK!" Troy heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Damn," he groaned, silently.

"Did you miss me Bolton?" Sharpay Evans asked but as Troy opened his mouth to respond, she cut him off: "No need to answer, I already know what you're going to say."

She sat at the desk beside him. He just knew that she was going to interrogate him like a maniac.

"So what did I miss?" she inquired, perky.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "Nothing happened in the last 2 days."

"Stop with the lies and spit out. Did something happen between you and Ella?"

"Ella?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Yes Ella. Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"Who said anything happened between me and um Ella?"

"Your mom," Sharpay answered dryly.

Troy rolled his eyes. Of course, he should've known that his best friend would have run to his mom before meeting up with him.

"What did she tell you exactly?" he asked nervously, knowing how much his mom liked to blow things out of proportion.

"She told me about how you and Gabriella got into a paint fight _on my stage, _how you both were sent to the principal's office and got 3 days detention. So now tell me _everything_ that you didn't tell her."

"Shar, I really don't feel like it," he sighed.

"Oh! So there is something you're hiding from me! You guys kissed didn't you?"

"Evans, we threw paint at each other the entire period then we got send to the principal's office. Where do you see a time where our lips could've possibly met?"

"So you _do_ want to kiss her! I fucking knew it," she replied her eyes twinkling.

"Oh no. Not that look again," he said, panicking. "Sharpay, listen to me. You are wrong. Okay? You're wrong about everything. Me and her have _nothing_ in common, she is _not_ someone that I could even envision dating and I _don't_ want to kiss her."

"Do you have something against me Bolton?" he heard a feminine voice behind him.

He froze, shit he didn't mean to say that so harshly. He turned around to face Gabriella Montez. Standing there, hands on her hips, eyebrows raised with a fiery look in her eyes, just like the one she had the first time he saw her in the school court.

"Gabriella I…" he started.

"Save it Bolton," she hissed, taking her seat in the front.

Troy ran a hand through his hair.

"See what you did Sharpay?" he said turning around to face his best friend who wasn't even listening to him.

"I think I have a plan to help you guys out."

"No, Evans don't. Whatever you plan on doing, just forget about it, okay?" he pleaded in a small voice.

Apparently it caught her attention, for when she turned toward him, she sighed, put her hand on his arm and said:

"Okay."

- - -

Troy, however, did not entirely believe her, which is why, by lunch time, he was hiding in the music room. He knew nobody would even think of looking there if they were trying to find him. Under normal circumstances, he would've liked to eat in the cafeteria, to barf at the sight of Sharpay and Zeke molesting each other while he would check around for potential girlfriends, but not today. He was enjoying as much as he could, the peace and quiet while eating his lunch. He knew anyone could see him through the window if he sat by the piano or anywhere else where there were chairs, which is why he was currently sitting on the floor beside the door.

"Troy, on top of being good-looking, funny and athletic, you are a genius," he said to himself. Although he probably shouldn't have spoken so soon, since, next thing he knew, the door hit him in the face as it opened.

"AHHH!" he yelled, clutching his nose.

"Oh my god I'm so… Bolton?" Gabriella said shocked.

"Don't you knock?!" he hissed.

"Well sorry but how could I have known some idiot would be standing beside the door where anybody could just walk in and hit him in the face?" she replied.

"I can't feel my nose! Montez, my fucking nose is broken and it's all your fault. You're gonna have to pay for that."

Gabriella bent down, lifted her hand to lower his, and inspected his face.

"It's just swollen, Bolton," she replied, rolling her eyes, standing up.

"Well how come I can't feel it then huh?"

"You know how sometimes in basketball when the ball hits your fingers when you try to intercept a pass without catching it?" she started and when he nodded she continued: "Well it hurts doesn't it? And then it gets all red and it feels numb for a bit, but after a while it goes away, right? Well that's the same thing."

"Oh," Troy replied, feeling foolish.

She put a hand on the handle and was about to pull when he asked her:

"Wait, what were you doing here?"

"Your blonde friend told me that there was someone waiting for me in the music room. I should've known this was a set-up."

"I don't get it, how could she have known?" he whispered more to himself than her.

"Don't you know? She knows everything about you. Which is exactly why I think she's the girl for you. You just haven't realised it yet."

"What? Sharpay and me? We tried it twice in freshmen year. It didn't work."

"That was 3 years ago. Things have changed," she cut him off.

"I don't love Sharpay. Not in that way. She's like a sister to me. When we kissed, it made me feel dirty, like it was incest," he continued, frowning.

"Yeah, that's why you based your ideals for the perfect girl on her," she argued.

"You don't know anything Montez. You don't know anything about me or Sharpay. Okay? So don't try to act all mighty and argue with me on my friendship with her. Just don't." he said darkly.

"Fine, I don't know you. Nor do I ever want to."

"Good, then we're on the same page."

"Good. This is the last time that we'll ever talk to each other"

"Fine, I'll just ignore everything Sharpay says."

"Fine, goodbye Troy Bolton, and have a wonderful life not getting what you want because you set your expectations so high."

And then he was alone, again. He sighed angrily, picked up an apple and took a big bite, replaying the events that had occured. He no longer felt peaceful and at ease.

- - -

**They'****re back at step one but not for long. If you didn't notice, their relationship is like a rollercoaster with lots of ups and downs.**

**Meh, I didn't really like this chapter so I wouldn't blame you guys if you don't review as much. But I felt like this chapter was essential, to show that between Troy and Gabriella it's not always going to be fun and cute. **

**Review please****. **


	8. Chapter 7

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**Author's note: This chapter is a littl****e darker than what I usually write for this story but I swear the next ones will be lighter and way longer**. **Thank you for all the 8 people that reviewed, I felt relieved because I was really unsure about my last chapter and expected nothing. You guys rock!**

Chapter 7

Troy chuckled as he watched Chad, possibly the dumbest guy on his basketball team, fall over.

"Man, that must've fucking hurt," he slurred, tipsily.

"Troy man, you made it!" someone said behind him.

He groaned as he felt Zeke grab his shoulders forcefully.

"Yeah Zeke I did." he mumbled dryly, taking another sip of the vodka he was currently holding in his hand.

"Have you seen Shar?" Troy pointed vaguely toward a group of people crowded around the living room. "Catch ya later man." Zeke said before leaving.

Now alone, he went to sit down on a couch watching everybody grinding against each other. He was in the midst of admiring one girl's ass when she turned around. With horror he realised that he knew that face.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella snapped.

"Nice ass." He replied.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from his view, just like he knew she would. True to their words, they had not spoken to each other in the past week; they haven't even looked at each other. Tonight Troy wasn't about to change that.

"Hey Troy you look hot!" a blonde haired girl said to him, checking him out.

"Heyyyy…" he said obviously not sober enough to remember her name.

"Did I just see you talking to Gabriella Montez?" she asked going straight to the point.

"Maybe, what's it to ya?"

"You guys are friends right?" seeing his confused look, she continued. "Here, give this to her, she asked me earlier to provide her some and since I can't find her why don't you do it for me?"

She placed in his palm 3 little tablets and walked away.

"Gabrrrriellaaa doing drugs? Damn she baaddd," he mumbled getting up.

Stumbling through the crowd he tried to look for the brown haired girl. When he caught sight of her, she was talking to her friend. He poked her on the back three times. She flinched before turning around, pissed.

"What?" she barked.

"Damn you look hootttt," he mumbled drunkenly. "Here are your drugs," he continued taking her palm and putting the white pills in it.

Without waiting for her response he walked away.

"Bolton, have you seen my Zekey?" it took him a while to recognise the person who was talking.

"Sorry Blondie, you're too late you just missed him. He was looking for you." He rambled.

"Bolton, are you drunk?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Pfft nooo what are you saying? I ain't… wait, what are we talking about again?"

Sharpay sighed, took him by the arm and dragged him to the nearest bathroom. After closing the door, she took the plastic cup from him and dumped its content in the sink. Troy watched as she rinsed it before filling it up with water.

"Here drink this," she ordered.

He gulped it all in one shot. She filled it up again and again. By the time he had drunk three cups of water, his mind was clearer.

"Feeling better now?" She asked and he nodded. "Good we can go back."

They exited the toilet and made their way back to the living room where a girl was stripping on a table.

"Who knew the stuck up had a hot bod?" he heard a guy say beside him.

"Damn she's so fineee."

Next thing he knew, she turned around. His eyes widened when he realised it was Gabriella Montez. She reached down to take off her shirt.

"Oh shit. Bolton, do something!" Sharpay screeched, but Troy was already making his way through the crowd.

He climbed onto the table and stared into her eyes realizing they were red. She was drugged.

"Whoah! Troy show us what you got!" a girl whistled, all the girls agreeing with her.

He took off his shirt, but it was only to cover Gabriella as she was standing there in only her bra and pants. She seemed lost about his actions but let him continue and it killed him to see her be so submissive.

"Bolton what the fuck are you doing?" some guys shouted angrily.

Troy ignored them and he swept her up in his arms, bridal style. He jumped from the table careful not to drop her and walked out. Sharpay followed him. He looked at the girl he had just saved and realised she was asleep.

"Why would she do that?" the blonde girl asked after a moment.

"She was drugged," he replied walking slowly towards his car.

"Why would anyone do this to her?"

"I have no idea, maybe for humiliation or to make fun of her. Fuck, I should've known that my Gabriella would never, in her right mind, take the pills."

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier in the night, some girl told me to give the drugs to her. Stupidly, I did it."

"You're such a dumbass Bolton!" Sharpay yelled hitting him on the arm harshly.

"I was drunk! I didn't know!" he protested.

She rolled her eyes, opened the car door on the driver's side and settled herself in. Troy looked at her confused.

"Give me the keys Bolton." She ordered.

"Why should you be the one to drive? It's my car!"

"Someone has to stay in the back seat and take care of her, and since she seems comfortable in your arms, it's you." As he was about to protest, she snapped: "Just do it."

He sighed, dejected, opened the door, and set Gabriella down before getting in himself. He closed the door and brought Gabriella close to him again, careful not to wake her up. Gently, he brushed off a strand of hair from her forehead and placed it behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered into her hair.

He failed to notice that Sharpay had watched the whole thing through the rear-view mirror.

- - -

Parking the car in her driveway, Sharpay killed the engine. She looked towards the back seat to see Troy and Gabriella asleep against each other. With a huge smile, she got her cell out and snapped three pictures of them. She got out, opened the back door and shook her best friend, lightly.

"Bolton, we're here," she whispered when his eyes opened.

Without saying a word he took Gabriella in his arms again and followed her into the Evans mansion. She led him to a guest room and he placed her under the covers.

"You're so sweet with her," Sharpay said once he reached her at the room's doorway.

"I feel terrible. It's my fault that she took the pills," he admitted guiltily.

"What's done is done, you can't do anything 'bout it," she replied. "All you can do now is hope that she won't remember anything from tonight. Which will probably be the case, 'specially with those kind of drugs."

"Well if she doesn't, Evans you gotta promise me that you won't remind her."

"Not even the part where you saved her from humiliation?"

"Not even that. I'll feel less guilty if she doesn't remember this night at all."

"But Bolton, you could be a hero to her!"

"I'm no hero. I'm the one who gave her the pills. I know it, you know it. If tomorrow you tell her that I'm her saviour and she starts treating me like one, I won't take it. I can't, because it would be a lie. So Evans, just promise me that you won't tell her anything," Troy pleaded.

She sighed, hesitating.

"Please," he added in a small voice.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell."

He smiled at her, grateful, and they went back to staring at the sleeping girl, both partly regretting to have made this decision.

- - -

**So the point of this chapter is to show that Troy is not as careless as he seems when it comes to Gabriella. He feels guilty about her and realizes that, in fact, he cares a lot about her. **

**I never planned this chapter****. In my mind, this story was mostly aimed to be pointless and happy, but then, out of nowhere, I just had an idea of some drama that could be added. I wrote the two next chapters before this one. Even if this chapter seemed like it doesn't fit in with the rest, I needed to build in some kind of darker ones. The next chapters or so is mostly going to be about Gabriella and Troy's relationship growing and evolving; which means, it's going to be light and happy. But trust me; the people who wanted to harm Gabriella are going to come back, so just be on the look-out for them. **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: ****OMG YES!!! YOU GUYS DID IT! I GOT MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! YEAAAHHH!!!! You guys are the best! This is set one week after the previous chapter.** **Troy and Gabriella's relationship is still like how it was before the whole party incident, with the exception that Troy doesn't dislike Gabriella, he in fact cares a lot about her and just tries to play off as if he doesn't. **

Chapter 8

"This sucks," Troy Bolton mumbled, sitting on his bed.

It had been 23 minutes since he had last seen the outside of his bedroom. 10 minutes since he last tried to get Sharpay to let him out. And 3 minutes since he and Gabriella had stopped yelling at each other for being stuck in a room together. The sole reason for this was that they wanted to save their breath in case they were stuck there for a long time.

"No kidding," she replied sarcastically.

Flashback

_DingDong. DingDong. DingDong. DingDong. _

_Troy groaned as he rolled out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in hurry and ran downstairs, knowing that Sharpay wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell until he opened the door. Pulling the doorknob he shouted: _

"_What the fuck do you want Evans?!"_

_Sharpay raised an eyebrow at his greeting, clearly not impressed. _

"_Gee, if that's the way you treat your potential girlfriend, then I don't want to imagine how you'd treat your enemies," he heard a voice say behind his blonde friend. _

"_Montez," he said curtly, eyes narrowed. _

"_Bolton," Gabriella answered, matching his expression. _

_They started to have a staring contest, glaring at each other pointedly._

"_Stop having fucking eye-sex with each other!" Sharpay barked wanting to barf at the sight. _

"_Not until she blinks," Troy grunted, teeth clenched. _

"_You don't stand a chance," the other replied, determined. _

_Sharpay rolled her eyes knowing that, once again, she had to step in to end their gross-fest. Walking over to Troy, who wasn't paying attention to her, she stepped on his foot with her heel. He squeaked, looking down at her painfully. _

"_Evans!" he growled. _

"_Now, are you guys going to behave or do I need to repeat my action again?" she asked and as they both shook their heads dumbly, she pushed past him through his house, Gabriella following her. "It is way too fucking early to witness this," she grumbled. _

"_So what do you want Evans?" he asked as soon as the door was closed. _

"_Me and Gab need to work on our drama project." _

"_Um, okay. Well why do you need to be here?" Troy asked, cautiously. _

"_Easy, we need an audience__ and you just happened to be the one we chose!" Sharpay exclaimed enthusiastically. _

_He shared a look with Gabriella who only shook her head in disagreement, confirming what he already knew. _

"_Okay, let's do it in the living room then__," he suggested, knowing full well that she wasn't going to take no as an answer. _

"_Mmm, don't you have somewhere else?" _

"_In my backyard?" _

"_Mmm, we need somewhere cozy and comfy."_

"_The basement?"_

"_Somewhere where nobody will disturb us."_

"_My room?" he said at last. _

"_What a good idea! Thank you__ Troy, let's go Gabs," Sharpay exclaimed cheerfully. _

_As they got in the messy room Troy called his own, he could see that Gabriella was incredibly uncomfortable. It just stepped up a notch when his blonde friend excused herself to the bathroom. At first they weren't looking at each other, waiting impatiently for the drama queen to come back, but after a while, they realised something was wrong. As he was about to go check on her, he discovered that the door was locked. He turned a few times and pushed, but it wouldn't budge. _

"_What's wrong?" a__sked Gabriella, hearing him grunt. _

"_The door's locked," he answered simply. _

"_WHAT?!" she shouted, getting up. _

"_Chill, I'll just go get the key and get us out of here," he replied walking over to his desk. "Man, where is it?" _

"_Did you lose the key?"_

"_You should know Montez that I __never__ lose anything," he said cockily, rummaging through his stuff once again. "Until now," he added, coming to the conclusion that he in fact, had lost it. _

"_So are we, like, stuck here?" Gabriella stammered. _

"_Nah, let's just wait until Sharpay realises we're stuck here and she'll get us out," he said confidently and that's when he realised something. "Sharpay's behind this." _

"_Nah, she wouldn't do that," she answered and as she saw his face, her eyes widened "Oh my gosh she did this!" _

"_Evans, open the door!" Troy yelled hitting his bedroom door._

End of flashback

"To think that today was the day I finally decided to attend the Albuquerque fair," Gabriella sighed.

"What, you've never ever gone?"

"Of course I have. I'm not that anti-social, thank you very much. When I was young I used to go every single year," she snapped, annoyed.

"Well, then why did you make it seem like it was something you didn't usually do?" he replied in the same tone.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. But the thing is Montez, we're stuck in here for probably the whole fucking day, so if you find anything else to do in the meantime then be my guest."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It was a tradition for me and my dad to go. But ever since my parents divorced three years ago, I stopped attending. You see, he moved to San Francisco and didn't really see the point in coming back to Albuquerque to take me. So, ever since 8th grade I could never bring myself to go without him."

"Why this year then?" he asked softly.

"Next year, I'll be in California attending Stanford, so I figured that this would be my last chance to go."

"Fair enough."

They went back to sitting in silence, that's when Troy had an idea. He got up slowly and walked toward the window.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

He brought his index finger to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet.

"Oh nothing, I just need to stretch my legs a bit" he lied speaking loud, so if Sharpay was listening to them, she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well, don't do it on my side of the room," the brunette snapped, playing the game.

As quietly as possible he opened his window wide.

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but if you haven't noticed, this is my room, so I've got every right to go wherever I want," he continued, while taking off the window screen.

Once he succeeded, he motioned to Gabriella to follow his suit as he stepped outside on the roof. Troy crawled carefully, with her beside him. As he saw a bush, he stepped closer to the end of the elevated platform and jumped. Walking toward the middle of his backyard, that's when he realised that no one was following him. Turning around he saw Gabriella still on the roof frozen.

"Montez jump!" he whispered loudly.

"I can't," she squeaked.

"What? Are you like scared of heights or something?" he chuckled only to stop when he saw her serious face. "Holy crap, you are, aren't you?"

"Go on, leave me behind. I'll just stay here until someone sees me," she suggested, her voice still an octave higher than usual.

"And risk Sharpay seeing you? Which would result to her dragging us back to my room? Not a fucking chance. You are jumping, you hear me?" he barked.

"I already told you, I can't," she replied in the same tone.

"Just jump in the fucking bush Montez!"

"You can't make me."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and do the right thing for once."

As they both shut up and glared at each other, they heard movement inside the house. Their eyes widened.

"This is now or never. Montez if you want to go to the Albuquerque fair, you need to jump," he bargained.

"I'll probably break my legs, don't you have a ladder?"

He rolled his eyes, asking himself what he did to deserve this.

"Okay, you know what? I'll come stand right beneath you and all you need to do is jump in my arms."

"Yeah right, as if I'm going to trust you," she scoffed.

"Well right now that's the only choice you have. So jump!"

She took a deep breath and jumped off the roof, squealing in fright. True to his words, he caught her. That is, right before falling over.

"Fuck," he grunted as his back came in contact with the ground.

"At least you landed on grass," she retorted, grimacing as she had landed on his chest.

"Just for the info, I would have much rather land on me than on the ground."

"Not me," Gabriella said plainly getting up slightly so she was sitting on his stomach.

"Pfft, yeah I would like to see you landing on the ground with a person on you. I bet you would be like: 'Oh my god I soo wish Troy were here to catch me.'"

"Hey, I don't talk like that!"

"Okay fine you don't. Now would you get off of me?"

She glared at him, but nonetheless stood up.

"What you're not going to help me up?"

"Be glad I did as you told me without a fight."

Walking rapidly across Troy's backyard, they could feel their hearts beating rapidly in their chests.

"Do you have your car keys?" she asked after a while.

"We are not taking my car. That would just be suicide," he replied.

As they succeeded to get out of his property, they walked along the sidewalks to the end of his street.

"How are we supposed to go then?"

He stopped beside a bus stop. She looked at him, disbelieving.

"You're not serious."

"What, you've never been in a public bus before?" Troy inquired.

"Do you even have money?"

"I have bus tickets," he replied digging in his pocket.

"Why on earth would you have bus tickets if you own a car?" she asked as he lended her some.

"You never know when you'll be chased down by cops and will be in need of a quick exit."

Gabriella didn't have time to respond because the bus had already stopped in front of them.

"Sweet, it's the two levelled one!" Troy exclaimed.

As he was about to go in, he was rudely cut by the brunette, who had a firm desire to go in first.

"Ladies first," he mumbled, sarcastically as he followed her.

"That's what I thought."

She gave the tickets to the bus driver, took the receipt and sat on the bench closer to the front.

"Oh no, you're not," Troy declared, taking her by the arm and yanked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, outraged by his rudeness.

"What are _you_ doing? It's a two-level bus Montez. A two-level bus! We have to go on the second level," he said grabbing a hold on the nearest pole since the bus was moving.

"I don't want to be elevated again," she said stubbornly. "Just let me sit here."

"No," he replied. "Since we're both going to the fair and I'm the one who has the tickets to get back home, you're my buddy for the day. And, trust me; I am _not_ letting my buddy be a dork."

She rolled her eyes at his declaration, but nonetheless stayed quiet. He took it as a sign that she had given up, for now. He laced his hand through hers and led her through the bus, up the stairs, afraid that if he let go she would run back. They took a seat at the front because Troy said that they would enjoy the ride more, with Gabriella sitting beside the wall.

- - -

"Eww get off of me!" Gabriella screeched.

Troy groaned, rubbing his forehead. He didn't really know what happened, but one minute he was wishing Gabriella didn't smell so good and the next he was asleep on her shoulder.

"Gee Montez, don't scream so loud."

"Well then, don't freaking touch me."

"Montez, if my memory is correct, my head has been resting on your shoulder for a while now, without you complaining."

"That's because I was asleep, you retard! I was just sleeping, innocently, all by myself and you took _advantage of my unconsciousness_!"

"Well what can I say; your shoulder just seemed to speak to me, begging me to lay my head on it."

"Shut up Bolton. Just shut up," she snapped.

"It's true! And your hair just smelled so fucking good. You're the one to blame this time."

Their banter however was interrupted when the bus driver announced that they were about to arrive to their destination. They rapidly got out of their seats, walked down the steps and waited at the door.

- - -

"Crap I forgot my wallet," Gabriella muttered once they were in front of the line to buy the tickets for the Albuquerque fair.

"Ah man, that sucks," Troy said to her, sincerely.

"I guess I'll just be going home then," she said sadly.

"Here, take them," he handed her all his bus tickets.

"See ya at school."

He watched her retreating back to the bus stop they were dropped off.

- - -

Gabriella sighed disappointedly as she saw another bus nearing where she was standing. Part of her had hoped that Troy was going to suggest paying for her back there, although she knew that he didn't owe her anything. As she got in, she felt crushed.

"I guess I'm just not meant to go without you, dad," she said to herself.

"MONTEZ!!!" she heard through the window as she looked out she saw Troy Bolton running after the bus, that had just taken off.

She got up from her seat and asked the bus driver if he could drop her off immediately. The door opened and she walked back meeting up with Troy half-way.

"You better have a good reason to have made me waste two bus tickets," she declared darkly, although he could see that her eyes had lightened up.

"Show me your wrist," he ordered.

She watched him slide a green paper bracelet around it. She felt like she was about to faint, this was so surreal. Troy Bolton just showed that he cared.

"Did you… did you just buy me a bracelet for a 2 days pass?" she whispered looking at the object in question.

"Well uh yeah. I figured that since it's your last year here…" he started shyly, only to be interrupted when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

He awkwardly put his arms on her back.

"Um, it was only 25 bucks. No big deal," he mumbled, as she didn't let go.

"Wait," she released him to look at him, curiously "25 bucks? It costs 20 bucks for only one 2 day bracelet."

"Well, the guy at the cash asked me if you were with me and I said yeah, so he reduced the price," Troy explained.

Her eyes swelled up.

"That guy, he was my dad's friend. Since the first year we went, he always used to reduce it for us. Because I would be too small to go on any rides if I wasn't accompanied by my dad, we really only counted as one person. Over the years, he just continued to do so because he knew that my dad and I would stick with each other the whole time."

"Well I guess now that means you're stuck with me" he said softly looking in her eyes.

- - -

**Yay I finally wrote a long chapter! Next chapter is all about the Albuquerque fair.**** For this story I'm already 6 chapters ahead, so all I need to do is send them to my beta and then post them. **

**For my writing, I really am on a roll, I have 2 other stories ideas in mind and a song fic that I'm almost done with. I guess this year school really is incredibly boring.**

**By the way I just posted my first ever one-shot, it's called: "One day" and I would really like you guys to just take a few minutes to check it out and tell me what you think of it. **

**One last thing, I sort of have an idea for another story so tell me if I should continue. "Ever since her best friend took his own life away, Gabriella had always blamed herself, after all hadn't he told her that he would die for her? And that's when she meets him; him the guy who she desperately wants to love; his half brother."**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter and my new story idea in a review please. **


	10. Chapter 9

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you" "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would" TxG

**Author's note: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and also to everyone who favorited/reviewed my one shot**.

Chapter 9

"Montez, are you okay?" Troy asked nervously as he watched Gabriella panting heavily, tears in her eyes.

"Why did you bring me to a fricken rollercoaster for the first ride?" she asked, teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were the kind that gets sick on rides," he said apologetic.

"I told you that my stomach was weak. I also told you that it was a terrible idea to go right after we ate. So yes, you knew."

He stayed in silent, waiting 'til she was breathing normally again.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good, we can go somewhere else. But this time, I choose which one we're going to do," she smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I won't throw up again. I already got it all out."

He scrunched up his face in disgust. They walked through the amusement park passing in front of numerous stands, rides and snack bars until she finally halted to a stop. He walked into her, making her stumble slightly.

"Hey watch it!" she snapped.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked, ignoring her. "Don't tell me we're going in the teacups?" he asked chuckling, as he thought about the prospect of sitting in a spinning vehicle, with the allure of a pink and white teacup.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked seriously.

"Oh come on Montez, teacups? I mean do you see me, basketball jock sitting in that thing?" he replied, smiling big, finding it the most hilarious thing in the world.

"What's wrong with the spinning teacups?" she frowned.

"Oh Montez, you're killing me," he laughed, nudging her playfully. "Teacups are sooo lame."

As he chuckled some more, he missed the glare she sent him. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged to the ride in question.

"Whoah, what?" he said, confused, once they had passed the security fence surrounding the attraction.

"Well, if you think that ride is oh so lame, then we must do it," she snapped.

"Huh? What? Noooo! Montez, I refuse to get in a fucking teacup!" he whined.

"Well, that's just too freaking bad. 'Cause you are,"

As he stepped back to exit the area they were standing in, he was blocked by the guy managing that particular ride.

"Aww come on man, don't be like this. Dude, even you got to admit that this ride is lame."

The guy blinked at him.

"Please excuse this idiot. We just got off this big rollercoaster and he thinks that just because he didn't throw up, he's too good for this one," Gabriella stepped in.

"Miss, just tell the little man here not to insult my ride anymore, kay?"

"As long as you don't let him run away from this ride, then we're good," she bargained.

"Deal."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Troy rolled his eyes.

"So are we going in the fucking teacup or not?" he growled, annoyed.

He chose a vehicle and sat right beside her, lowered the security bar forcefully, before the other guy could, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said harshly. "I'm just stretching my arm. What, would you rather I put it on your thigh?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't talk to him when he was in this pissed mood. The whole ride, Troy and Gabriella kept on squishing each other as the teacup spun around rapidly. He had to admit that it wasn't as lame as he thought, and she had to say that hearing him scream like a girl was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Once it was over, Troy stumbled out only to fall on the ground, feeling his head spinning.

"Bolton, are you okay?" she asked trying to muffle her giggles.

"Yeah I'm good," he replied in a high-pitch voice. "I mean, yeah, I'm good," he restated in his normal voice getting up, trying to act casual.

She cracked up again loudly, catching the attention of the guy responsible for the spinning teacups.

"So how'd you enjoy the ride?" he asked smirking.

"That doofus here screamed like a little girl!" she squealed.

"So, my teacups are not so lame anymore, huh?" he said rising an eyebrow. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name," he continued looking at Gabriella.

"I'm…" she started.

"TAKEN!" Troy interrupted, pissed. "Hello, boyfriend standing right beside you!"

She looked at him, confused.

"But we're not," she stammered.

"Let's go baby," he cut off, grabbing her hand quickly.

"Sorry man, I thought she was your cousin," he heard the guy shout behind them as he dragged Gabriella away.

"What the hell was that for?!" she inquired angrily.

"I made a deal remember? In order to get a fucking discount I have to be with you at all times. And trust me, I do not want to spend it by watching you fucking flirt with a guy working at a fricken teapot ride!" he barked.

"Bolton, will you shut the heck up! You almost make it seem like we're a couple!"

"We are _so_ not a couple!"

"Well then stop acting like an over-protective boyfriend!"

"Stop acting like a fucking slut!"

As they continued to argue back and forth, they didn't realise that they had reach the slime area where, if you were unlucky enough to stand under it, a bucket would flip over to splash the people beneath it.

"GO TO HELL!!!" she screeched.

"I already…" he was interrupted when he felt a gooey substance fall on his head.

They both looked at each other covered in lime green slime, too shocked to say anything.

"Man this actually tastes good," she stated bluntly.

He cracked a smile and that was what initiated their laughter.

"You look awful," Troy admitted.

"You look worse."

"Sorry kids for the slime," they heard a gruff voice say behind them.

They turned around to face a man wearing a polo shirt that had the Albuquerque fair logo on it.

"It's alright. But, do you have clothes we can wear?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Come with me."

They followed the man towards the trailers area and waited as he went in one only to see him come out later with two black t-shirts.

"Sorry for what's on it. It was either those or washed up yellow ones. You can go inside to change."

Troy and Gabriella entered, expecting to see a dressing room with cabins separating them, only to see one room with no separations.

"I'm first," she said simply.

"Why would you be first?"

"Because the saying is 'Ladies' first' and if you were a gentleman, you'd know that."

"Yeah well, I'm no gentleman so I'm not leaving."

"Fine then! Let's just turn around so our backs are to each other and change shirts," she suggested.

He turned around and she did the same. T-shirt in hand, he was debating whether or not he should turn around to take a peek.

"Oh, what the hell, it's just a back," he thought, turning his head sideways to spy on his companion who was in the midst of taking off her shirt, letting him catch sight of her red bra. "But what a hot back it is," he concluded as his eyes observed the tan skin.

And it was the moment that his eyes were fixed on the beginning of her hips, that she turned her head around; catching him.

"What do you think you're doing Bolton?" she barked and as he only became red continued: "Turn around!"

He executed quickly, too embarrassed to say anything, took off his shirt and replaced it by the one given to him.

"Can… can I look now?" he stammered nervously.

"Yeah."

He turned to face her, dreading the fact that she would start yelling at him for being a pervert.

"So… sorry for looking I just."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It was just a back, it's not as if I was naked or anything," Gabriella replied calmly offering a small smile.

"Okay cool. I was scared that… What the fuck?!" he yelled looking at the words on Gabriella's shirt.

There on her shirt, written in orange writing against the black background was: 'Went to AF with my boyfriend'. He reread it a few times, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him.

"Yeah, I noticed it too when I put it on. This is why I turned around to look at you; to see if you had the same one."

For the first time since the whole ordeal, Troy looked down at his own shirt and evidently it said: 'Went to AF with my girlfriend'.

"Sharpay would be so proud of us if she saw," he declared drily.

"Tell me about it."

They exited the trailer, their old shirts covered in slime on their arms, hoping desperately that nobody they knew were at the fair that day.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked casually trying to ignore all the stares they were receiving from the matching t-shirts.

"It's your turn to choose," she responded plainly.

He looked around and spotted a water gun booth where you have to shoot at a hole to fill up a tube of water the fastest you can to beat your rival. She followed his gaze and upon seeing the longing in his eyes said:

"Go, I'll wait for you."

"What? No! Not without you anyways," he declared looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"I don't have money"

"I'll pay," he offered softly.

"Okay fine. But just so you know, I have perfect aim. So you might regret to have paid for your own loss, just saying."

"Nah, I'm paying for yours."

They ran toward the booth, Troy paid the girl and they took charge of one of the water gun.

"Ready, set GO!" the lady yelled, in a perky voice.

Deep in concentration, Troy knew he was going to win this. He looked over at Gabriella and was shocked when he realised they were equals. Feeling competitive, he kicked her on the leg, so she would lose her concentration. As soon as his foot connected with her shin, he felt a splash of water on his face. He turned his own gun toward her and did the same.

"Stop! Guys stop!" the worker screamed.

"You were trying to make me lose weren't you?" he said trying to shake out the water on his face, while continuing to shoot her.

"You started it! Kicking me in the leg, how low is that?" she spat.

And then it happened, almost both at the same time their stock diminished and next thing they knew, nothing was coming out. They stood there, glaring at each other with water dripping down their faces.

"... Get off of my booth!" they heard the worker yell, furious.

"What, we don't get a prize?" he asked, dumbly.

She threw them towels, which they used for drying themselves then walked away.

"Man that's a bummer," Gabriella mumbled.

"You think?" he replied sarcastically. "Yo, let's go to the haunted house next."

"What no. It's supposed to be my turn!" she protested.

"You can choose the next two after, kay?"

"But I don't want to go in a haunted house."

"Why not?"

"'Cause they're… lame."

"Aww don't tell me you're scared of guys in masks and special effects," he teased.

"I'm not scared. You should know that _I_ am fearless," Gabriella boasted.

"Huh uh excluding heights and haunted houses I presume?"

"Let's just go in the stupid house," she interrupted, fed up.

As soon as they stepped through the front door of the big dark house surrounded of smoke, they were met by flashing lights and scary music.

"You're right this is lame," he declared looking around.

Between two flashes of lights he realised that Gabriella looked paler than usual.

"… Can we get out of here?" she stammered.

"I don't think we can Montez unfortunately we have to walk through it all," he replied, failing to notice that she was shaking in fright. "Let's walk faster so we can get out of here."

He started walking and upon realising that nobody was following him, looked behind to see Gabriella still frozen in her spot.

"Montez what are you doing? Let's go."

Troy walked through the first room which was supposed to represent a living room although it had big caskets and a television featuring a horror movie in black and white. He heard a loud bang behind him, a high-pitched scream and he jumped in fright as he felt nails digging into his right bicep. He tried to fight whatever was attacking him.

"Bolton stop, it's just me," Gabriella said annoyed but nonetheless scared.

"Did I dream it or were you really grabbing my arm?" he pondered disbelieving.

"I… obviously wasn't touching you. That is the stupidest thing you could ever say," she scoffed.

All of the sudden they heard a creaking noise near them, Gabriella squealed again, grabbing his arm and hiding behind him. Troy rolled his eyes in annoyance trying to shake her off him, although her grip was pretty strong.

"Rrrrr," they heard.

He turned around sharply, making her stumble and was faced with a "mummy".

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed, hiding in his shoulder. "Troy, make it go away!!! I'm _begging_ you Bolton make it go away," she pleaded as the 'mummy' was trying to reach out and touch her.

He held out the arm she was holding unto in front of her so the creature wouldn't harm her and walked backward, without leaving his eyes off it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she yelled loudly, breaking his eardrums.

He looked toward her to see what caused her outburst and was faced with the brother of the scary guy pursuing them. Next thing they knew, they were surrounded by 3 other mummies getting out of their caskets. He backed them out as much as he could. As he realised they were going to corner them whispered to Gabriella:

"On my count of three, we'll dash for it okay?" without waiting for her response he started counting. "One, two, THREE!"

Taking her by the hand he pushed off as hard as he could the terrifying creature in his way, to escape the room. They only slowed down when they were safely in the kitchen.

"Hopefully there won't be anymore of those," he muttered letting her wrap her arms around his bicep once again.

"Bolton I told you that it was a bad idea. I just knew it."

"Shut up okay, let's just get out of here."

They walked through the dark house cautiously, at one point they got chased, at another some creature kidnapped Gabriella and Troy had to leave his watch in order to get her back, but nonetheless they managed to reach the last room of the haunted house.

"Thanks for sacrificing your silver watch for me Bolton. I'll buy you another one, along with all the other things I owe you," she declared grateful, her arms still around his right.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he said modestly not wanting to ruin the moment by admitting that he knew his watch was going to get returned once the ride was over.

They walked casually toward the exit but were stopped when a light turned on illuminating a cage where a werewolf was imprisoned he jumped on the bars growling fiercely.

"Pfft, I've been cornered by a bunch of mummies, I've been chased by an evil elf, a witch made us swallows disgusting potions and I was freaking kidnapped by a vampire. So if they think that a silly wannabe wolf is going to scare me than you're wrong," Gabriella scoffed.

"I think they ran out of ideas or something," Troy replied as he pushed the door to exit the house.

They squinted their eyes, not used to the daylight.

"Hey look at this," he exclaimed as they were passing a small booth where photos were displayed of people that went into the haunted house.

They went to the counter to see theirs.

"Oh wow that's embarrassing," she stated upon seeing a picture of them from when they were getting cornered by the mummies.

In the picture she was hiding behind him holding onto his arm while he was blocking her, protectively.

"Hopefully nobody is ever going to see this," he added, shocked at the fact that they looked like a couple.

"Okay, let's go," she said after a moment.

They left the booth both regretting not having bought the picture to remind them of this day.

- - -

**Thank you for all the good feedbacks you guys sent me about my new story 'The one left behind' which I decided to post after New Year. Right now, I'm writing this other short Christmas story that I'll post on the 20****th**** of December so, be on the look out for that. **

**Review please. **


	11. Chapter 10

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: ****This is set 2 weeks after the Albuquerque fair. The reason why I haven't updated in like a month is because 1. I was writing my Christmas story, 2. I was inspired for other stories, and 3. Because my final exams are coming up. **

**Dedication: To my beta. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you right now, I'm sending out my best wishes to you and your family. If you need anything, I'm here alright?**

Chapter 10

"Montez, have you seen this?" Troy asked indignantly showing her one of the numerous fliers spread all over the walls of their high school.

"Do you think I'm blind or something? Of course I saw them! There was one glued to my locker!" Gabriella retorted.

"What kind of fucking idiot could have done this? This is fucking invasion of privacy; this is _illegal_!" he continued angrily, ignoring her statement.

"Actually, not really. It's obvious that those posters are photoshopped, I mean look at this. And would you stop swearing for one second?"

"Once I'm gonna found out who did this, I'm gonna smash their fucking faces in," he threatened.

She just rolled her eyes at his antics, not exactly seeing why Troy found it to be a big deal.

"What if it's a girl that did it?" Gabriella suggested casually. "What if it's someone you and I know? What if the person who did this is actually a blonde girl with green eyes and happens to be your best friend that tried to set us up several times?"

"…Do you really think she would do something like this? Something that is incredibly low and tasteless?"

"Oh, I don't know, wasn't she the one who locked us up in your bedroom two weeks ago? Wasn't she the one who tries ever so hard to make us date? Whatever, I'm not insinuating anything. After all, she is your best friend," she continued.

He pondered over it for a semi-second before realising that the brunette was in fact right, as usual.

"I'm gonna talk to her," he said at last.

"Nah, there's no point. It's not as if we're going to win anyway. I mean, most of the female population of this school hates you. Plus, I'm not exactly popular."

Troy relaxed a little at this but frowned when he realised something.

"What if the fact that the girls hate me will make them want to humiliate me?"

However their discussion was cut short when the first bell rang, announcing that class would start in 10 minutes.

"Bolton, listen to me. Today we'll try as hard as we can to dissuade the whole school NOT to vote for us, you hear me? Do everything you can," she ordered.

"Can I, like, pull away your chair when you're about to sit down?" he inquired.

"Yeah."

"Can I steal your stuff and dump them in the garbage?"

"Yep."

"Can I…"

"Everything Bolton," she interrupted. "Just be careful not to make it seem like you're flirting with me alright?" upon seeing his confused expression she sighed. "Whatever, just do your best."

"Got it," he replied cheerfully, excited for the day.

The second bell rang and they ran to their classes. Right after Gabriella settled into her seat, the interphone started to emit a screeching sound. Everyone groaned, blocking their ears.

"… is it on?" a voice said after a moment.

"Yes, Ms. Evans. You can talk now," the principal's voice said in the background.

"Okay. GOOD MORNING EAST HIGH!" Sharpay exclaimed in the mike, making the students cringe once again.

"… you don't need to speak so loud, they can hear you even if you whisper," Mr. Matsui explained.

"I know that, I just wanted to wake them up," she replied, annoyed at his interruption. "Moving on, my name is Sharpay Michelle Evans, president of the drama club, but you knew that. However, I'm not here to talk about my next performance, which is this Friday, by the way; but to talk about the election for cutest couple. As you all know, this year the yearbook committee decided to let East High choose the best couple. Many of you might not know this, but this year two of my good friends are being considered."

"Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name," Gabriella pleaded inwardly.

"Their names are Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez, and I am proud to say that I matched them up. If you don't know who they are just look at the posters glued to the school walls and you'll see them. If you aren't convinced by their cuteness, just observe them, study them and vote for them. Thank you."

Gabriella flushed in embarrassment when, as soon as Sharpay had finished her speech, all of her classmates turned to stare at her.

"Oh Bolton, it's on," she thought.

- - -

"I can't believe Sharpay would do this to me, I just can't!" Troy ranted, pacing in front of Gabriella in between periods.

"I can," the brunette replied plainly.

"I mean what the hell? 'If you're not convinced by their cuteness, just observe them, study them and vote for them'?"

"Are you guys really dating?" a young girl interrupted coming up to them.

"No, not even close. In fact we're the opposite, we actually _hate_ each other," Gabriella answered quickly trying to convince her.

"Hate is not the opposite of love. Indifference is because there's only a fine line between love and hate," she said in a snobby way. "And I think you guys are lying, I mean, it's so obvious you like each other."

"Listen kid, we're not dating and we don't like each other. I mean, she's just an infuriating bitch, why would I want to date her?" he replied.

"Yeah and he's just a whiny brat, why would I date_ him_?" the brunette added looking at her companion with furrowed eyebrows, insulted by his words.

"I am not a brat!" Troy screeched.

"And I am not a female dog!"

"Oh Montez, come on, even you've got to admit that you are most of the time a complete and utter bitch."

"Am not, I only am with you 'cause you piss me off!"

"Don't you dare try to put the blame on me!"

"I will if I want to. You can't do anything about it," she said haughtily.

"You're the one to blame!"

"You started it like you do for every single argument we have!"

"You guys are so cute," the young freshmen declared, making their attention snap back in her direction.

"Um excuse me, what?" the basketball captain asked incredulously.

"You guys are one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Sharpay was right, you guys are made for each other," she continued eyes sparkling in excitement. "You think the same way but try to convince yourself that you don't. So cute! I'm gonna convince all my friends to vote for you guys."

And then she was gone.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Troy wondered.

"I have no idea. But damn, that girl is like a mini version of Sharpay."

"I know right? That's what I was thinking."

"Yeah, from the hair, to the attitude, that was soo Sharpay."

"Definitely, I pity the poor guy who's going to fall into her claws."

"Pfft, I don't get what she was saying, I mean you and me do not think the same."

"I know like what the fuck, we're like the two sides of Hannah Montana, you know."

"…Bolton, you do know that Hannah Montana and Miley are the same person right, just with a wig?" Gabriella blanched.

- - -

Troy was bored. No. He was not just bored, he was booorreeedd. The teacher was just going on and on and on and Gabriella was hanging on every single word he said while the blue eyed boy was playing with his eraser… And then, he was struck with an idea.

"She did say to do everything I could to make us look incompatible to everyone else huh?" He started to smirk.

With his finger nails he cut his eraser little by little in tiny bits until he had a handful. One by one, he threw it at the back of the brunette's head, not missing a single one of them. The first time she just stiffened, the second one she gritted her teeth, the third one she was breathing heavily trying to keep her cool still but the fourth time she was just plain pissed.

"Cut it out!" she hissed turning around.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

She just glared and faced the front again. He started to throw it at her more repeatedly and soon every student was aware of it and was waiting for the time Gabriella would explode.

"I told you to CUT. IT. OUT!!!" she snapped loudly, fed up with it.

"Is something wrong Ms. Montez?" Mr. Jackson asked interrupting his lecture, surprised by her outburst.

"Yes, that idiot Troy Bolton won't stop throwing stuff at me since class started," she answered, angrily.

The boy in question just chuckled, amused by her answer.

"Well, can I'll reveal to you something Ms. Montez. When a boy likes a girl, sometimes he will go to a certain extent to let her know. Sometimes he will be straightforward and make her laugh, other times he will be more subtle because he's shy. He'll annoy her, poke her, and shove her because that's the only way he thinks he will get any sort of reaction from her," the teacher started to explain with everybody listening carefully.

When they caught on what he was saying, all their classmates started to chuckle and to look at Troy, while he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Of course that kind of 'flirting' is usually used by middle-schoolers, but there are always exceptions right?" he finished, smiling from ear to ear.

The girls all giggled and laughed and cooed, while the boys whistled with the ones closer to him clapping the basketball captain on the back playfully. Troy was fuming, he was soo humiliated.

- - -

At lunch, Troy was still mad about the incident, so as he spotted Gabriella he did not hesitate in throwing his jell-o at her.

Gabriella froze as the cold wiggly substance came in contact with her face. As her vision cleared up, she realised that everyone had stop talking. However, her attention was fixed on the blue eyed boy who was currently laughing his butt off. Her eyes narrowed and next thing the students knew, chilli fries were sliding down Troy's shirt. All at once, the school became alive and food was thrown all over the cafeteria.

"You're such a…" Gabriella started only to stop short.

"What? A jerk? A jackass? Oh yeah, you can't say those words, right? After all, you don't want your perfect little reputation to go down the drain," he taunted, smirking.

"ASSHOLE!!!" she yelled lunging at him with all her might.

Troy only emitted a scream as they both fell to the ground.

"God I hate you," she hissed.

"Right back at you," he replied, swallowing deeply, pained to hear her say that.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE???"

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks, shock to see their principal so angry.

"Who is responsible for this, huh? Who started this? I WANT NAMES!" Mr. Matsui continued. "Everybody will clean this whole mess if nobody speaks up."

Troy and Gabriella shared a look. Upon realising they were both tangled into each other they got up.

"I did this Mr. Matsui. I'm responsible for this, me and no one else." Troy declared loudly.

As his partner opened her mouth to turn herself in also, he shut her up by shaking his head slightly.

"Mr. Bolton, you'll stay here until everything is cleaned up, you hear me?" Mr. Matsui ordered.

"Yeah, I heard you," he responded bravely. "For the record, it had to be done."

Gabriella tried to speak up but Troy grabbed her hand, stopping her from doing so.

"Don't. You'll lose your scholarship if you tell him," he whispered softly so no one would hear.

"But I can't let him do this to you when I'm to blame too," she protested.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm probably going to get suspended for a couple of days but it's no big deal. It won't be the first time it happened to me," he reassured her.

Troy sent her a small smile, let go of her hand and walked toward the principal who was waiting for him.

- - -

Troy sighed bored out of his mind, as he cleaned up another table. After he had been conveyed to the principal's office and received a 3 days suspension, he had started cleaning the cafeteria. He let out another sigh when the bell rang, announcing the end of the day, knowing he was far from being done.

"Why do I have to have a good conscience?" he asked himself.

His head snapped up when he heard the cafeteria doors being opened. His mouth dropped as he saw all of his senior classmates piling up into the room.

"You didn't really think we would leave you clean this whole mess all by yourself, did ya?" Sharpay inquired, one eyebrow raised.

Every student went to take a mop, a broom or a wet cloth and busied themselves into cleaning the lunch room they had dirtied up.

"I can't believe this. Evans, thank you," he declared, touched.

"It's not me. It's her," Sharpay answered pointing toward Gabriella who was cleaning up a table.

Troy made his way toward her, arms crossed.

"Sharpay told me it's you who did this," he declared standing beside the brunette. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," Gabriella replied, facing him. "I heard you got a 3 day suspension, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. I'm the one who threw jell-o at you."

"Yeah, I still have some in my hair by the way," she smiled.

They continued to work side by side, in silence.

"It might sound stupid, but did you really mean what you said earlier?" Troy inquired.

"About what?"

"About how you… hated me," he continued, painfully.

"No. Gosh no. Troy trust me, I say a lot of stuff that I don't mean when I'm mad. You may annoy me and piss me off a lot and yeah sometimes I gotta admit that I feel like strangling you; but just know that I will never hate you." Gabriella declared softly.

"Right back at you, Montez," he replied, sincerely.

They shared an honest smile and went back to cleaning; both oblivious to the rest of the seniors who had watched the whole thing.

- - -

"What happened?" Troy asked 3 days later when he walked in on Gabriella who was close to tears and Sharpay who was laughing hysterically.

The blonde only showed him her laptop.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he bellowed.

Evidently the article they had just read indicated that Troy and Gabriella had been voted cutest couple and the picture attached to it was of them in the cafeteria while they were cleaning up covered in food.

"See? I told you they would think like me," Sharpay boasted.

- - -

**I got the idea for this chapter while I was… cleaning. For some unknown reason, every time I clean the house I get inspired. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, my beta is going through something right now, so it really doesn't seem appropriate for me to make her correct it. **

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: Sorry if any of you have been confused when they saw my pen name, as you can see, I decided to change it. As usual, thanks to all who ****have been reviewing/favoriting/alerting, it makes my day. **

Chapter 11

There are moments in life that you just wished you could skip. His birthday was at the top of Troy's list. That morning he woke up to see his mom and dad sitting on his bed with huge scary grins on their faces. All at once they opened their mouths and Troy just knew they would start singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"STOP!" he exclaimed in a loud voice to prevent them from singing to him like he was a kid. "Guys, I'm eighteen. I'm an adult, no need to sing me that childish song kay?"

"Troy you just ruined it!" whined Mrs. Bolton.

He just rolled his eyes and got up.

"What do you want to do today?" his father asked.

"Dunno. Either way I'm going to end up at Shar's place for the 'surprise' party she throws me every year since I was 4," he shrugged.

"Would you like to go eat breakfast at McDonald's?" suggested his mom.

His face lit up and both parents knew that they would be spending their morning in the greasy fast-food restaurant.

- - -

"You sure you don't mind us going to Grandma's?" asked Jack later on as he was about to leave the house.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway I'm not even coming back home 'til at the least tomorrow morning. Just go," Troy replied.

"Okay, bye son."

Troy watched as his parents drove away and sighed, knowing he had to get ready for the party he was supposed to attend in a few minutes. He took a quick shower, dressed in a black t-shirt, dark jeans and his black converse, got into his car and drove reluctantly to Sharpay's house.

- - -

He groaned as he hit himself against the window frame, trying to sneak in. He really didn't want to use the front door and pretend to be surprise when everyone would come out of hiding and yell: 'Surprise!'. Troy brushed himself off and not even a second later, the lights went on.

"SURPRISE!!!" screamed the entire room full of his classmates.

His eyes widened in shock.

"You should know by now that I know you like the back of my hand," Sharpay remarked.

She walked toward him and engulfed him into a hug. He patted on the back twice, awkwardly.

"Happy birthday Bolton," she mumbled.

"Thanks Shar."

"Do you want to open your presents?" the blonde inquired, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

"No it's okay. Later."

"I've got a surprise for you, come with me," she ordered.

Troy followed his best friend as she was walking rapidly across the room full of decorations. Many stopped him to wish him a happy birthday and he responded by faking a smile and saying 'thank you'. Finally, when he reached Sharpay, she was standing beside a blonde girl that looked oddly familiar; although he couldn't really recall where he had seen her.

"Troy, this is Ashley. Ashley this is Troy," she said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you," Ashley greeted him politely to which he just smiled briefly.

"Ashley is the daughter of one of my daddy's co-worker. She really likes things that are fancy and expansive, she is 5 ft 7 and as you can see, she's blond and has green eyes," Sharpay continued.

He just looked at his best friend blankly, not really getting what she was doing.

"What happened to you being convinced that me and Gabriella were meant to be?" he burst out.

"Now, no need to be rude," the drama queen replied, glaring at him. "And I just figured that you were right, you and Gabriella are just not meant to go out."

"Oh and why not?" he inquired.

"Ashley, why don't you go get the birthday boy a drink?"

The young girl scurried away, glad to escape the two friends.

"Since when do you want me to push you and Gabs to date? As far as I'm concerned you always hated when I meddled in your business."

"I never said I did… want to date Gabi, I mean. But, the thing is you just confuse me."

"Pfft, you should know by now that it's impossible to understand me," Sharpay said, before walking away.

"What the hell?" Troy mumbled, confused even more.

"Here's you drink, I hope you like Coke. I didn't know what to get you, so there," Ashley said coming back, handing him the can.

"Thank you," he said.

"So, do you not like me or anything? Do you not consider me pretty enough to consider going out with me?" she inquired, haughtily.

"Wait, what?" he replied, taken back by her sudden change of attitude.

"You know, I get that Gabriella Montez is every guy's fantasy in this school and yeah, she's the most promising lawyer in town, but that doesn't mean there's no other girls that deserve a chance," she continued, sounding bitter.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you. It's nothing personal but I was just taken back by Sharpay's comment. Sorry if I came off as being rude," Troy said slowly, kind of scared by this girl.

"No, it's fine. Sorry for going at you like that, I don't even know what got into me," Ashley answered, giggling a little. "Let me make it up to you by offering you a dance," she continued, suggestively.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. It's a big party; lots of people to see. Um, see ya around," he replied, walking away quickly.

"Man this girl is bipolar," he mumbled.

- - -

"Ooooh! And Bolton wins again!" Chad exclaimed loudly as he and 10 other guys were playing a game of basketball in Sharpay's backyard.

They slapped him on the back, congratulating him. Troy smiled at them falsely, rolling his eyes on the inside. For the past hour he had played pool, video games and basketball and every single time his rivals let him win because it was his 'birthday'.

"Ugh, if Gabriella was here, she wouldn't even care if it was my fucking birthday and would try her hardest to beat my ass," he thought.

Over the week that followed the food fight incident, he and the brunette girl had spent a lot of times together. Of course they spend most of that time arguing and insulting one another, but it was all fun. He would never admit it to anyone but he really liked to be around her.

He walked back into the house, through the crowd and up the stairs of the big mansion that was Sharpay's house. He stepped into the small library and sighed in relief when he was met by silence.

"What's wrong birthday boy?"

He turned around swiftly recognizing that voice. His face lit up when he saw the one person he wished more than anything to be here.

"Montez! What are you doing here?" he inquired, curiously.

"I'm reading. They got some really interesting books in here," Gabriella responded.

"No, I mean here, at the party."

"Don't you want me here?" she asked and as he was about to retort, continued: "You know what? Don't answer that."

He chuckled. Glad that finally someone treated him normally. She smiled back.

"Sharpay invited me. She said something like: 'You gotta come. It's been years since I've been able to surprise him!'" Gabriella continued, imitating Sharpay.

"Too true. Hey are you up for a game of foosball?" he grinned.

"Meh, I don't really feel like playing a game I'm gonna lose anyway."

"Hey! What happened to your 'I'm better than you' attitude, Montez?"

"Easy. Your best friend ordered me to let you win since it's your day," she shrugged.

"And you said yes?" Troy retorted, disbelieving. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Of course I did. It's common sense. If I win, everybody's going to hate me and glare at me for the rest of the night. And do I really want that? No."

"Yeah well, if you win, I'm gonna love you," he answered simply.

Her eyes widened and as he realised what he had just said he rambled:

"I mean, not love you-love you. Obviously I meant I would like you a lot. No! What I mean is that uh… you know."

She just burst out laughing at his embarrassment.

"So are we gonna play foosball or what?" Gabriella said, not wanting to embarrass him more.

He followed her as she was made her way around Sharpay's house easily, acting like she had lived there forever.

- - -

"Here Troy, open mine," Ashley said handing him a big gift bag.

After multiples foosball games, Troy had been dragged to the living room where he would have to reluctantly open the presents everyone had bought him. He took out a silver Rolex watch. Everyone around him gasped.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" he said loudly.

He kissed her on the cheek, like he did with all the other girls that offered him a gift.

"No problem," Ashley answered, blushing.

"I think that was the last one," Sharpay announced and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

Troy looked around realising Gabriella hadn't given him a gift. However, he was disappointed when he didn't spot her anywhere.

"So, Troy, are you having a good birthday so far?" Ashley asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's awesome," he replied, absentmindedly. "Hey, have you seen Gabriella anywhere?"

"Why? Do you want to like ruin your day or something?" she answered, laughing meanly.

He rolled his eyes, fed up with her and walked off. He went through every room in the house trying to find her.

"Hey Evans, have you seen Montez?" he inquired catching up with his blonde friend.

"Yeah, she's waiting for you in our family library to give you her present," Sharpay replied.

Without saying another word he went up the stairs and evidently found her surrounded by books.

"Sharpay said you were waiting for me?"

"She did?" Gabriella asked, confusedly.

"Yeah. By the way, if you think I didn't realise you didn't give me your gift yet, you're an idiot," he joked.

"Who says I brought you anything?"

"Sharpay."

The brunette rolled her eyes but made no movement that would suggest she would give him her present.

"You won't like it. I'm gonna give you something else some other time," she replied.

"How do you know I'm not gonna like it?"

"Are you serious? Bolton, most of the people here offered you something that costs over 50 bucks. And that's even if you're just a classmate to them. I didn't spend that much."

"Do you really think I'm so superficial that I won't enjoy anything that is not expensive?" he inquired jokingly, to which she only stayed silent. "Oh my god, you do think so."

"Well do I have any reason not to?" she said defensively. "You want your girl to like expensive, so of course you would expect the same treatment from her."

"It's official now. I must see your gift," Troy declared determinedly.

"No. It's okay."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and gimme it."

"You can't make me!"

"It's my fucking birthday!"

"Huh uh. Coming from the guy who hates his birthday right?" Gabriella snarled.

"Montez, just give it," he hissed.

"No Bolton."

"Oh come on Montez, you bought it for me. Please," he pleaded using a different approach.

"Oh whatever, might as well. It's not as if it's gonna be useful to me anyway," she sighed defeated.

She walked toward the back of the room where her purse was, brought it with her, rummaged through it and hand him a bag of Skittles.

"Sssskittttllesss," he mumbled mesmerized by the red package.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I knew you really liked," she explained nervously.

"It's so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes fixed on it. "Wait, Montez, you told me two days ago that you would never in a million year get caught dead buying a pack of Skittles. What happened to that?" he inquired looking at her.

"Yeah well, that was before I realised that I didn't know what to buy you," Gabriella replied, embarrassedly.

"Well, I'm glad you would sacrifice your pride for me Montez. I really am," he teased, playfully, although his eyes indicated her that he was serious.

"That's not all, though," she fished in her purse once more to take out 4 other packs of Skittles, each different one from the other. "I didn't know which one you liked best so I got every kind I could find," she explained.

Troy took it from her carefully, feeling like the richest man on earth.

"See, told you it was lame," she said, apologetic.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Montez! This is the best fucking present I could've ever ask for!" he burst out, eyes full of happiness.

Without saying another word he engulfed Gabriella in a big hug.

"But… it's only candies," she stammered, confusedly.

"Yeah, but they're the BEST! Montez, do you have any idea how much I hoped I would get some for my birthday? Fuck man. For the past 16 years that's all I ever asked for. Unfortunately, my friends always think I'm joking so they don't buy me any," he explained against her hair.

He let go off her, after what seemed like forever and looking into his eyes Gabriella saw that he really was sincerely happy and it made her feel the same.

"Thank you so much."

He kissed her on the cheek softly, remembering his manners.

"No problem."

- - -

**I have a few chapters written ahead, I just don't have time to put them on. It may take a while for me to update often again, the reason is because I got my first job and am trying to balance it with school and all that. **

**Anyways tell me what you thought about this chapter. Oh and I posted another story it's called: 'The Gardener' so if you have time, you can check it out. **


	13. Chapter 12

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: Someone asked me this for chapter 10**** and I forgot to answer so, basically what was on the posters at the beginning of the chapter was a photoshopped picture of them. Like, their heads were on someone else's body, to make it seem as if they were together. On another note, 18 reviews guys?!! OMG I haven't had that much reviews since the second chapter. So thank you guys sooo much!**

Chapter 12

Troy sighed impatiently, annoyed.

"You _have_ to go, Bolton. I already promised her you would," Sharpay hissed angrily.

"Make up your fucking mind Evans! First you invite Montez as my 'surprise' for my birthday party, then you set me up on a date with that Ashley girl. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Give me a break. I'm doing this for your own good, so you, yourself, can decide who you'd rather be with."

"Evans, I don't know if you've realised but that Ashley girl is fucking _bipolar_!" he retorted.

"Maybe but she's exactly the kind of girl you described to me when you told me what you were looking for in a girl. She's blonde, has green eyes, is tall, she's rich, funny, loooovess to be spoiled and blablabla."

Troy started to ponder about what she just said and realised his best friend was right.

"When's the date?" he asked.

- - -

"… and did I mention that she _loves_ fancy?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, annoyed by her 'sort of' friend.

"Yes, Bolton, you've said it 8 times already, along with: 'Her eyes are green-green, not blue-green' and the 'she's 5 ft. 7 which is perfect for my 5 ft. 9 frame since I won't have to bend down to reach her lips,'" she said drily. "Trust me, I counted."

"But it's true Montez, I'm telling you. She is it. She's my dream girl," Troy Bolton declared, eyes sparkling.

"You remind me so much of a girl sometimes Bolton. You really do," Gabriella retorted. "I'm really starting to wonder if you're just hiding your boobs."

That made him snap out of his fantasy world and his eyes narrowed at her smug expression.

"Well you know what Montez? I think you're just fucking jealous," he snapped.

"What?!" she replied, outraged.

"You heard me. Yeah, that's right, I'm right aren't I? This is why you're not saying anything. You're in love with me; don't even try to deny it. Well you know what, you had me at your disposition for 2 months now and you didn't take advantage of it. So now all I can say is, it's too fucking little too late."

"Why would I be in love with your annoying, picky, cocky ass?" she hissed. "You're so damn arrogant sometimes that I just feel like kicking you in the gut."

"Methinks thou protest too much," he mocked in a fake British accent. "And I know you love my ass," he chuckled, in a snobby way.

Gabriella became red in anger; her brown irises darkened becoming almost black. Troy's smile dropped and knew he had taken it too far.

SSMMACKK!

"AAAHHH!!!" yelled Troy clutching his reddened left cheek.

"You deserve it, asshole," she hissed before walking away.

"Man, brunette got some mean slap," he thought.

He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to make the pain in his jaw go away. He wasn't really angry at Gabriella for slapping him; after all, he did take it too far. But when he realised that everyone had seen it and were laughing at him, he became mad; blaming her for his humiliation, again.

- - -

"Seniors, come get your yearbooks! Four years is a long time and lots of memories, so be sure to not forget them," the editor of the yearbook committee announced.

Troy made his way to the table surrounded by his classmates. One line was reserved for those who had already paid, the other for the ones who hadn't. He stood in line with Sharpay in the pre-paid one.

"Here you go, Troy," the girl checking the names said handing him his copy.

"Thank you," he answered getting out of the line.

He walked slowly, browsing through the pages only for it to be snatched seconds later by his best friend.

"Hey! I was reading that," he protested.

"I'm going to give it to Gabriella so she'll sign it. No need to thank me. I'm doing it because I'm in a mood to help the needy," Sharpay declared taking off with his yearbook under her arm.

"Wait Evans!" Troy tried, but she was already gone.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Even if his blonde friend had known about their fight, she would've still taken his album to make her sign it. The bell rang and Troy darted off to his locker.

- - -

At the end of the day, his yearbook was still in Gabriella's possession. Troy walked through all the hallways, looking for her, not wanting her to take it home.

"Man, where is she?" he mumbled.

He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He swirled around and came face to face with the brunette he had been trying to find.

"Here, I signed it," Gabriella declared stiffly, passing his yearbook back to him.

"Hope you didn't poison it too much," Troy replied in the same tone.

"You can check for yourself, but for the record, I didn't write half the stuff I wanted to, for the simple reason I didn't want to spend my time on you," she replied glaring at him.

"Pass me your yearbook, so I can do the same to you," he retorted eyes in tiny slits.

As if waiting for it, she handed him hers. Without another word, they turned away from each other and went back to their lockers.

- - -

Shutting his bedroom door shut, Troy grabbed her yearbook album from his bag, knowing exactly what he was going to write. All the way from school to his house he had tried to come up with the meanest message he could compose. He hadn't check Gabriella's message in his yearbook yet since he did not want to lose focus. He sat at his desk, took out a pen, flipped through the album until he reached the signature pages and wrote:

_Montez, this year, you've made my life absolute hell. You always have a false opinion about every single thing everyone does. You think you're all that, well guess what? Knowledge can not get __you everything. Love can't be found through knowledge, but unfortunately you don't seem like you know that. So have a wonderful pathetic life without ever feeling happy. _

He didn't even bother signing it, knowing that she would probably try to erase his message anyway. He smiled, feeling relieved.

"Now I can read what she wrote to me," he thought.

He took his own yearbook, flipped through the pages until he reached the last section where a single message was present.

_Troy, _

_If I would just write what I feel in this exact moment, my message would probably turn into a big hate letter. What stops me from calling you names' the fact that 10 years from now when you're going to flip through your yearbook and see my inscription, you're probably not going to remember that we had a fight and it will leave you the impression that a girl you knew hated you so bad. I know that 10 years from here, I'm going to look back and will have forgotten our fight. I'm probably going to regret writing this but, I just wanted you to know that you brightened my senior year. We've had a paint fight on the auditorium, got locked into your room, snuck out by the roof, went to AF, had a food fight, were voted cutest couple, etc. And these are the moments I want to remember you by, not the screaming matches, but the numerous fun times we've had together. _

_Hope to see you again one day,_

_Gabriella_

Troy froze in shock and re-read it a couple of times not believing that Gabriella had written him a nice message.

"Oh my God. OhmyGod. OH MY GOD!!!" he yelled out.

He grabbed her yearbook and flipped through the pages hoping he hadn't really written what he thought he wrote.

"Ahh FUCK!" he growled. "White-out, I need white-out," he mumbled, looking through his stuff.

Grabbing the white bottle, he shakily applied it on this message trying to erase it. But by accident, he dropped the brush and it smeared across another signature.

"Shit," he cursed.

By trying to clean it up, he only succeeded in making it worse.

"I'll just rewrite what that student wrote, so then Montez won't see the difference."

Troy started to apply some more white liquid over his own hateful message but as he was closing the lid, the yearbook fell from the desk, closing in the process. He closed his eyes, cursing silently. He grabbed the album and flipped through the last pages where yes, his message was hidden, but so where half of the other signatures. By closing it when the white-out wasn't even dry yet, it got smudge all over the two pages.

"What the fuck am I going to do now? Montez' gonna hate me for sure."

And that's when he had an idea.

- - -

Troy went to school that next morning with Gabriella's old yearbook in one hand and money in his pocket. He walked to the school's office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Bolton?" the secretary asked.

"I would like to buy the senior yearbook, I wasn't there yesterday," he said smoothly.

"Okay, wait here for one second," she said, getting up.

After a while she came back with a new yearbook and handed it to him.

"It's gonna be 40 dollars."

He took out his wallet and got out the exact amount.

"Thank you, have a good day," the secretary said.

Troy walked out while checking inside Gabriella's old yearbook to see who had written her messages.

"First stop, Taylor Mckessie," he mumbled.

- - -

"Didn't I already signed hers?" asked Taylor, frowning deeply.

"Uuhh no. Or else I wouldn't ask you wouldn't I?" Troy answered, weakly.

"That's weird I was sure I wrote something about her intelligence and stuff like that. Oh well, now it's my chance to write something that is more personal."

- - -

"I already signed hers," Jason Cross grunted.

"No, you didn't."

"I'll show you," he responded taking the yearbook from Troy's hand and flipped to the last section. "Where is it?" he mumbled his eyes scanning the whole page where, evidently, his signature was missing. "What the hell? Someone erased it, 'cause I know I wrote her something. I remember because when I was done, Gab smiled to me big time."

"Just sign the freaking book," Troy snapped, fed up.

"Okay, calm down dude."

He took the pen away from the blue eyed boy and wrote another message.

- - -

"Didn't I…" William Smith started.

"No, you didn't. Now just sign it," Troy snapped interrupting him from asking the question he had heard more than 20 times that day.

"Oh okay. Sweet, now I can really write what I wanted to write to her. You see, I thought I already wrote her something and in my mind, it sucked balls. I'm glad it wasn't real."

"Good for you. Now write," he replied.

- - -

By lunchtime, he had collected all the signatures her former yearbook contained and more. In every single one of his classes that he didn't have with Gabriella, he had asked his classmates to sign her album. Now, making his way toward her locker, he felt pleased with himself.

"Hey Montez, what's up?" he asked coming up behind her.

However she did not motion as if she had heard him and stood there, frozen in shock looking at something she was holding in her hands. Troy peeked over her shoulder to see she was holding a note saying:

_U took Stanford from me, prepare 2 pay_

"What the fuck is this?" he growled in her ear, angrily.

She jumped and turned around swiftly but not before shoving the threat letter in her pocket.

"Bolton what the hell are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Is this the first?" he asked, ignoring her.

"The first what?" she said, feigning confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me. Is this the first time you got a fucking letter like that?" Troy inquired darkly. "Well?"

"Why do you care Bolton?" Gabriella sighed.

"We already went over this Montez and I know you know the answer. Now answer the damn question."

"I've been getting them for a week now," she retaliated after a moment.

He groaned.

"Montez, why didn't you tell me?" he inquired gently. "I could've been there for you."

"I didn't know it would continue. I thought that after a while they would stop," Gabriella replied lamely, looking down. "But every single time I would come to my locker, there would be a note falling from it."

She looked so vulnerable that before Troy had the chance to ponder it, he brought her into his arms. At first she didn't return his hug, which he knew was because she felt lost, so he just held her tighter. Finally Gabriella let herself go and relaxed in his embrace completely, wanting more than anything to feel someone supporting her. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's gonna be okay Gabriella. We're going to find who did this to you. I'm there for you, always," he whispered softly.

He felt her nod against his chest. She wasn't sobbing like most girls would have, which made her, in his eyes, the strongest girl he had ever met.

"Hey, I've got something to give you 'kay?" he mumbled pulling away a little to look at her face, arms still wrapped around her.

"Okay," she replied simply.

Troy put and arm around Gabriella's shoulders and together they walked through the school's hallways. Once they reached his locker, he dropped his arm to dial his lock combination. He rummaged through it a bit and took out her new yearbook. Originally he had planned to give it to her and pretend as if it was her old one, but now he didn't feel like lying to her.

"Sorry, if the messages are not how you remembered them. Truth is, I… kind of messed up your old one by accident," he explained sheepishly. In response she just blinked at him. "An incident that involved white-out. It was unfixable and I'm really sorry."

Gabriella flipped through the pages quickly stopping at the signature section and her eyes widened when she discovered it was entirely covered with signature from everybody from their senior class. It flattered her he had asked everybody, something she had refrained from doing in case she would get rejected. Her eyes scanned the whole page for Troy's message.

"Turn the page," he said gently.

She turned it carefully and her mouth dropped when she saw another page entirely covered with yet other messages. However, she still didn't see his anywhere.

"Where's yours?"

"Well I kind of figured you would be mad at me for ruining your old one, so I refrained," Troy explained.

"Troy, do you realise what you did? You asked our whole class to write me a message. And that I consider it to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Besides, you know what I wrote in yours, so don't even try to play dumb. I want to remember you, so please sign it."

"Okay," he said taking it from her hands.

"You can take it to class, if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. I already know what I'll write and I'd rather have you watch me writing it, so then you'll know I mean it."

Troy sank down to the floor, pen in hand and rested against the lockers comfortably. Gabriella sat beside him, their shoulders touching.

_Gabriella_

_I hate words. _

"Must you start with a negative sentence?" she inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't done," he replied.

_I hate laying down my feelings on a paper, because I feel like they can never do justice to how I really feel. _

"See? Better now?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, just keep writing."

_If Sharpay would've asked me two months ago how I felt about you, I would've replied that I didn't know you at all, except that you were incredibly smart and had a fiery temper. Oh and that you were hot for a brunette. _

"I'm glad to see that your adjective range hasn't changed," she said, sarcastically.

"Stop interrupting," he snapped, kind of regretting to have wanted her to see him write her a message.

_One month ago, I would've said that you were the most annoying, frustrating, frightening, sarcastic, frustrating _

"You already wrote frustrating once," Gabriella interrupted.

"I was doing that to add effect. You see, I don't want you to forget how much you angered me."

_creature I've ever met. I would've said that I wished it were the end of senior year so I could be away from you. _

"Ah gee, way to make a girl feel better Bolton," Gabriella hissed.

"Montez, that was around the time where we had our paint fight and our disastrous encounter in the music room."

"Still, you don't have to be so harsh in my yearbook. Where it'll be engraved forever."

"If only you knew," Troy mumbled under his breath, referring to the previous message he had written.

"What d'you say?"

"Nothing."

_Right now, three weeks away from graduation I'm happy you came into my life. Even though we argued 95 % of the time, the other 5% spend with you were the best moments in my high school life. And for some crazy reason, I came to care about you a lot. You're certainly one heck of a girl Montez and even though it shames me to say so, I'll miss you a lot next year. _

_Troy_

"Aww Bolton! I'll miss you too!" Gabriella said, smiling at him. "By the way, I'm proud of you. You did not curse once in this message."

"I knew I forgot something!" he exclaimed.

And before she could've had the time to protest, he grabbed the pen he had put down.

_Ps. Thanks for the fucking reminder Montez._

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything just rested her head on his shoulder.

"At least it's not that bad," she whispered.

"You know I don't do shit like that."

"Sure you do," Gabriella disagreed. "But, your message is fine like this. Don't change anything."

"It's just because you don't want me to ruin it."

"Of course."

- - -

**The reason why I posted this chapter early was because I can't wait to put up the next one. I'm actually anxious and excited at the same time to see if you'll like it or not. As for the next chapter of The Gardener, it should be up in a few days depending when my beta will be able to correct it. **

**Review please. **


	14. Chapter 13

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: 21 reviews??? Dammmnnn! That's just famazing **

Chapter 13

If anyone would've pressed their ears against that particular door leading to that particular room, they would've been considered as 'creeper'. If anyone would've had sat beside that damn locked door, they would've been grossed out. If anyone would've had tried to listen through that wooden door, they would've heard a couple making out.

"What the hell was that?" Gabriella asked, breathlessly.

"I don't fucking know," Troy answered, equally out of breath.

"Well you should because you're the one who kissed me," she hissed.

"Well I didn't see you protesting!"

Flashback

"I feel like running you over with a car!" yelled Gabriella, angrily.

"Shut up, you don't even have a car!" Troy screamed back.

They were currently making their way where Sharpay was sitting, arguing, as usual.

"Well I want to rent one and run you over with it!"

"Which you'll spend the rest of your life paying for because of the damages."

"I'll just burn it and nobody will know it ever existed."

"And how am I supposed to be declared dead huh? Hit by an invisible car?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well who said anybody will care if you're dead?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Both of you!" Sharpay screeched, fed up with their insignificant argument. "Gosh I'm so fucking tired of you guys always fighting because you don't act on your sexual attraction toward one other and let it out by fucking arguing about everything!"

"Ehm, I don't think so," he blinked.

"Oh really? Let's see shall we? Two days ago, Gabriella, you got jealous because Troy here had a great time with Ashley and instead of just admitting your attraction toward him, you slapped him," she started.

The blue eyed boy just snickered while the brunette glared at him before hitting him on the arm.

"5 minutes ago, you, Bolton, got jealous because Mark started to hit on Gabriella, but instead of saying you like her; you just started to punch the guy before running away like a maniac, dragging her along while she just bitched at you the whole way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Oh I think you do," she replied simply. "And I'm tired of it. I'm fucking exhausted. So please, just make out already."

"What if we don't want to?" Gabriella asked, stubbornly.

"Do it anyways."

They looked at each other and started to laugh, no that would definitely not happen. Not in their books anyway.

- - -

"Bolton, go get my other I-Pod," Sharpay ordered later on, at her party.

"Why me?" he questioned.

"Because it'll give you something to do since you don't want to drink after what happened last time."

Troy just rolled his eyes, but did not argue and made his way upstairs anyway. He opened the door of his best friend bedroom and closed the door behind him, breathing in relief as he was met by silence.

"YOU IDIOT!"

He jumped and turned around quickly to come face to face with an irritated Gabriella.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" he replied.

"The door's locked!" she yelled.

His eyes narrowed in slits before trying to turn the doorknob that was evidently locked.

"This just feels like déjà-vu," he muttered bitterly.

She huffed in annoyance before walking back to Sharpay's bed where she just let herself fall, defeated.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" she groaned.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he retorted sitting beside her on the bed.

"No, not really," she sighed. "Gosh, your best friend is so annoying!"

"I know, she always has been but, never as much as these past few months since she met you," he answered looking at her pointedly.

"Are you trying to insinuate that this situation is _my_ fault?" she inquired, getting up, outraged.

"And what if I am?"

"You know what? I really really don't feel like arguing with you now, so I'll just let it go," she declared.

He nodded, before getting up to go check the windows.

"I already tried that, she locked them too," she stated in a monotone voice.

"Damnit!" he yelled, as it was not budging.

"I told you so."

"Yeah yeah, you did," he said unenthusiastically, letting himself fall beside her.

"How many hours is a party supposed to be?" she asked after a moment.

"Usually it ends at around 1 in the morning."

She lifted her head a little to stare at the digital clock on Sharpay's night stand and dejectedly said:

"That means we're stuck here for another 2 hours."

"Plus nobody'll come here because Evans threatened everyone that she's going to kill them if they ever venture into her room."

"Crap."

Rolling his head to face her, they just stared at each other in silence. For once, he really got to inspect her face. Her high cheekbones, her innocent dark irises, the curls that just seemed to enhance her beautiful face, her pink full lips, it was official, Gabriella Montez was definitely a beauty. He turned on his side and held his head on his plumped up hand, while she did the same.

"You're actually really beautiful Gabriella," he whispered, before lifting a hesitating hand toward her, to let them entangled in her curls.

He caressed them gently, his thumb brushing over the side of her face delicately and it surprised both of them that she let him do so. He finally cupped her cheek, caressing the skin and suddenly they seemed not close enough. He slowly brought his lips to brush against hers, barely touching. Pulling away a little, he opened his eyes to stare into her eyes to gauge her reaction. He didn't see anger so he kissed her again but more decidedly this time. She opened her lips a little and kissed him back, bringing her hands around his shoulder to bring him closer.

End of flashback

"That's because you didn't even gave me a chance to! Immediately you shoved your tongue in my mouth!" Gabriella protested.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you didn't stop me!" Troy snapped.

"You just don't get it, I… what's that?" she interrupted herself, getting up before making her way toward Sharpay's desk where a familiar picture was framed.

She took it and frowned as she saw the picture of them when they were in the Haunted House at the last Albuquerque Fair. She heard Troy, coming to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"So she knew," he whispered against her ear. "She knew all along that we would escape and she even followed us there."

"Your best friend really is a genius," she muttered.

"We really do look like a real couple there huh?"

"Yeah, we even had the shirts to intensify that image."

"I don't know, I guess I can see why Sharpay and our class mates think we look good," he admitted, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Me too," she confirmed, resting her hands on his.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we, for two hours pretend to be dating?" he suggested.

"Huh?" she answered confusedly, turning around to face him, breaking their hold in the process.

"Yeah, I mean, why don't we, like, act like a couple ya know? I mean like, everybody says we are one but we keep on telling them it'll never happen, but we never really tried, ya know?" he struggled to explain.

"That's stupid," she stated drily.

"No, it's not! Think about it Montez. Sharpay keeps on telling us that the reason we're always arguing is because we don't make-out and we're like frustrated. Teachers always say I'm like a creep who's in love with you. We were fucking voted to be best couple for Goodness' sake!"

"What's your point?"

"Maybe they see something about us that we have never ever realised before," he concluded, triumphantly for sounding smart for once. "And we can't keep telling them they're wrong if we never really tried you know? Plus now's the perfect time, since we're alone."

"For once you make sense, but I'm still uneasy about this."

"Oh come on! Do you really have anything else to suggest passing time for the next two hours?" he stated impatiently.

She didn't answer and just started to think.

"I guess not. So, what are we doing now?" she accepted.

"Um, first thing first, Gabriella Montez," he started, kneeling in front of her. "Do you want to be my girlfriend for the next two hours, for better and for worse? Through health and sickness?"

"Are you for real? Bolton, we're not getting married!"

"Would it really kill you to pretend for once Montez?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"Okay fine. Yes, I, Gabriella Montez, do want to become your faithful and trustworthy girlfriend, for better and for worse, through hell and heaven, mostly hell, but whatever. I accept," she said perkily.

Troy fished his hand through his pocket where he pretended to take out a fake ring and placed it on her finger. He got up and brought her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god baby you have no idea how happy you're making me right now," he said, enthusiastically. "This is the best day of my life."

"Me too, sugar babe, me too."

He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style while she screamed in surprised, clinging onto his neck.

"Now what are you doing, honey bear?" she inquired, confused.

"It's tradition to pick up the uh girlfriend and get her to the bed."

"But… just so we're clear, we are not having a honeymoon. Baby," she added quickly.

"Of course not, boo," he assured, dropping her on Sharpay's bed softly before climbing to lie beside her where he brought an arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled against his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Gabi baby," he whispered.

"Me too, Troyie-poo," she replied in a sugary sweet voice, kissing his chest.

They would never admit it to anyone, but deep down, they meant what they were saying. They really did like to be with each other at this moment.

"Oh my God, baby I just realised something tragic!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh my God what buttercup?" she gasped.

"We don't have a song!" he declared, fakely horrified.

"Oh crap! Hurry, hurry, go grab Sharpay's I-Pod, we need to find a song!"

Troy exaggeratedly rolled from the bed and mocked running in slow motion to the pink I-Pod on his best friend's dresser, while Gabriella was trying to muffle her laughter.

"I have it! Baby after 5 agonizing seconds I finally have the cure to our problem!" he exclaimed, waving it wildly.

"I'm sooo proud of you darling. Attach it to the speaker and put it on shuffle. The first song that's going to be playing, is our song," she suggested.

"Anything for your beautiful hair, Ella," he winked.

He pressed play where a song was half-way through the chorus:

"So shut up shut up shut up,

Don't wanna hear it."

Troy immediately stopped the song: 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan and turned toward his fake-girlfriend and looking at each other was all it took to trigger their laughter.

"That suits us so well!" she giggled.

"The normal us, yeah," he chuckled.

"But not, the couple-for-two-hours us, so change the song, honey bee," she demanded, getting back into her character.

"Your wish is my command."

He clicked the arrow and the first notes of: 'Two is Better than One' by Boys like Girls started to play. He turned to face her and offered her his hand:

"May I have this dance?"

"Our first dance, to our first song," she nodded, grabbing his hand before getting up.

They laced their fingers together and he placed his other hand on her waist while she rested it on his shoulder.

"I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought: 'hey, you know this could be something'," he started to sing along.

"Should I really be surprised you know every word of this song?" she inquired, eyebrow raised as they swung to the music.

"No," he said simply. "'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing. Sing with me baby."

"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one, there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one," they sang together.

At the word 'one' Troy lifted his hand over her head to make her twirl around and made her dive.

"I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing. 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I look at you and everything's okay, and finally now believing," they continued as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he around her waist.

They continued to sway to the music, singing along to each other, sometimes goofing off with exaggerated moves, others while being romantic. As the song progressed, there was no more faking, they really meant what they were singing.

"Two is better than one," they ended together, staring at each other.

They stayed like this for awhile when finally they leaned in and exchanged another sweet kiss.

"Alright you two are allowed to leave now," a voice interrupted behind them.

They swiftly pulled away from each other, blushing madly to have been caught in that compromising position and faced their blonde friend who was staring wide-eyed at them.

"Were… were you guys… kissing?!" Sharpay inquired.

"No!" they both protested at the same time.

"You guys were sooo kissing. OH MY GOD THAT'S SOOOO CUTE!!!" she squealed, loudly.

"Stop!" Troy winced.

"Are you guys dating now? Obviously since you were kissing. Were you guys dancing together or something? Did you do anything in my bed?" Sharpay continued.

"Um," he rubbed his neck, embarrassed, and shared an uncomfortable look with the brunette beside him.

"Oh my god you did?! EWWWWW!!! MY BED'S INFECTED NOW!!! EW EW EW EW! Take off the sheets, guys, take the fucking sheets off," she barked.

They obeyed since they were slightly afraid of her. The only good thing about this was that she had stopped asking them if they were together. Honestly, they really didn't know what to answer since they knew dating each other wasn't as bad as they had thought. They had to admit, they were both disappointed that Sharpay had interrupted them before two hours.

"Who asked who out huh? I bet it was Gabriella, 'cause Troy doesn't have the balls."

"Uh, Sharpay? We are not going out," Gabriella declared, awkwardly.

"What?!"

"Well we did, but only for the lapse of time we would be locked in your room," Troy took over, taking off the pillow case.

"I don't believe you," the blonde declared coldly. "I think you guys are just lying."

"I swear we're not," the brunette assured.

"No no no no no no! Damn it! I was so happy! Damn you for getting my hopes up," she glared.

"We're sorry," he said.

"You know what? I can bet you guys will go to fricken prom together, and will be dating by the time we're out of East High," she said, snottily. "You guys already kissed, so that's just inevitable."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, their competitiveness evident on their faces.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't," he declared.

"How much are you betting?" the blonde questioned.

"My Rolex watch that I got for my birthday," he answered.

The two best friends looked at the brunette, expectedly.

"Well, I don't know. I have nothing worth having," she shrugged. "Well except my scholarship, but hell no, I'm not betting that."

"Um, let's see, if you lose, you'll… ehm, let me give you a make-over for one whole week," she said with a glint of malice in her eyes.

"What about you, what are you willing to bet?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Tickets for two to go to Spain this summer," she answered.

The fake couple looked at each other with a hint of desire for the price in their eyes.

"It's on," he declared, shaking hands with his best friend.

3 weeks was nothing right? They could do this, they knew they could. After all, never had it ever crossed their minds to ask each other out before today. Right?

- - -

***biting nails in nervousness* I hope this wasn't too rushed or anything, but as you can tell, their relationship is definitely changed as they realise they have feelings for each other. **

**Anyways, review please. **


	15. Chapter 14

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. Again, thanks for everyone who reviewed**.

Chapter 14

"Hey boo," Troy greeted coming over to Gabriella who was studying at an empty table in their school's library.

"Shuussh!" she hissed as he sat across from her, looking around to check if anybody else had heard. "Bolton, we're not dating. The bet, remember?" she continued.

"Yes, but technically we never broke up, so we are still together," he answered, triumphantly.

She just rolled her eyes before getting back to the section she was reading. It was currently one week before their final exams and all the seniors were spending all their times at home or at the library to study.

"And seeing as you're not even protesting, that means I'm right," he declared, smirking.

"Oh shut up, you know it's not true."

"Oh am I supposed to now?" he teased, feigning ignorance.

She rolled her eyes once again but didn't bother arguing with him, she just didn't think it was worth it.

"Are you guys dating finally?" another senior from the table next to them asked.

"No," Gabriella said.

"Yes," Troy said at the same time.

She turned toward him and glared at him, to which he just winked.

"Don't even bother listening to this weirdo here; he's just saying that to piss me off."

"Sure I am and this is why we have a song huh?"

The brunette glared at him even more fiercely while the blue eyed boy only smiled, making the bystander chuckle.

"You guys are great," he stated, before turning back around. "Congrats for winning the title for cutest couple."

"Thanks man," he answered.

When he saw his companion with a pen between her fingers and eyes narrowed, he started to laugh.

"Aww baby, don't be mad, I was only telling the truth!"

"I'm going to throw this at you," she hissed.

"Can you blame me for wanting the world to know about us? Can you really?" he teased again.

"Right between the eyes," she continued to threatened.

"You won't because no offense but you have no aim, whatsoever."

"That's what you think?"

"That's what I know," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow, before chucking her pen at him and he was shocked when it hit him on his forehead.

"Ow!" he yelled out before clutching the now red spot.

"Good for you!" she laughed. "You should know that when I'm mad, I can achieve anything," she boasted.

"Sure, sure," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh lookie, it's the lovebirds!"

They both turned around to see Sharpay and Zeke walking toward them with books in their hands.

"So, can I start planning your wardrobe now Gab?" she continued, smirking.

"Not a chance, we're not going to let you win, right Bolton?"

"Right on babe," the boy confirmed.

The brunette and the blonde snapped their attention to him. The former, alarmed and the latter pleasantly surprised.

"Guys relax, I was making a joke," he declared. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to throw another pen at you?" she questioned.

"Nah, one was enough," he replied quickly.

"Holy shit!" Gabriella exclaimed as she was yanked into an empty classroom by a hand.

As the door closed, she stiffened when her kidnapper started to kiss her. She tried to push whoever it was off of her, but it was holding her too tightly and so she did the only thing she knew was going to be effective.

"FUCK!!!" her attacker yelled, letting go off her.

She immediately dashed from him and went to turn on the light. When she did, she burst out laughing as she realised it was only Troy. He was on the ground, whimpering, holding his surely throbbing crotch.

"Good for you! That's what you get for making me think you were some kind of creepy rapist," she giggled.

He just groaned in reply, still lying on the ground.

"You just massacred my balls," he hissed. "Now thanks to you I won't be able to have little Troys. I will never be able to have sex again and will end up a priest," he declared.

She just laughed even harder at how serious he looked.

"You a priest? You do know you can't swear right?" she said lightly.

"Kill me now," he muttered, closing his eyes in pain.

She rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"Are you done?" she questioned.

"The pain no, and it feels like it'll last forever."

Sighing annoyed, she bent down and pressed her lips against his. As she was about to pull away, obtaining no response from him, his hand grabbed her elbow and he kissed her back determinedly. She felt his tongue against her bottom lip so she opened her mouth. They kissed as if they were two long lost lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. Unfortunately, they were forced to separate when air became needed.

"Feeling better now?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Oh ya," he assured, grinning foolishly.

He sat up straighter but winced when he felt pain.

"Actually no, can you do that again?" he requested.

She shook her head before leaning in once more.

Troy was mad. No. He was fuming. After their make-out session earlier, she had refuse to let him wrap his arm around her in the hallways, even if Sharpay was nowhere in sight.

"Not in public," she had hissed.

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't like you like that," she had answered quickly before dashing away.

But however, they both knew that was not the case.

"So that means I can date whoever I want right?" he had screamed after her, sarcastically.

"Whatever, I don't care. Do as you please."

Now, left alone, he was trying to find an idea to make her admit out loud her feelings for him.

"She doesn't want people to know that she likes me huh? Well, we'll see how she's going to react to this," he thought before spotting Ashley. "Hey, Ash!"

Since their date a week ago, except the few times they would pass each other in the hallways, they hadn't talked to each other again.

"Oh hello Troy," the blonde said eyeing him, appreciatively.

"Do you want to hang out today?" he asked casually.

"With you, of course," she said slipping her arm around his.

"This'll be good," he thought.

"… and then I was like 'You are sooo dumb' and he was like trying to like defend himself and said like 'Am not' but everybody knows he totally is," Ashley told him as they were entering Starbucks.

For the day, he had been spending it with the blonde. The girl he once thought was his 'dream girl' but the more he hung out with her, the more all her perfect attributes such as the hair and eye color would become less attractive because of how much she talked. Originally he had thought that they would hang out, he'd fall for her, forget Gabriella and live happily ever after with the girl of his dream. But today with her just made him think even more of the infuriating brunette.

"Of course," Troy replied distractedly, trying to spot the familiar brown haired girl or at least, his best friend.

For an hour he had dragged her to all the places he thought Sharpay or Gabriella would be, in hope that they would get her off of him, without much avail. Starbucks was his last spot, it's there that he and the brunette had first hung out when they were starting to be friends and if he wouldn't find her there, then it would mean that she was at home.

"Oh look Gabriella's there!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, finally spotting the girl that had been on his mind all day.

"Oh no, it's that stuck-up bitch," Ashley retorted crunching her nose in disgust and he frowned.

"Let's go see her," he declared, not letting his companion's mood affect his own.

Not waiting for her response, he made his way to Gabriella's table where he sat down on the chair across from her.

"Montez! Gosh I'm so glad to see you!" he admitted grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, you saw me this morning," she replied, confused.

"Still, it felt like," he was interrupted when Ashley sat on his laps.

His former rival's eyes widened in shock and he did too.

"Troysie, didn't think I would leave you with this awful witch, did you?" she inquired.

"Um, I'm right here," Gabriella stated drily, one eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to stay Ash, if you don't want to," he declared glancing at the brunette.

"Nah, I'm fine, if you can stand staying in her presence, then I can too," she glared at the other girl.

"Is it just me or does it feels like you have a grudge against me?"

"Anyways, baby when are you going to ask me out?" she ignored her, and turned to face the blue eyed boy.

"Um, I don't know, probably never," he said, trying not to sound too mean.

"I see you need a little convincing, you silly."

Without waiting for a reply, she leaned down and slammed her lips against his.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Gabriella said angrily, pushing her off of him.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?"

"Look who's talking, Ms.-I-don't-have-a-boyfriend-so-I'll-just-steal-someone-else's," she hissed.

"Excuse me? My boyfriend fucking dumped me because he wanted a girl like you!"

"Well do you see me with your ex now huh?"

"Troy's not even dating you! He wants to date me!"

"Of course he does and this is why we have a song huh? This is also why we made out this morning right?"

Troy just watched in awe as his 'girlfriend' fought for him. It was incredibly hot and better than anything he could've ever imagined.

"You think you're so better than everyone because you got the freaking scholarship, well guess what? You won't have it for long, trust me," Ashley threatened darkly.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, it's a promise."

And then she exited the coffee shop, leaving the brunette to stare after her, frowning deeply.

"Wow, that was," he started.

"You, don't talk to me," Gabriella ordered.

"That was really really incredibly hot," he grinned.

"Go away," she said, stubbornly avoiding his attempt for a hug.

"This just throws all your good resolutions out the window right?" he smirked, trying to grab her arm.

"Shut up," she gathered her stuff and made her way to leave. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You like me like me," he nudged her playfully following her.

"No," she denied simply.

"Yes you do, 'cause we have a song, remember? You told Ashley that and that we made out this morning."

"It doesn't mean anything," she said flatly. "I just didn't want to stare at you two making out the whole time."

"Huh uh, of course. Riiighht," he nodded, pretending to agree with her as she just rolled her eyes and started to walk faster.

"You're sooo annoying!"

"And you love it, because you like me."

"Okay fine, I do, now will you stop bothering me?" she finally sighed, stopping fully to stare at him.

"Yes," he said simply. "But only for this."

He leaned down, captured her lips with his own and she let him, even if a lot of people could see them and even wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you think she was serious when she was saying that I would lose my scholarship?" she asked suddenly, remembering the other part of the conversation she has had with the blonde.

"You mean, do I think she's behind the threats?" he inquired and she nodded. "Well, honestly I don't think so, she may hate you, but I don't think she would go that far."

"You sure?"

"Of course, but now, I'm gonna ask you seriously and you, answer me seriously too. Do you want to go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"What about the bet?" she inquired.

"We can be secretive if we want right?"

"Okay then yes, I want to go out with you," she answered softly.

"Because you like me," he teased.

"Oh no, not again," she groaned.

"But it's okay, I sure would hope so, if you're my girl," he admitted bringing her closer. "Because I like you too."

He nuzzled his nose with hers before kissing her again.

**And they're finally officially a couple! But don't think this story is over now just because they're dating. **

**Review please. **


	16. Chapter 15

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: Thanks for the amazing reviews. **

Chapter 15

"Did you hear that?" Gabriella asked, breaking off the kiss.

"Mhm, no," Troy replied trying to reunite their lips again.

"No, Troy really, I think someone's coming."

The blue eyed boy sighed and pulled away from her a little, annoyed.

"Gab, there's no one here but us, the lights are off and nobody's going to open the door."

They were currently in an empty classroom, one of their newest make-out spot.

"Okay," she retaliated.

They went back to sucking each others face off when suddenly the door slammed open. They screamed in shock and immediately separated.

"There you guys are! I was looking all over for you!"

The couple just looked at each other, panicked.

"Sharpay, hey! Me and Gab were just… studying for the, you know, finals," Troy explained quickly.

The blonde looked at them, eyes narrowed.

"In the dark?"

"Well sure, I mean what better way to concentrate then when the lights are off?" Gabriella jumped in.

"You guys were making out," Sharpay stated drily. "I'm not stupid and Bolton, you've got lipstick on your lips."

"We were not… kissing," the brunette blushed.

"But what if we were huh? You know how you said there was… pent up sexual frustration between us, well we uh decided you were… right. And uh you know, were trying to work on it."

"You guys are too shifty. Something just isn't right. But whatever, I'm glad I was right."

And just like that, she left.

"See, told you she would buy it."

Gabriella just glared.

HSMHSMHSM

"Teddy bear, Montez, really?" Troy asked, taking the stuffed animal from her desk.

"You should know that Mr. Snuggle-bear has _always_ been there for me when I needed him most," she replied, brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

They were currently at her house to study for the finals coming up in 3 days. He actually found himself liking her home a lot even if it wasn't anything like his mansion. It was a middle-size building with a modest brick exterior and her bedroom was organized and simple, just like she was.

"Mr. _Snuggle-bear_?" he snorted. "That's an unusually long name. What, did you name him at 16 or something?"

"Nah, you should know that I have always had a big vocabulary range," she stated, coming over to him.

"I am Snuggle-bear, Mr. Snuggle-bear," he said in a cutesy voice, while waving the plush in front of her.

"Stop it, you're just jealous," she said, taking it from him.

"Jealous of what? His furriness?" he asked sarcastically.

"That he gets to cuddle with me every night," she retorted, plainly.

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What? Every night still?"

"Yep, every single night," she nodded hugging it against her to add effect.

"Shit, not fair! I want to sleep in your boobs too!" he whined.

"Perv!" she scoffed, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey it's true. But at least I get to do something that he can't."

"And that is?"

"Kiss you," he said simply. "Or I would hope so, 'cause you know, that would just be weird if you kissed this toy."

"You are so proud to get to kiss me huh?" she said drily.

"Of course, I love to brag about it to the guys," he shrugged.

"Wait. You_ brag_ about it?"

"Yep, when I meet up with them in the hallways I'll be like: 'Hey, I just made-out with Gabriella in a classroom' and they'll be like: 'The brunette? Dude, lucky! The girl's fierce but you know what they say. A girl who's fierce in person is even…"

"Don't say it!" she cut him off, knowing he would be saying something vulgar.

"more fierce in the bedroom,'" he ended grinning hugely.

"Shut. Up," she ordered, while he just chuckled. "You're so immature sometimes," she said rolling her eyes.

"But, you don't mind because you agreed to be my girlfriend," he boasted.

"You know, if you keep on showing off, Sharpay's eventually going to find out and we can kiss goodbye to our…"

"honeymoon in Spain," he finished her sentence.

"Well I wasn't going to use honeymoon, but yeah," she confirmed.

"Nahh. We won't. There's a lot of people who makes out with someone without going out with them right? She'll have no proof that we're actually dating and not acting upon our 'sexual frustration' toward each other every once in a while," he explained. "Don't you worry about it, we'll have our honeymoon babe," he continued taking her in his arm.

And then that's when he saw it. There, peeking from under one of her books was a familiar piece of paper. He curiously went to retrieve it and his face lit up.

"You kept your bracelet!" he said excitedly turning around to face her, showing her the 2 days pass for the Albuquerque Fair he had bought her.

"Well, uh, yeah," she said shyly. "Didn't really think I would throw it out now did you?"

He felt himself stiffened. He had thrown his when he came back from the fair. It was itchy and too small for him.

"I uh, why? It's just um a lame paper bracelet," he stammered, feeling guilty because she kept hers and he hadn't.

"Well because Albuquerque Fair was the best. I had so much fun that day with you. It really felt as if you cared for someone other than yourself for once. Plus, it's that day that I started to have a crush on you," she said timidly.

"I did too! But why didn't you tell me? And why did you continued to act so mean to me?"

"Well, it's not as if you did anything either," she retorted.

"I kissed you didn't I?" he said, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Stop it!" Gabriella laughed.

"So, basically this makes Albuquerque Fair our first date," Troy declared. "I mean, we did act pretty couple-y that day."

"Yeah, we even had the stupid cheesy t-shirts with the 'Went with my Bf/Gf to AF'," she continued giggling.

"It's a bummer that we had to give them back at the end of the day and had to wear our covered in slime shirts."

"Yeah it really is," she said, slipping her arms around his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder. "But at least we have our bracelets to remind us."

He froze.

"Uh, how much do you want in exchange of this?" he asked motioning to the slip of paper.

"Why?" she questioned pulling away, looking at him, suspiciously. "Did you _lose_ yours?"

"Um, kinda?" he said sheepishly.

"Bolton!" she yelled hitting him on the back of the head.

"Hey, it's just a piece of paper!" he protested.

"That you wanted to take from me!"

"You know what?" he said suddenly, getting struck by an idea. "I know someone who has the perfect proof of this day. Someone who has an image instead of a piece of paper," he said, mischievously, an idea forming into his mind.

"Uh oh, are you starting to think of a plan?" she asked cautiously, seeing him smile hugely, scaring her a bit.

"Mhmm," he confirmed.

"Does this plan involve me?" she continued slowly.

But when she saw his face she groaned.

HSMHSMHSM

"We are _not_ breaking into your best friend's mansion," Gabriella said firmly.

"Why the hell not? Montez, she's the _only_ one who has a copy of that picture," Troy protested.

"Well one, if you do manage to get in by a window, and that's with a big if, you're gonna break your legs when you're gonna have to come back down. Two, when, and there will be a when, Sharpay catches you, she's gonna figure out about us because, honestly why else would you want this picture so bad? And three, that's just stupid," she listed off.

"I could always fake a real break-in. You know, like, instead of just stealing the picture I could like, I don't know, steal some other stuff?"

"Okay but when the cops knock at your door for stealing, don't even try to call me," she declared.

"I'd look really badass with an orange jumpsuit," he smirked, imagining it. "And it'll be incredibly hot if you'll be my lawyer. Or even better, the security guard."

"Not gonna happen, so snap out of it before you really start thinking this is a decent idea," she snapped.

"Oh god how hot you'd look in that formal suit, defending me in the courtroom," he ignored her, eyes still shining in excitement.

"Bolton, listen to me!" she barked, bursting his bubble. "First if you get dragged to jail, I'll make sure you won't get a good lawyer, let alone me, because you were stupid enough to actually go along with this stupid plan and two, just no."

"Help me up babe," he requested, not listening to her.

She sighed in defeat before helping him settle the ladder under Sharpay's bedroom window.

"Thanks babe, don't worry, I'll retrieve this picture, even if I get killed for it. I'll do it for the sake of our relationship," he declared solemnly, stopping halfway up to tell her this.

"Just keep on going," she replied.

Troy did as she was told and opened the window, which was luckily unlocked. He jumped inside and pumped his fist into the air in victory.

"I made it, boo!" he yelled sticking his head out of the window.

"Good for you, now hurry up before I call the cops myself," she said back.

He frantically looked around the pink room and an easy smile formed on his face as he remembered this place as being where he and Gabriella had first kissed and had first danced and had first started going out.

"BOOM!" he heard his girlfriend scream from the still open window.

His eyebrow scrunched in confusion, but just shrugged it off. Maybe she was just bored. Now, where was he? He took the I-Pod they had chosen their song from.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" his girlfriend yelled.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and made his way back the window.

"Stop, you're gonna attract attention," he hissed.

But, suddenly he jumped when Sharpay's door opened to reveal its owner, holding the brunette by the elbow.

"Look who we found here," the blonde said sarcastically, glaring at him. "Of course if one lovebird can be found, the other is too."

She released Gabriella who went to stand beside Troy. The blue eyed boy had to resist from wrapping his arms around her.

"Why didn't you warn me?" he hissed quietly as the blonde was busy closing the door.

"I did by making explosion noise," she hissed back.

"Now, what the fuck were you doing in my yard, beside a ladder?" Sharpay started pointing at the brunette. "And what the fuck were you doing in my room?" she continued glaring at her best friend.

"Homework," Gabriella said quickly.

"Hoodie," Troy said at the same time.

They both locked eyes in horror.

"Uh, she forgot her homework and I forgot my hoodie that you borrowed last week, remember?" he clarified.

"Oh and why the fuck didn't you knock?"

"Well um because we're just that… cool?" he stammered.

"Do you really think I'm gonna buy this crap? Well think again! Now, don't lie and tell me once and for all, what the fuck were you doing?" she screamed in fury.

The young couple looked at each other and Gabriella nodded quietly, indicating that it was better if he would tell the truth.

"We uh, wanted to take the picture from Albuquerque Fair," Troy admitted. "We saw it the other night when you locked us in here and we, I mean I, wanted to take it."

"That's it?" she said dumbfounded. "That's all you wanted?" she continued calming down slightly.

"Well yeah," the brunette said sheepishly.

"Just so you know, she had nothing to do with it. She even tried to convince me not to do it, but you know me; I didn't really listen."

The blonde sighed in relief.

"Good God, I thought you wanted to get back at me for all my schemes," she stated. "But just so you know, you can take the picture. I was going to give it to you anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know, eventually. As in ten years from now at our high school reunion or something. Or even as your wedding gift."

Their eyes widened, in shock at how serious she looked.

"What? Marry her? Pfft! As if!" Troy scoffed.

"Why what's so wrong about that huh?" Gabriella snapped swirling toward him, offended.

"Oh come on do you really think we're going to end up married you and me?" he replied.

"Well why the hell not? I mean we are dating aren't we?" she hissed.

"I know and it's awesome but doesn't necessarily mean we'll get married."

"You know what? Whatever, screw you," she scoffed rolling her eyes. "I didn't know it was that horrifying to even consider spending the rest of your life with me."

"It's not! It's just that, do you really want to get married right now Montez? Do you really?" he said exasperated.

"Of course not!"

"My point exactly!" he exclaimed. "So, are we good?" he asked more calmly.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE DATING!"

The two lovers jumped in shocked, remembering that there was indeed another person in the room.

"Are not," they both said quickly.

"We were just uh practicing for um a play," Troy elaborated stiffly.

"Yeah and in the um play we have to act as two young lovers who um argues half the time," Gabriella added.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Do you really?" Sharpay said drily. "I cannot believe it! I won the bet! YAAAYY!" she squealed. "Geez that was just so easy. I didn't even have to do anything."

"Shut up, you didn't win yet," the blue eyed boy protested.

"Yeah, remember the other condition of the bet?" the brunette caught on. "Even if we are dating, doesn't mean we'll go to prom together now huh?"

"In your face! That's right huh uh, high five babe," he said holding his hand up to which she slapped.

"That's just stupid," the blond said drily. "Because if you are dating then obviously you must go with each other duh!"

"We don't _have_ to. She hates prom."

"Yeah, I hate prom but if I would've want to go, I would certainly not go with him."

"Exactly," Troy blanched.

"Whatever," the blonde rolled her eyes, knowing it would be useless to argue.

She also knew that she definitely had won the bet, whether they knew it or not, they would be going to prom together.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy opened one eyelid and saw in exasperation that his girlfriend was still studying, something he had given up doing fifteen minutes ago. He lazily took his pen and poked her on the back with it, trying to get her attention.

"Hm, what do you want?" Gabriella asked distractedly not taking her eyes off of the textbook on her laps.

"I want to take you out on a date," he said determinedly.

"Hmhm, that's good," she replied, confirming that she had not heard a word he had just said.

"Yeah, we could like go skinny dipping in the ocean, roll in the sand and end the night by having hot sex on the beach," he said slyly.

"Sure, whatever you want," she mumbled.

He tried to hide his laughter as he continued:

"Don't worry, I'll bring the towels so sand won't get into your privates and I won't forget to bring a dozen of condoms of any kind."

"Wait what?" the brunette asked shocked, finally paying attention to him.

"Why do you look so surprise babe? You didn't seem to mind my suggestion about having sex on the beach. I was just saying I would bring the towels and condoms," he said innocently.

Her mouth dropped.

"I did not," she protested.

"Yes you did and you also said and I quote: 'Sure, whatever you want'," he grinned.

"I was not listening to you," she argued.

"Now, don't even try to deny it. You know you want to," he declared nudging her arm playfully.

"I… I…" she stuttered.

He burst out laughing at her blushing face and hugged her.

"I'm just kidding babe, don't worry," he declared kissing her forehead.

"You better," she said embarrassedly.

"I know we're not there yet, but I do want to take you out tomorrow."

"What about finals?"

"Oh come on, it's been two weeks that you've studied non-stop. You deserve a break and it's not even an option; I am taking you on a date tomorrow."

"Our first official date as a couple," she smiled.

"We've had a few of those. We've had our first date as a non-couple, our first unofficial date, our first fake-pretend date and now the real one."

"I can't believe it took us three fake dates before getting it right," Gabriella admitted, playing with his hand resting on her stomach.

"The important thing is we finally did get there."

HSMHSMHSM

**I've just realised that the dotted lines I use to separate the paragraphs don't work on fanfiction for some strange reason. So, if you've been confused with my stories, I'm really sorry. For now on, I'll use: HSMHSMHSM when I want to separate paragraphs. **

**On another note, I've been having trouble lately at finding inspiration for any of my stories right now. I guess my HSM obsession is fading.**

**Review please. **


	17. Chapter 16

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: Hey guys, I've got great news: my muse is back! Which means I'm gonna update sooner. I wanna thank all of you for giving me the feedbacks I got for the last chapter. **

Chapter 16

"You!" Sharpay yelled pointing at the brunette who just jumped, startled by her. "Come here."

"Since when do you feel the need to use a pronoun to call me?" Gabriella inquired.

"I don't know, it's just more fun," she shrugged. "Anyways, how was the date?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"How… how did you know?" she questioned, red starting to creep onto her face.

"You should know that I have ears and I know how to make good use of it," she boasted. "No really, Troy's mom told me how he spent two hours working on his appearance before picking you up. So now spill."

"Um, why don't you ask him?" she replied blushing.

"Because I saw you first now cut the bullshit and tell me _everything_."

"What if I don't want to?" she inquired.

"Then I'll just assume you had passionate sex on the beach and will scream it in the hallways."

"You won't."

"Watch me."

There was just a glint in her eyes that confirmed her she better confessed or else she really would do it.

"You and Troy have the same idea of a date," she grumbled.

"Spill."

"Okay, well it started with him picking me up and then we went to the movies."

Flashback

"_Is it just me or do you feel like this does not suit the kind of relationship we have? I mean, this is like the place normal couples hang out but like; we're not exactly normal, right? I don't know, it just feels too toned down for us," Troy declared, feeling uncomfortable._

"_Who says? Sure, we're not exactly the most conventional couple but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy a good movie right?" Gabriella answered, taking his hand in hers. _

"_Fine, but I wanna see The Wolfman, it looks sick," he said. _

"_It looks stupid and scary," she said drily. _

"_Well then what do you want to see?" he raised an eyebrow. _

"_Dear John." _

_He just burst out laughing. _

"_Oh my God are you serious? That movie looks sooo lame like lamer than The Notebook." _

_Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _

"_That's my favourite movie!" she exclaimed slipping off her hand from his. _

"_Are you kidding? That movie was pathetic! Montez, I didn't know you were lovey-dovey." _

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear any more," she hissed, turning away from him. _

"_Oh come on, even you've got to admit that it was incredibly cheesy," he chuckled. _

"_You know what? Go see your stupid horror movie, we'll meet up after it's over," she stated, pissed. _

_She walked over the ticket stand, ignoring his insults toward the movie she was going to see. _

End of flashback

"What an asshole," Sharpay muttered. "I thought I taught him better, but I guess I'll just have to train him again."

"Nah, don't. It gets better, don't worry," Gabriella reassured.

"I don't care, my best friend's a douchebag and a lousy boyfriend," she said stubbornly.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" the brunette asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Flashback

_Settling in one of the chairs, Gabriella leaned back, feeling pleased as the previews were rolling. However, as the __first scene came, she started to feel uneasy. Something just didn't feel right. She didn't get why though, because hadn't she been dying to see this movie ever since she saw the trailer? Trying to emerge herself into the story, the feeling just wouldn't go away. Finally she got up and pushed the door to exit the room._

"_Aahh!" someone yelled as she hit them with the door. _

"_Oh God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Troy?" she said confusedly as she came face to face with her boyfriend. _

"_You've gotta stop doing that," he grunted, clutching his nose. _

"_Well, how was I supposed to know that a dimwit would be standing beside the door where anybody could just come out and hit him in the face," she said, repeating the same words she had almost two months ago. "I thought after that incident, you would've learned." _

"_I did. Now I know my nose's not broken, it's just swollen," he declared, repeating what she had told him. _

"_What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be watching that gory werewolf movie?" _

"_Aren't you supposed to be watching that chick flick movie?" he retorted. _

_She just raised an eyebrow, tilting her head and Troy sighed before admitting seriously: _

"_We're on a date Montez. And a date involves two people wanting to get to know each other. I don't care the movie; I just want to be with you." _

End of flashback

"Shut up, he didn't say that," Sharpay interrupted.

"Yes he did," Gabriella nodded.

"No, he didn't. I know my best friend like the back of my hand and trust me. That guy has no romantic bone whatsoever," she defended.

"Well he did last night," the brunette protested.

"I don't believe you," the blonde said drily.

"Call him, if you want."

"I will."

She grabbed her pink cellphone and pressed speed-dial number 2 before putting it on speakers.

"Yo, it's your man TB, what's up?" Troy answered after two rings.

The brunette stifled her laugh at the weird greeting.

"We're on a date Montez. I don't care the movie; I just want to be with you," Sharpay said, in her best Troy impersonation.

There was a pause on the other end.

"You've got the wrong guy, 'cause I never said that and never will. So whatever you heard about me is complete bull," he declared, stiffly.

"So last night was just a lie?" Gabriella spoke up.

"Gabriella?" he asked, sounding surprise.

"Was it?"

"Of course it wasn't! Babe, I promise you last night was definitely not a lie. Everything I told you, I meant it. You can bet I did and still do," he declared, sounding panicked.

"So you are corny!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Evans?"

"Yes, Evans. And shit, my fucking best friend is a fucking corn-dog."

"Well, what's so wrong about that?" he asked trying to sound smooth.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked is all. For years I've been thinking you would be miserable all your life because you wouldn't be able to keep a girl, but now I realise you can. Aww I knew Gabi would change you for the best," she cooed.

"She did not, I've always been like this."

"Whatever you say," Sharpay said hanging up. "Tell me more," she ordered Gabriella.

Flashback

_Gabriella felt herself sucked into the story of the movie playing on the giant screen in front of her. _

"_They are so blue," Troy stated, beside her. _

"_They're supposed to be," she answered. _

_They were currently watching the acclaimed Avatar in 2D, their second choice of movie they wanted to see. Suddenly she felt something land against her cheek. She frowned but ignored it; maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Then she felt another one. She sighed annoyed, before turning toward her boyfriend who had popcorn between his fingers. _

"_What do you want?" she hissed. _

"_I'm bored," he shrugged making her roll her eyes before turning back to the movie. _

_Another one bounced off her forehead. _

"_Stop that," she snapped. _

"_It's fun. I love how it gets stuck__ in your hair," he grinned, throwing yet another. _

"_Yeah well I don't so can you cut it out?" _

"'_Kay fine," he agreed. _

_She turned back feeling relieved, only to feel a piece of popcorn connected with her cheek seconds later. Annoyed she took a big handful from the bag on his laps and threw it at his face. _

"_What was that?" he spluttered out, shocked. _

"_Popcorn. You know the food you've been throwing at me for the last twenty minutes." _

_His eyes narrowed before he chucked more popcorn at her, while she was trying in vain to block it with her hands. _

"_You like that don't you?" Troy smirked. _

_Finally fed up, Gabriella grabbed the bag from him and placed it on his head upside down, giggling as bits were coming out. _

"_You two over there!" a voice boomed beside their alley. _

_She turned away and her stomach dropped when she saw a security guard looking at them. _

"_We've had complaints that you were disturbing the movie so we must ask you to please evacuate the building immediately," he continued. _

"_Oh come on, don't be so uptight dude. It's our first date, and you know how they are, super awkward right? Well we just wanted to break the ice," Troy protested, his head now without the bag. _

"_You can go do it somewhere else," the security guard declared unmoving. _

"_But…" _

"_Just let it go," the brunette interrupted, taking his hand to lead them out. _

End of Flashback

"He got you kicked out of the theatre? Not even half-way through the movie? What a dumbass," Sharpay stated drily.

"That's what I thought at that exact moment actually. But then, he got better."

Flashback

"_Well, that's a bummer," Troy declared as the door of the movie theatre closed behind them. _

"_Ya think?" Gabriella retorted sarcastically, crossing her arms. _

"_Are you mad?" he inquired seeing her eyebrows furrowed. _

"_No, more like pissed off," she hissed. _

"_Why?" he asked confusedly. _

"_You got us kicked out of the movie! Our first official date and you ruined it!" she exclaimed stomping quickly toward the parking lot. _

"_Ah come on, chill a little. Even if we didn't get to see the damn movie doesn't mean the date's over right?" he asked, trying to catch up with her. _

"_I want you to take me home," she demanded ignoring him. "Unlock the car now will you?" _

_The blue eyed boy sighed scratching the back of his head before doing as he was told. She got inside the passenger seat and slam the door, waiting for him to start the car. _

"_Are you still my girl?" he inquired, seriously. _

"_Yeah," she nodded stiffly. _

_He grinned before starting the engine. Minutes later she realised something was wrong. _

"_Wait, that's not the way to my house," Gabriella declared. _

"_I know," he replied plainly. _

"_Didn't I ask you to take me home?" _

"_No. You ordered me to take you home but I never agreed now did I?" he said coyly. _

"_Why are you so damn happy all the time?" she grumbled. _

"_I don't know, I guess in a relationship there's gotta be a balance so when you're grumpy, I have to be happy. Plus, you're just really cute when you're trying to appear angry at me." _

"_But I am angry at you!" she exclaimed. _

"_You are so cute," he chuckled taking her hand in his while she let him do so and even laced their fingers together._

"_Where are we going?" she demanded again. _

"_You'll see, but just so you know, this date is far from over." _

_After a while he parked the car in a deserted parking lot. _

"_Come on," he said getting out. _

_She curiously pushed the door open and was met by the beautiful ocean only illuminated by the full moon. _

End of Flashback

"That sounds so romantic," the blonde declared.

"Trust me it was. You know, he may not seem like it but your best friend sure knows how to find romantic spots."

"I bet he actually ruined the romantic of it all," she scoffed.

"I guess you're right," she shrugged.

"Why what did he do?"

"Well…"

Flashback

"_The water is so beautiful!" Gabriella declared walking bare feet on the sand. _

"_Wanna try it out?" Troy asked a glimpse of malice in his eyes. _

"_Um no thank you," she denied. _

"_Again, that was not a suggestion," he smirked, throwing her over his shoulder. _

"_No! Put me down! Put me down!" she yelled, hitting his back. "Bolton if you do this I swear I'll…" _

_Before she could have the chance to finish her threat she was already down under. She quickly stood up, soaked only to see her boyfriend laughing loudly. _

"_My dress is ruined!" she hissed._

_Which only made him laugh harder. _

"_What can I say? Wet looks great on you," he joked. "Your breasts look amazing." _

_She gasped before charging at him full force, making him stumble in the water and fall. _

"_Crap!" he yelled._

_He got up, spat water out of his mouth and shook his head wildly. Suddenly he jerked weirdly once. She sent him a confused look. He opened his mouth to say something but then he twitched again. He reached in his pocket and got out his now ruined cell phone. _

"_My phone is ruined," he declared flatly. _

"_What can I say? Karma really is a bitch huh Bolton?" she smirked. _

"_Oh Em Gee did Gabriella Montez just swear?" _

"_And what if I did?" she asked raising an eyebrow, looking proud. _

"_I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed hugging her. "My innocent girlfriend just swore." _

"_Well I did once in the cafeteria a few weeks back remember?" _

"_Yeah, but that was totally different. Then it was because you were mad but now you just said it in a casual tone. My gosh I'm so proud of you babe," he declared kissing her on the lips. _

"_I guess you rubbed off of me," she shrugged. _

End of Flashback

"Wait, he ruined the dress I lend you? The blue one?" Sharpay interrupted.

"Yeah, but he did promise he was going to pay me back for it."

"Your boyfriend is stupid," the blonde declared flatly. "He seriously is the stupidest person I've ever met. I mean who the hell pushes his girlfriend in the water when she's wearing a two hundred dollar dress?"

"Him I guess."

"I don't get why you look like you're okay with this. If it were me I sure wouldn't be."

"That's because you're not me," she said plainly.

Flashback

"_Montez?" _

_They were both still knee-deep in the Ocean and had just been watching the waves. _

"_Mhmm?" Gabriella replied, meeting his intense gaze. _

"_I'm happy to be with you," Troy declared, sincerely, making her melt. _

"_Well, even if this was probably the weirdest date I've ever been on, I'm happy to be with you too," she grinned. _

_He moved and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her wet hair before whispering in her ear: _

"_You know what I've always dreamed of?" _

"_What? Having sex in the Ocean?" she joked. _

"_Well, I do dream about that too, but no, it's not what I'm talking about." _

"_Then what?" _

"_Making out in the sand and falling asleep on the beach, just cuddled against each other until the sun comes up." _

_She shifted her head to look at him, surprised at his statement. _

"_Seriously?" _

"_Yeah," he nodded. _

_She smiled and kissed him on the lips. _

"_I didn't know there was a romantic side to you," she whispered. _

"_You learn something new everyday," he shrugged. _

_She pulled away, took his hands and dragged him to the shore. She sat down in the sand and motioned for him to do the same, which he did. _

"_Falling asleep in the sand huh?" she teased. _

"_Yep," he confirmed. _

"_Well, I should probably tell you that, you're gonna have to let me use you as a pillow then. I don't really want sand in my hair all day tomorrow," she declared. _

"_Wait, you're agreeing to this?" _

"_Of course, it's the first serious request you've done all night, so you deserve it," she grinned. _

_He leaned over and kissed her. _

End of Flashback

"The end," Gabriella stated.

"Wow that was just sooo… like you," Sharpay declared. "I mean everything. From arguing about the movie, to making up afterwards, to getting kicked out of the theatre and then ending up at the beach. Wow that's just sooo like you guys."

"Thank you."

"What did I miss?" Troy asked settling in a chair beside them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be studying."

"Well first thing first," he kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning. And I'm here 'cause, I kind of figured you were telling Evans about our date."

"She did and it sounds horrifying," the blonde stated bluntly, making the brunette roll her eyes.

"Well, then that means she must've left out the good parts," he rebutted.

"No, don't worry, I didn't," Gabriella replied.

"Just in case, I'll tell you _my_ version," he said making his girlfriend roll her eyes.

HSMHSMHSM

**There you have it, the long awaited date. Hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Review please. **


	18. Chapter 17

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed my one-shot and last chapter, it means a lot. **

Chapter 17

"You have a lousy boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella replied, surprised at her friend's matter-of-fact tone.

The brunette was currently taking her stuff out of her locker, seeing as it was the end of the school year. It was the afternoon; mere hours after she'd finished her calculus test.

"I mean, my best friend Troy Bolton fucking sucks as a boyfriend," Sharpay declared, drily.

"Why would you think so?" the brunette asked, frowning deeply, crossing her arms.

"Well, one he does not hold the door for you, two he never leaves cute love notes in your locker…"

"Well, that's 'cause I can manage to open the door myself just fine and I already get enough notes as it is," she explained, referring to the threat letters still coming her way.

"Oh come on, the only thing going for him are his cheesy corny lines!"

"But they are cute lines!"

"Still, his idea of first date is getting kicked out of the movie theatre and then making-out on the beach and his idea of 'cute' is covering your eyes with his hands and saying: 'Guess who'."

As Gabriella was about to protest, two warm hands shield her view.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered against her ears.

She smiled upon hearing excitement in her boyfriend's voice.

"Oh I don't know could it be my corny of a boyfriend?" she replied, amused.

Her vision cleared and she turned around to face a grinning Troy.

"I'm proud to see you recognise my voice now," he declared.

"Well, that's only because you're the only one who does this to me," she shrugged.

"Aah, don't be so modest!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her, while she just giggled.

"You guys are sickening me," Sharpay stated coldly, reminding them of her presence.

"Oh hey Evans didn't see you there," the blue eyed boy said, not at all fazed by his best friend's tone.

"That's because you were too busy trying to woo Ella."

"I wasn't trying to woo her. Fact is I already did 'cause look where it got us," he retorted, coyly, making the blonde roll her eyes. "Anyways, what did I miss?"

"Our discussion about how bad of a boyfriend you are," his best friend said, before the brunette could've had the chance to.

"What?" he asked, eyes widened, looking at his girlfriend worryingly.

"Don't worry, I was defending you," Gabriella assured him.

"And that's all that matters," he smiled, nuzzling his nose with hers. "And you," he continued turning toward the other girl's direction. "Why do you think I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"Well, you don't hold the door for her or leave cute love notes in her locker…"

"That's because she doesn't want me to hold the door because quote 'She is an independent woman who can open the door by herself just fine' and she already gets enough notes as it is," he explained, repeating the same words as she have few minutes earlier.

"Well…"

"Miss Montez, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Matsui requested coming over to them, a solemn expression on his face.

"Um, yeah," Gabriella nodded, confusedly following him into his office.

"What do you think is that all about?" Sharpay asked as soon as they rounded the corner.

"I don't know but either way, we're gonna find out soon enough," Troy shrugged.

"So, how's the studying going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Meh, I still have a lot to do, but I'll try to convince my girl to help me tonight."

"You know, I'm not half as bad in English, I could help you too if ya want."

"Nah, it's okay, I have a Stanford recipient as my girlfriend so she not only can help me in the studying department, but in other areas as well," he smirked.

"Ewww, way too much info!" the blonde grimaced.

"And the beauty is back!" the blue eyed boy exclaimed as he spotted his girlfriend.

However his smile slipped away when he saw the sad look on Gabriella's face.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, worriedly.

"I…I… fffailed the test," she stammered.

"What?" Sharpay cried out.

"They…. They're going to tell S.. Stanford," she continued. "I'm going to lose my scholarship."

Tears formed in her eyes as she got it out and it was all it took for Troy to crush her into his arms.

"That's not gonna happen," he declared determinedly. "You failing calculus is impossible."

"Apparently it's not, because I just did," she sniffed.

"There must be a mistake; there has to be," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he was struck with an idea.

"Don't worry about it okay? Go home and relax. I'll take care of this," Troy promised absent-mindedly before taking off hurriedly toward the main office.

"And this is another reason why your boyfriend sucks at being a boyfriend," Sharpay stated once they were alone. "He leaves you at your time in need."

"It's the contrary actually," the brunette sniffed. "He took off so quickly because he believes in me. He believes in me so much that there isn't a tiny doubt in his mind that I am innocent," she smiled softly.

"MR. MATSUIII!" Troy yelled out as he spotted the principal.

He saw him jump in surprise before turning around to cast him a disinterested look upon him.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?" he asked.

"You can't do this to Gabriella, you just can't! She's worked for this all her life, this scholarship means _everything_ to her. Please that would just be unfair," he pleaded.

"Life is unfair Troy, I thought you would know that by now," Mr. Matsui sighed.

"I know, but it shouldn't be especially not when it comes to Gabriella. I've seen her study her a… butts off for the past month and you and I both know that usually my Gabriella could ace these tests in her sleep."

"I know that and you know that, but that's not what these tests say," the principal replied.

"You're making a mistake, please don't notify Stanford right away," he begged.

"And then what? Close my eyes upon this incident? Gabriella holds a dear spot into my heart, I assure you, but there are a lot of other students who are in line for the scholarship and who have worked equally as hard to get it. It just wouldn't be fair to them, you see?"

"I do, but… can you leave me one day to solve this?" Troy asked.

He looked doubtful and the young boy couldn't blame him. After all, he was one of the students who visited his office the most.

"Don't do it for me but for Gabriella."

"Okay," he finally accepted after a pause.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he beamed. "You won't regret this I swear."

He took off in the hallways, hoping to catch up with the AP Calculus teacher before it was too late.

"Mr. Scott!" he bellowed loudly catching glimpse of the man who had been his math teacher since sophomore year.

The older man dropped his copies in shock.

"Oops, my bad," Troy apologised, bending down to pick the papers off of the floor.

"It's fine, it's fine," Mr. Riley Scott said quickly trying to stop the boy from messing up the copies even more. "Stop this doesn't go together!"

The blue eyed boy let him sort out the rest, rubbing his neck, guiltily.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"So, what do can I do for you today Mr. Bolton? It's safe to say that your test isn't in another three days."

"I know, but what can I say? My life's just boring without your presence!" he joked nervously. "No really, um I've got a favour to ask you."

"What is it?" the teacher asked, intrigued as he rarely saw him looking like this.

"Well…" he licked his lips. It was now or never. "Gabriella and I are together now and I.. I care a lot about her and when she found out that she failed your test I just…"

"died inside?" Mr. Scott finished for him.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I know what you feel. But unfortunately I don't think I can just close my eyes upon this incident…"

"I know that, I was just wondering if I could see her test."

The older guy nodded before rummaging through the papers. After a while he handed him the copy in question.

"Thanks," the young guy mumbled.

As he inspected the test, he felt a lump forming into his throat as he realised this was in fact his girlfriend's handwriting. He noticed visible silly mistakes Gabriella would've never commit even in her bad days, which was why he kept on scanning the papers, in search of something that would prove her innocence.

"It is her writing huh?" his math teacher said regrettably.

"Yeah," the blue eyed boy nodded in resignation. He passed a hand through his hair in exasperation. "But I just can't wrap myself around the fact that it's hers, I just can't. I mean, look."

He took out his yearbook and flipped to the signature page where the only message there was hers and placed it beside the test.

"The same 'A's, the same 'I's, the same 'R's, the same… wait a minute," he bent down and furrowed his eyebrows as he realised something. "The 'W's are different."

Mr. Scott stepped toward him to inspect the two papers.

"You're right, the ones on the test are curved while hers are pointy," he confirmed.

Troy's eyes lighten up. There WAS still hope after all.

"Mr. Scott, can you please make another test please?"

"What, now? Mr. Bolton, I've got a lot of stuff to do plus what tells me you're not going to warn her about this IF I decide to do it?"

"Oh come on please. Please, it doesn't even have to be that long, like just give her one page of the hardest stuff and I'll stand right here, so I won't be able to tell her. Look I can even give you my phone!" he rambled quickly taking his phone out and putting it on the teacher's desk. "You can even check my bag!"

He was interrupted when the older man burst out laughing.

"It's okay, Troy, I believe you," he declared. "Wow, in the four years I've been teaching you, I've never seen you so determined about anything, until now," he grinned.

"Before I didn't have Gabriella," Troy shrugged.

"You know what? I'll do it; I'll make a retest, just 'because you seem to have no doubt that she'll succeed that one."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the blue eyed boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, now just take a seat and I suggest you start studying for your own finals."

He nodded and went to sit in the back.

"Oh and Mr. Bolton? You and Ms. Montez truly make quite a pair."

"Thanks," he grinned.

Mr. Scott shook his head in amusement before writing down some new equations for Gabriella to solve.

"You called me Troy?" Gabriella questioned meeting up with the blue eyed boy in the halls.

"Babe, guess what? I did it," Troy declared, eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Did what?" she asked confusedly.

"I convinced Mr. Scott to let you do a retest."

"What? Seriously?"

He nodded enthusiastically. She squealed and jumped into his embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tight as he just chuckled into her neck.

"Yeah, Mr. Scott is waiting for you," he said, taking her hand in his.

They made their way to his classroom.

"Good luck babe, make me proud," he joked, pecking her on the cheek.

"Don't I always?" she winked before going in.

Troy laughed at her answer and crouched on the floor beside the door. Now, all was up to her. He wouldn't be able to do anything else.

"I did it!" was the first thing she said when she got out of the classroom.

Troy got up quickly only to be engulfed in a huge hug.

"Ouf! I was really scared you wouldn't 'cause then Mr. Scott would be ashamed of me," he joked making her snort. "No really, I never had any doubt that you would Gab. I'm so proud of you."

"Aww thanks," Gabriella smiled pulling away a little to look into his eyes. "That means a lot that you believe in me, it really does."

He grinned before leaning in to unite their lips. It was only when air became needed did they pull away.

"So, was Sharpay right when she said I was a lousy boyfriend?" he asked breathlessly.

"Wrong, definitely wrong. But you knew that already," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well flattery is always good," he shrugged.

HSMHSMHSM

**This chapter was kind of a filler. And for some of you that might think this story is getting boring because they got together, well let's just say that there's a bump on the road for Troy and Gabriella in the near future, or more like the next chapter or something. **

**The reason I didn't update sooner is because my life is kind of busy right now. With a new school and boyfriend my schedule is split between them two. But don't worry; I plan on finishing this story. **

**That is, if you guys are still reading this story. **


	19. Chapter 18

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

Chapter 18

No. That couldn't be right. His eyes must be failing him. They had to be. Troy closed his eyes and opened them, hoping this was just a bad bad dream. But no, that stupid sentence was still there. Red against the white of the wall, visible to anyone from miles away, it felt like a punch in the guts just reading this. He seriously thought he was going to be sick. He reread the inscription in hope he had read wrong. He read it again. And another time. But it still said:

'Gabriella Montez is a slut.'

He could feel people around him stop and stare, some were whispering to each others, gossiping, glancing in his direction, probably because they knew that he was Gabriella's boyfriend. But he didn't care. Right now, all he could felt was anger pursing through his veins.

"Troy! Did you see…"

"What? The 'Gabriella Montez is a slut' graffiti?" he interrupted dryly.

"Oh," Sharpay said, looking at the wall across from her. "I didn't know there was one here too."

"Wait, there's another? Oh that's classic, that's just fucking classic!" he growled.

"Whoah, calm down, everybody knows it's not true."

"What do you mean calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when some assholes insults my girlfriend all over the school hallways?"

He could feel everybody look at him now, but he didn't care. His whole body was trembling in anger, he was furious.

"Who did this huh? Who the fuck wrote this? What? You're too much of a coward to confess? Well guess what? I am not backing down until I figure out who did this to my girlfriend!" He yelled, addressing to all the other students in the hall that day.

"Troy, calm down," Sharpay said, slightly taken back by his outburst.

"I'm gonna punch their fucking faces in. I'm gonna cut off their eyebrows. I'm gonna kick them in the balls. I'm gonna tear out their arms."

"BOLTON SHUT UP!" the blonde yelled, fed up with him. "You are so not helping the situation right now. You're just causing a scene. Making this bigger than it is."

"Are you saying that this is not big? Well, let me tell you something, that's fucking huge!"

"Bolton, stop being overdramatic. It's just a little graffiti on the walls. Plus, Gab won't be here next year so there's no point in caring."

"A little graffiti huh? Well, sure and when someone tried to drug her at the party, that was just to have a little fun right? And how 'bout when they snuck threat letters in her locker, those were just little insignificants notes right? Oh and when they replaced her math test by a fake one, that was just a little test right? Wrong. Wrong. WRONG. You have no fucking idea how those notes affected her, I've seen tears in her eyes when she read the one where it said that she should die. I've seen her cry when she thought her scholarship was going to be taken away from her."

Troy stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"This may seem like a small incident, but if you take in all that has been going on, it's not that small and insignificant. And honestly, I'm tired of it. Tired of people doing this to her. She doesn't deserve it, Shar. She really doesn't," he ended, looking down, miserably.

"You really like her huh?" the blonde said softly.

"I think I'm falling for her," he replied, sheepishly.

And then, it hit him. What if all these events were connected? What if they were the handy work of, not multiple, but one person? And if so, what was the reason behind it? Why would they do that to her? What did Gabriella have that could make other people hate her?

"Her scholarship to Stanford," he said out loud.

"Huh?" Sharpay replied, lost. "What about Stanford?"

But Troy no longer was listening to her. He did it. He had figured it out. It all made sense now. The fake test, the threat letters, even the drugs to a certain extent. It all was connected.

"I'm a fucking genius," he declared, his blue eyes sparkling. "Guess my baby's not the only one in this relationship who has a brain. Oh yeah, I'm smart."

"Bolton, saying you're smart is the dumbest thing you've ever said," Sharpay stated drily.

That matter-of-fact statement brought him back to Earth.

"Green doesn't look good on you, Evans," he responded.

"That's why I don't own any green clothes, _Bolton_," she replied, haughtily.

"I see my smart comment was lost on you, yet again, my disolate friend."

"And I see my sarcasm was lost on you, oh you high being," she rolled her eyes.

"Dumb blond," he hissed, after a moment.

"Dumb child."

As Troy was about to bite her head off for calling him a kid, a beautiful brunette caught his eye and he began to smile. He ditched Sharpay, making his way toward the main entrance to greet her. That's when he remembered; the graffiti. She could not see this; that would be too much.

"Baby!" he yelled enthusiastically lifting her up in his arms.

Gabriella let out a surprised squeal as he twirled her around, only letting her down when the offending wall design wasn't in her line of vision anymore.

"Well, I see someone drank too much soda this morning," she observed, amusedly.

"Who said I drank? Nothing wrong with being happy to see my girl, now is there?"

Instead of answering she just cocked her head to the side, unconvinced.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Thought you said you didn't have any exam," he said, trying to change the subject.

"I forgot some books I need to study for English," she stated. "Speaking of which, I'm late to meet Ms. Lee," she continued her eyes widening at her conclusion.

Troy panicked as she started to turn around.

"Don't go!" he exclaimed.

He let out a relieved sigh as she turned to face him.

"I mean, I'll get them for you. You, go home and rest. I mean, all you've been doing lately is study. You deserve a break. Now, leave. Go home. Shoo," he ordered, taking her hand softly.

"But… I just got here," she stammered as she was being escorted outside.

"Tut tut. I don't want to hear any protests coming from you."

"But, I don't have my car. Taylor drove me," she protested, as they got to the parking lot.

"Here, take my keys," he said, taking them out. "Now, go away."

"But, how are you going to give me my books if you don't have your car?"

"I'll walk."

"But, you're gonna get lost!"

"I'll get a map."

"But, there is no…"

"Just take the damn car," Troy snapped, losing his patience.

"Okay fine, geez. No need to get so hissy," Gabriella retorted, to which he just grinned.

"Bye babe," he said kissing her one last time.

"Don't forget those books Bolton," she reminded him.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it all under control."

"Unfortunately," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Just go meet Ms. Lee," she replied getting in his car.

"Bye babe, I'll miss ya."

He chuckled as she just rolled her eyes. Boy was she dreamy. He couldn't believe she was his. He waved at her until she was out of sight.

"Hey Troy."

He jumped as Ashley appeared before him.

"Oh, hey Ash," he said, awkwardly.

"Did you see the beautiful wall paintings?" she inquired.

"Um. The only things I saw on the walls were those really ugly graffitis," he retorted.

"Those are the drawings I'm talking about!"

The blue eyed boy could feel his blood boiling.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't even know the first thing about Gabriella," he snapped, shocking her. "She's an amazing girl and I can't wait to kiss her again," he continued proudly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go."

As he made his way back to the school, he felt very happy for having stood up for his girlfriend when she hadn't even been there. Speaking of which…

"Oh yeah, what did she ask me to do again?" Troy asked himself, frowning. "Meh, it must not have been that important if I forgot."

Now, back to business. He was going to find out who was behind all this. Yes. Troy Bolton would not leave the school before he would figure out who wanted to take Gabriella down.

After 3 hours in which he had hung out with Sharpay, played a friendly game of basketball with his old teammates and gotten lunch, he decided to start investigating the case. However as he was about to go talk to Mr. Scott to ask him the list of students in his class (which could help him narrow down the list to who could have tricked the test), he was stopped by a blonde girl that seemed really familiar.

"What?" he asked, annoyed as she wouldn't let him pass.

"You know you're making a mistake by dating the freak right?" she asked snobbily.

He frowned. Man, his girl sure did have a lot of blonde enemies.

"No, actually I don't know," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well, you are. Look, I'll make it quick. Remember that party a while ago? You gave Montez drugs and she did this slutty dance on a table? Do you remember it?"

His stomach dropped. This could not be good. Whatever would come out next could not be good. He never told Gabriella about that night.

"Judging by your scared face, I'm guessing yes. Well, from what I've heard, she doesn't know about her little performance."

"You have no proof," he said flatly, desperately trying to sound in control.

"What's that for a proof?" the blonde girl said taking out her cell phone.

She pressed a few buttons and showed him a video. Just taking a quick look, he knew it was of that infamous night.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm gonna put it on youtube if you stay with that bitch."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Break up with Montez and that won't happen. Stay with her and she and the whole universe will see your girlfriend half-naked."

Troy closed his eyes. Shit this could not be happening.

"Tell you what, you kiss me right now and I won't post it until after graduation," the mischievous blonde girl said quickly.

He knew he didn't have a choice. He was currently between a rock and a hard place. And so he leaned in, just going for a quick peck, next thing he knew the girl grabbed his hair and was sucking his face off. When she finally let go, he wiped his now bruised lips. He realised she was smirking at something behind him. He slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Gabriella, it's not what you think!" he squeaked in high pitched voice.

Evidently his girlfriend was standing there, looking shocked and heartbroken.

"Really, 'cause what I saw was my boyfriend kissing another girl. What about you?" Gabriella said sarcastically, her eyes completely black, clear sign that she was furious.

"Yeah, Troy, what is your point of view?" the annoying chick snarled.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He knew there was no way he could explain this without her finding out and the video ending up on youtube. And then came the two words he had been dreading ever since he started going out with her:

"It's over."

-HSM-

**Don't hate me! I know I didn't update in a long time and I also know this probably wasn't the chapter you guys wanted, but yeah. Hopefully the fact that they broke up will not make you guys stop reading. **

**Review please. I'm really nervous about this one. **


	20. Chapter 19

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 19

Sharpay was annoyed. Troy had not returned her calls or texts since yesterday afternoon. She would not stand for it.

"Good morning Lucille," she greeted entering the Bolton household. Immediately she was greeted by really loud music coming from upstairs.

"Sharpay! Thank God you're here!" Mrs Bolton exclaimed making her way toward her.

"What's wrong?"

"Since he came back from school yesterday Troy has been listening to Céline Dion non-stop," she explained, looking distressed.

"Non-stop?" the blonde girl frowned.

"Yes! The only time he did turn it off was at 1:42 this morning, I know because I couldn't sleep thanks to the over-dramatic music, and then this morning I wake up and Céline Dion is playing. I'm going to go insane."

Sharpay had to bit back her laughter. Her best friend's dramatic ways always did drive his mother crazy.

"Did he say what was wrong?" the senior inquired.

Because, really, Troy only listened to the Canadian singer when he was really depressed and sad.

"No! That's the worst part. When he came back from school, he went into my bedroom, grabbed all my Céline's CDs and locked himself into his room."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Yes, please do. Hey, have you seen Gabriella? 'Cause she may, you know, convince him to hand over all things Céline Dion. After all, he is crazy about her. Almost as crazy as he is about Céline right now."

"I don't know actually. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning," Sharpay admitted. "But, don't worry mama Bolton; I'll get to the bottom of this."

"I know you will Sharpay," Lucille agreed, knowing about the young girl's skills in breaking down her son's resistance.

Determinedly, Sharpay walked up the stairs, the music becoming even more and more loud as she approached her best friend's bedroom.

"ALL BY MY-SEELLFF

Don't wanna be

ALL BY MYYY-SEELLFFF

Anymore."

Sharpay scrunched up her nose in disgust at her best friend's loud, off-key, voice. She barged into his room, only to see Troy sprawled on the bed in his underwear. He didn't even glance at her.

"Hard to be sure

Sometimes I feel so insecure," he continued to sing along.

"Bolton what's going on?" the blonde girl asked over the loud music currently massacring her ears.

"And love's so distant and obscure… HEY!" Troy yelled in protestation as the music abruptly stopped.

"What are you complaining about? My ears were about to fall off," she scoffed.

"Put it back," he ordered.

"No, not until you tell me what got you to listen to the screaming queen."

"Put it back," he retorted flatly.

"Bolton, tell me now or I'll throw all your CDs out the window," she threatened.

"Put the music back Shar."

"No!"

"For fuck's sake Evans; just put the fucking music back!" he barked getting up, angrily.

"You don't scare me Troy," Sharpay declared. "I can help you with whatever it is. All you need is to tell me what's wrong."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! NOTHING'S WRONG EVANS!" he yelled.

"Geez Bolton you really are a lost case. Nothing your girlfriend can't handle though, which really astonishes me," she grumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked in a shaky voice, more sober.

"I said that I'm gonna go call Gabriella, she's the one who's meant to handle you when you're in such a bitchy mood."

She curiously watched as her best friend's face softened and she started to feel bad when he just looked down, looking as if he was trying to stop himself from crying.

"Troy, it's about Gabriella isn't it?" she said gently.

"She… she dumped… me," he stammered, still not looking up.

She felt her heart break a little. Even if he could get so much on her nerves that she would feel like strangling him sometimes, he was still her best friend and if there was one thing she hated to see, it was seeing Troy Bolton cry. Right there and then, he looked exactly like he did in 2nd grade when a 5th grader wouldn't stop stealing his basketball.

"Oh gosh Troy I'm sorry," Sharpay declared sincerely laying a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "It sucks; you really did seem to like her…"

"A whole fucking lot," Troy sniffed. "She was the best 11 days girlfriend I ever had. And and… IMISSHERSOFUCKINGMUCH!"

"And she seemed to like you too. I just don't get it."

"It's all because of that stupid blonde! Gosh it's all her fucking fault. If she hadn't had that stupid video of my girl, then she wouldn't have been fucking blackmailing me. If she hadn't been blackmailing me then I wouldn't have kissed that stupid blonde. If I hadn't kissed that stupid blonde I wouldn't have lost my Gabriella. LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!" he rambled ending his speech in a yell.

"Wait, blackmail? Video of Gab? Start from the beginning Bolton," she ordered.

And then, in an incoherent manner, he proceeded to tell everything that went down yesterday. Many times Sharpay had to make him restart from the beginning because he always ended up rambling about unimportant stuff or burst out crying. But even if she was seriously aggravated by him, she would try to keep her patience not wanting to make matters worst for him.

"So, wait. First she tells you that if you don't break up with Gabi, she'll post the video on Youtube, correct?"

Troy nodded, wiping his watery eyes.

"And then, she tells you that if you kiss her then, she won't post the video until after graduation?"

Once again he nodded.

"YOU IDIOT!" she burst out, making him jump in surprise. "It was really obvious that Gabriella was standing there, or else she wouldn't have asked you to do it. On top of that, she wouldn't have post the video on Youtube right away because her goal was to make you break up with Gabriella, so obviously if you wouldn't have kissed her, she would have continued to pressure you into doing it. Which means, you would still have had the time to figure things out plus you and Gab would still be together."

Troy's face paled. And he almost looked sick. Without a word he walked over to his desk and turned on the music.

"All by myself

Don't wanna be"

He then fell on the bed, and starting to sing along to the music, just like he had been doing when she first walked in. Sharpay frowned.

"Bolton this is not helping!" she exclaimed.

"All by myself

Anymore

All by myself

Don't wanna live

All by myyyselfff

Annyyyymooooreee"

"BOLTON DO YOU WANT TO GET GABRIELLA BACK OR NOT?" she yelled over the music.

"OF COURSE I DO! MORE THAN ANYTHING!" he screamed back.

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"WHAT?" he asked not having heard her.

"I SAID: DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"WHAT?"

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Sharpay growled, fed up.

She picked up the disc player and threw it out the window.

"Thank God," she sighed relishing in the silence.

"You-you killed my radio!" Troy said astonished.

"You asked for it," she shrugged, unfazed. "Now, let's get back to business."

"You're buying me a new one, you know," he replied, ignoring her.

"Bolton, what do you care more about? Getting your girlfriend back or the fucking radio?" she snapped.

"Gabriella," he said quickly.

"Good, we're on the same page. I suggest you tell her everything."

"No. Negative. Impossible. Evans, think about it. If I tell her I drugged her at a party, she'll never speak to me again."

"Okay, then I suggest you guys stay broken up so the video doesn't come out."

"Nope. Not gonna happen. I want her back."

"Would you let me finish? You guys stay broken up, until a few years, and then the girl will forget about posting it."

"Nope. Not gonna happen either. If I let a few years pass, she's gonna find herself someone else. Someone smarter, someone perfect for her and I can't let that happen. I'm way too selfish to let her go live her life with her soul mate."

Sharpay blinked. Her best friend's speech was weird.

"What do you want to do then?" she asked, not having any clue.

"I'm getting her back," he grinned.

"But then, the bitch will post the video on Youtube!"

"I'm getting her back, and I'll take the bitch down at the same time."

"Bolton, you know you can't do two things at the same time! You can barely eat popcorn while watching T.V.!"

"It's definite. The matter is closed; I'm getting my baby back, and I'm taking the bitch down."

Sharpay groaned. This would not be good.

-HSM-

Gabriella closed her car door and made her way toward the entrance of the school. Today she had two exams. Thankfully, those were the last. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to study as hard as she would've liked the day before, because, well, her boyfriend cheated on her.

"Damn you Troy Bolton," she whispered the one sentence she couldn't stop saying since the day before.

Not only was she incredibly distracted while studying, but she wasn't able to sleep well either. Dreams of Troy cheating on her, over and over again, would haunt her and prevent her from getting a good rest. This morning, she had loaded up on coffee and was currently bursting with energy. Which, she knew, wouldn't last. The only thing she hoped was the effects would last until she was done her first exam.

"Damn you Troy Bolton," she hissed again, pushing open the door to the school.

"I miss you

I miss your smile"

Was that music she heard? Was that Troy's voice? She turned around slowly, dreading what she would be seeing.

"Bolton, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked, rolling her eyes as she saw her ex-boyfriend with a wireless microphone in his hand and a guy playing guitar beside him.

"And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though we're different now

You're still here somehow," Troy continued to sing, his eyes on her.

He pointed his chest as he said the words 'here somehow'. Probably meaning his heart.

"My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you."

She had to admit, she was starting to melt inside. Gosh he was just so darn cute. Singing Hannah Montana and all. Gosh, why was she even mad at him… Wait a minute.

"Singing to me isn't gonna erase what you did Bolton," she hissed. "You cheated on me, with a blonde, no less."

"I know," Troy replied, as the music stopped. "I know it won't erase what I did. But Gabriella, I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I miss you."

Feeling like she would end up ravishing him if she heard anymore, she ran to her locker.

"Damn you Troy Bolton," she thought bitterly.

-HSM-

Gabriella was upset. She knew she had not done as well as she could have done on her exam. All she could think about was Troy and his stupid singing. Gosh why did he have to distract her right before her exam?

"Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had

I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know."

"What now?" she groaned watching Troy walking toward her, with the guy still beside him, accompanying him on the guitar.

"Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend."

"I failed my exam because of you!" she yelled over the music.

"So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had," Troy continued to sing, ignoring her.

By now, a crowd of student has formed around them. Pissing off Gabriella even more.

"Bolton didn't you hear me? I failed my exam because of you and your stupid singing, so stop this right now! I am not in the mood for this!" she snapped.

"I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave."

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause you did!" she said, replying to the song.

She pushed through the crowd and walked off.

"You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone."

Gabriella frowned as she heard him following her, still singing 'Best I Ever Had' by State of Shock. She glanced behind her and saw him, followed with the throngs of supporters behind him.

"Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you."

"Stop following me!" she exclaimed.

"Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend."

Fed up, she broke into a run and rounded the corner. Nonetheless, she could hear the music echoing through the halls, attracting the attention of more and more students. She had to think fast before he would catch up with her. That's when she spotted the girl's bathroom. Perfect.

She breathed out in relief as she locked herself in one of the stalls. This was heaven. She felt safe. She tensed as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Do you know what's going on outside?" she heard one girl asked.

"Yeah, Troy Bolton is apparently trying to get this girl to forgive him or something," another girl replied.

"By singing to her?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess I can't be surprised. I mean, Troy Bolton is special. Gosh, I would be so embarrassed if I were the girl."

"But incredibly flattered right?"

"Oh, for sure. Who's the girl anyway?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, praying they didn't know.

"Gabriella Montez."

"No way. The cutest couple winners are still dating?"

"Yep. Well, no since he's singing to her and all."

"Strange I didn't see her, when he was singing."

To her horror, Gabriella felt the need to sneeze. She tried her hardest not to, but to no avail.

"ACHOO!"

Yep, just to her luck, she'd let out the loudest sneeze possible.

"Bless you," both girls said.

"Thank you," Gabriella said quickly, not wanting to be recognized, but at the same time not wanting to be rude.

"Gabriella?" one of the girls inquired, knocking on her stall door.

"Nope. No, wrong person," the brunette said in a deep voice.

To her horror, one of the girl's head appeared above the stall beside hers. She was relieved that she was at least clothed.

"It is you!" the girl exclaimed.

"You know, your boyfriend's out there singing for you. Wanting to get you back."

"I know," Gabriella said awkwardly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to him!"

In one swift movement, her bathroom door was opened and she was being dragged, against her will, outside the safety of the bathroom.

"Troy! Troy! Gabriella's here!" the two girls exclaimed, holding onto her arms.

Troy, who had been at the other end of the hallway, turned around, beaming. To her horror, Gabriella noticed the crowd has gotten bigger. With the mike in his hand, he made his way toward her.

"Damn you Troy Bolton," she thought bitterly as the guy on the guitar started to strum.

-HSM-

**The songs used in this chapter are: 'All By Myself,' by Céline Dion, 'I Miss You,' by Hannah Montana, and 'Best I Ever Had,' by State of Shock. **

**So, I've put off writing this chapter because of Zanessa's break up. I felt like I couldn't write about Troy and Gabriella's break up because those two weren't together anymore. Now that there were sightings of them together, it motivated me to write this. **

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	21. Chapter 20

His Dream Girl

Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of you who reviewed. You guys absolutely make my day! **

Chapter 20

"And I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)."

Gabriella sighed impatiently, trying in vain to block out the sound of his voice. She was currently in the cafeteria, trying to study for her second exam. Unfortunately for her, Troy and his admirers had followed her there. On top of it all, the admirers had become his back-up singers.

"Cause I was so high  
And now I'm so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
Said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)."

She blocked her ears, attempting to concentrate.

"Troy!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to study for an exam. I'll do anything, just let me study now please!" she begged, not being able to take it anymore.

"Anything?" Troy asked hopeful, making the music stop.

"Yeah, except getting back with you or, you know, inappropriate stuff," she retorted.

"I want a hug and a kiss," he grinned. "On the cheek of course," he added, seeing her glare.

"No," Gabriella answered sharply. He brought the mike back to his mouth. "Okay fine fine. I'll do it."

She stiffly got up and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gasped when he pulled her against his chest tightly. She blushed when she heard the crowd of people clapping.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" they started chanting.

"I hate you Troy Bolton," Gabriella hissed, embarrassed.

She grudgingly kissed him on the cheek.

"Awww!" all the girls cooed.

She blushed harder and attempted to escape his strong grasp. It took a while, but she managed.

"Now, leave me alone," she said.

"As you wish," he said, sending her a loop-sided grin.

She sighed in relief as they all left the cafeteria. Gosh, she was seriously starting to forget why she was even meant to stay mad at him.

"Don't fall for his cute eyes Gabriella. He's a cheater. You should be mad at him. But, God, why is it so damn hard?" she thought.

Shaking her head, she attempted to make most of the study time she had. Trying to forget all about her charming ex-boyfriend.

-HSM-

Gabriella was pleased. She believed she actually did pretty well on her exam. She felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders now that she was done with exams. She was officially done high school, what a relief.

"Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday," she heard.

"What are you singing?" she inquired, crossing her arms, trying to stop a smile from spreading unto her face.

"You're done high school," Troy shrugged innocently, as the crowd behind him was continuing the song 'Up in Da Club' by 50 Cent. "It's time to celebrate!"

"Celebration time come on!" their classmates sang.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're becoming the soundtrack of my life," she said sarcastically.

She groaned as she saw his eyes widen, sign that he was hit with an idea. She watched as he whispered something to the guitar player who nodded. He brought the mike to his mouth.

"Your voice was the

Soundtrack of my summer

Did you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder."

She sighed, aggravated. Of course. He just had to sing the one song he knew she was currently obsessed with. Great, just great.

"I said, your eyes

Are the brightest of all the colours

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Bring on the thunder."

She bit the inside of her cheek trying to refrain herself from crying. Gosh he was so manipulative. He knew this song gave her shivers. Why was he doing this to her?

"Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know."

Right there, as her ex sang beautifully with a mass of people behind him, she felt like she was about to pass out. All she hoped now was that he wouldn't start singing their song because she wouldn't know how to take it. While 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls was beautiful, 'Two is Better than One' would definitely break all her resistance and make her run for him.

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Did you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder."

This was too much. Just too much.

"Bolton, how dare you?" she barked as soon as the song stopped.

"How dare I what?" her ex-boyfriend inquired, an amused smile on his face.

His cocky smirk was irritating her and so she decided to make it go away.

"OW!" Troy yelled, clutching his now throbbing cheek.

"That was for cheating on me with a blonde," she said.

She stomped on his foot, hard.

"That was for making me mess up my first exam."

She hit him on the arm.

"That was for making me kiss and hug you earlier. And this is for singing this song when you know it makes me melt," Gabriella finished, slapping his other cheek.

Feeling satisfied with her speech, the brunette walked away, with the big crowd of students hollering behind her.

"Whoah, Gabriella what happened?" Sharpay questioned upon hearing the noise.

"Your best friend's just being unfair, that's all."

"What did he do?" the blonde asked, dreading the worst.

"He's been _singing_ to me, all day!" she exclaimed. "He's been following me, with a microphone in his hand singing to me cute songs and-and the whole school's playing back-ups."

"He's doing what?" Sharpay asked, shocked.

"Singing! And I hate it 'cause he makes it harder to stay mad at him."

"He's been singing to you, non-stop?"

"Yes! And I can't take it anymore! He cheated; shouldn't he be too embarrassed to approach me?" she questioned to herself.

"I'm stunned, I really am. Wow, my best friend. The heartless jerk, the shallow, materialistic asshole that I call my best friend actually knows how to make things right. Who knew?" she stated, her eyes sparkling in pride.

"Can you tell him to stop please?" Gabriella pleaded her.

"Uh, I'll do what I can," Sharpay replied, still distracted.

"Thanks," the brunette nodded walking away.

As soon as Gabriella was out of sight, Sharpay walked up to her best friend and told him:

"You've been serenading Gabriella?"

"Well yeah. I mean, you always told me I had a nice voice and well, I figured I would use it to my advantage," Troy grinned happily, obviously proud of himself, not at all fazed by the abuse he'd received moments earlier.

"What have you been singing anyway?"

"Oh, you know. Chick songs. You know, like Hannah Montana, Iyaz, Boys like Girls, I tried Justin Bieber, but she wouldn't let me."

Sharpay's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah."

"You are sooo fucking corny!" she exclaimed slapping his arm.

"Hey! We are corny okay? We're the cheese kind of couple. Sue us for being so awesomely cute together."

"You mean 'so awesomely gag-worthy' right?" the blonde replied drily.

"You're just fucking jealous over how good we are together."

"Yeah sure. Coming from the guy who's just been dumped by his eleven day girlfriend right?"

His eyes narrowed and she just knew he would bite her head off, so she quickly said:

"Anyway, I'm not here for that. As much as you feel the need to get Gabriella back, we also need to take care of the other part of the plan."

He just blankly stared at her.

"Which plan?" he asked, making her sighed in annoyance.

"You know, the Gabriella-conspiracy," she answered quietly, making sure no one else would hear.

"What consp… Oh yeah! Okay, let's do this."

They started to make their way out of the school toward the parking lot when they saw the girl-who-kissed-Troy-thus-ended-his-relationship-with-Gabriella.

"Evans, long pass," he hissed.

"Behind her?" Sharpay made sure, having noticed her too.

"Yes."

"Got it, let's do this Bolton."

"Are you able to run though?" he asked motioning to her heels.

"I can do freaking ballet in heels with my eyes closed."

Troy only rolled his eyes, and motioned her to move it. His best friend took the message and casually went in the opposite direction, approaching the mysterious blonde from behind.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for having kissed me," Troy said loudly, attracting his rival's attention. "I mean, without your help I wouldn't have realised how dumb I was for ever dating Ga… Montez," he continued trying to appear convincing.

"Oh it was no problem," the girl said.

"No really, what the hell was I thinking? I date blondes, not brunettes! I mean, blondes are soooo much better you know. With like the uh blonde hair and everything," he declared, checking discreetly behind the girl's head to see if his best friend was in position; she was. "So uh, can I take you out to see a movie sometimes?"

"Sure, Troy."

"Great. Just hand me your phone, I'll give you my number," he suggested.

He fought the urge to smile as she obliged. The girl was so easy to fool. As soon as she passed him her cell phone, Troy took a step back and yelled:

"Pinkie!" before throwing the cell phone at Sharpay.

"Got it Bluey!" she replied catching it effortlessly.

Realising she's been fooled, the mean blond started to run after Sharpay. However, she was already at the car by the time she could reach her. Troy felt elated as he saw her drive toward him; their plan was working.

"Get in Bolton," Sharpay commanded.

As soon as the passenger door was closed, they drove away as fast as they could.

"We did it Evans! We fucking did it! Man, this plan still works even years later," he giggled, excitedly.

"Of course it does. I mean, out of all the schemes we've done over the years, this one works every single fucking time," she said drily.

However he knew she was as elated as him; her eyes didn't lie after all.

"Check her text messages before we get to her house okay?" Sharpay ordered, getting back to business.

He immediately turned on the stolen cell phone and started browsing through it.

"Found anything?" the blonde questioned starting to get impatient.

"Nah. Her inbox is all filled with messages from a girl named Ashley…"

"READ THEM YOU DOOFUS!"

"Geez, no need to yell."

After discovering Ashley was the mastermind behind the Gabriella conspiracy, and that the blonde-girl-who-kissed-Troy-thus-ending-their-relationship was named Lisa; the two best friends had tracked down Ashley's address and were now standing on her porch.

"Is Ashley here?" Sharpay asked Ashley's mom, as soon as the door opened.

"Uh," the older woman blinked, taken back by the blonde's bluntness. "She's at the library studying for her exams. Do you want me to call her?"

"Oh, no need. Is it okay if I just grab the dress she borrowed from me last week? She was going to give it to me tonight, but something came up so I need it right now."

"Sure, go ahead."

She hadn't even finished her sentence that they both rushed past her, and went up the stairs. The two best friends looked through every rooms until they found hers. While Troy, closed the door, Sharpay logged onto Ashley's computer.

"That girl is seriously stupid. I mean, who leaves their account open for everyone to see?" she remarked.

"Oh well, it makes it easier for us," Troy retorted. "Thank God for her stupidity."

-HSM-

Gabriella couldn't sleep. Here she was, in her bed, dressed in her comfortable panda pyjamas, with her eyes closed, not sleeping. The lights were off, she was tucked into the sheets of her bed and her mind kept wandering to Troy.

The only reason why she had been able to sleep the night before was because she had become exhausted from all the tears she had been shedding because of his betrayal. Now, she still saw him kissing that girl over and over again, but she also saw him singing to her like he had done earlier.

Just like she did whenever she couldn't fall asleep, she started to hum a tune:

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on."

This set her at ease. Céline Dion set her at ease. She would never admit it to anyone, but she loved the Canadian singer. Nobody knew about her guilty pleasure and nobody was meant to find out; least of all her ex-boyfriend. He would surely have a field day with this information and make fun of her merciless. Damn him.

"Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more, you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on."

This song from Titanic never failed to make her cry when she was younger. Tonight for the first time in years this song haunted her. Maybe it was because she felt like her ship/heart, had sunk, and she had lost her Jack/Troy.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in her backyard from the opened window.

"Y'all need to get ready to hear"

What the hell? Gabriella quickly got up.

"The unbelievable, indescribable"

Was that?

"Troy Bolton

Baby T!"

"Troy what are you doing?" she groaned pushing open the door to her balcony doors.

There, standing under the tree beside her balcony was Troy, mike in hand, with a blasting speaker at his feet.

"Everyday, I try to play, another game

But my heart can't take it.

I try to find another girl,

But all the while, I can't face it."

He sang making weird gestures with his arms to accompany the lyrics.

"You're off-key!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why do I miss you so much?

I wanna stop this hurt inside

Oh baby please, give us one more try," he continued, not hearing her.

"Bolton you're gonna wake up the whole town," she stated, although she couldn't stop an amused smile from spreading onto her face.

"I see you out with all your friends

Laughin' it up as you pretend

To have a good time,

I know 'cause I'm living the same lie"

"Keep it down will you?" they heard a neighbour bellowed loudly from the house next to them.

"Sorry man, not until my baby forgives me," Troy responded through the mike.

"So one of us has got to say

We can't keep living this same way

So I'll be the one

Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say, I'll say it again," he sand, unfazed by the previous interruption

"Troy, he's probably gonna call the cops," Gabriella said.

"Baby come back to me

In my heart I still believe

We were meant to be

Together so whatever it takes"

She couldn't help it, she started to laugh at his obnoxious, loud, off-key, over the top singing.

"Baby come back to me

I should have never set you free

My baby

Come back."

"With this voice of yours, if I was your baby I would never go back to you!" the neighbour yelled.

"Thank God you're not her then," Troy retorted simply.

"I wanna call, but then I stall

'Cause after all, I just couldn't take it

'Cause if you play was to push me away

You know that day, my heart you'd break it

I know we made a mistake

Can't you stop your foolish pride

And come back to me

Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again," he sang cheerfully.

"Oh my God Troy," Gabriella said shaking her head, slightly embarrassed by his antics.

"Baby come back to me

In my heart I still believe

We were meant to be"

"I'm calling the cops!"

"Fuck off man!" Troy barked back. "Can't you just let me try to win back my girl?"

"No! I've got work tomorrow."

Gabriella quietly started to giggle at their banter, especially since the instrumental was still playing in the background.

"Damn it, I missed most of the chorus. Sorry baby," her ex apologised, to which the girl in question just waved off.

"You know you miss your baby T

And I can see that you think about me

So why do you act like you don't care

Like all this love between us isn't there

I know that you're upset

I know I did you wrong

I know that you want me to pay for all the pain

I've caused

But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,

It's you and me

So I sing," he got back into rhythm.

As much as she enjoyed seeing him making a fool out of himself for her, she didn't want him to purposely get in trouble with the law and so she quickly ran back inside.

"Babyyyyy!

Baby come back to me

In my heart I still believe

We were meant to b… Hey!" he protested insulted when his music was turned off.

While he had been singing very enthusiastically into the mike, he had failed to see Gabriella had walked outside.

"Thank you!" the neighbour cried out.

"I wasn't done!" Troy whined.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and dragged him inside.

"As interesting as the sight of you singing a Vanessa Hudgens song was, I don't want you to get arrested," she said.

"You still care about me?" he inquired, eyes sparkling in joy.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes. "How could I not? I may be mad at you for your lack of judgement, but uh, I don't believe this stupid action makes you a bad guy. This tonight proves it."

"I don't care if I'm going to get arrested. I'll be out there singing my ass off until you realise how sorry I am," Troy admitted. "I don't care if I spend the rest of the night in a jail cell for disturbing neighbours, 'cause as long as you'll think I'm into another girl, I'll do whatever it takes to prove you otherwise."

Gabriella felt her insides melting at his sincere tone.

"I don't know if it's because you're incredibly annoying or if it's 'cause I'm really stupid, but I'm not mad at you. Not anymore, that is. As much as I try to be, after all, you did cheat, the fact you've followed me all day serenading me is just... out-of-this world. And you did all this; you went through all the trouble of finding a guitarist and brought speakers in my backyard, just to apologize. How could I not forgive you?" she smiled.

A huge grin spread onto his face. And within seconds she found herself crushed onto his chest.

"Oh God, I'm so so happy," Troy declared. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"But, Troy, I may have forgiven you, but we're not back together."

"I know," he shrugged. "I never was expecting that, even in my wildest dreams. Of course, I still want you to be my girl again, but right now, this suits me just fine," he grinned.

She sent him a nice smile in response.

-HSM-

**Sorry for the long wait****, I had a mild case of writer's block. The songs used in this chapter were: 'Solo,' by Iyaz, 'Up in Da Club,' by 50 Cent, 'Thunder,' by Boys Like Girls, 'My Heart Will Go On,' by Céline Dion, and, of course, 'Come Back to Me,' by the unbelievable, indescribable, Vanessa Hudgens. **

**Hopefully you guys are still reading this. Only 4 chapters left! **

**Reviews would be much appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 21

His Dream Girl

**Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG**

Chapter 21

"I've got it all here, Judge Matsui," Troy declared proudly gesturing to the big folder. "All the emails, Facebook messages, and texts Ashley Bickford and Lisa Redmont have exchanged for the past three months regarding my client, Gabriella Montez."

It was currently two days after Troy had win Gabriella's forgiveness and they were now standing in the school court where they had first laid eyes on each other three months ago. Ironically enough, instead of it being her against him, it was he who was her "lawyer".

"Objection your honour," interjected Matt, Ashley's student lawyer standing up. "This is an invasion of privacy. My client could drag you to a real court for this crime."

Sharpay, who was watching on the sidelines, struggled not to spit out a venomous swear against the student. The nerve of him.

"Objection to the objection, your honour," Troy retorted, without missing a beat. "Drastic situations asked for drastic measures. Miss Bickford and Miss Redmont have threatened my client by means of notes in the locker; hateful notes that have deeply affected my client emotionally. And they have tried to sabotage my girl… uh client's future by replacing her test by a fake and inaccurate one. Therefore, we… I mean the people who have 'invaded' their privacy were only merely reacting to those threats."

As soon as he finished his speech, his eyes connected with his client's and he felt more confident when he saw the big proud smile Gabriella was sending him. She knew it took a lot for him to be all formal and as unbiased as he could and she was insanely proud of him.

"Objection denied, Mr. Ross," Principal Matsui declared, addressing the other lawyer. "Mr Bolton, you may proceed."

Usually another teacher would be responsible of judging the school court, but since this was a serious case their principal had to be put in charge.

"As I was saying, this folder contains all the evidences that Ashley and Lisa are the culprits of the conspiracy against Gabriella Montez. May I read out loud some of them?"

"Yes, you may, Troy," Judge Matsui agreed, highly amused by the unusual sight of his student being so serious and determined about something.

"Okay, here is. Let me just say, it's not all pretty and I'm going to try my hardest to censor the bad words," he said, grabbing a random paper from his pile. "This was sent on March 13 by Lisa, 'Hey Ash, did you hear? That beep Montez got the scholarship to Stanford.' Ashley's response: 'That beep beep got my beep scholarship? Oh she's gonna pay'."

Judge Matsui addressed Gabriella a pity stare; she was after all one of his favourite.

"On June 2nd, Ashley to Lisa on text message: 'D'you see that? The note I put in her locker made her cry.' Lisa responded: 'That beep deserves it.'"

Everyone in the courtroom cringed upon hearing the messages he continued to list.

"As you can tell your honour, there are a lot more and if I would read them all, we would probably be here for the rest of the day," he said. "However, since I have something to do, just like I'm sure you do too, I'll stop here."

He then sat back down, with a satisfied smile on his face. He had this. Locking eyes with Gabriella once more he noticed she knew this too.

-HSM-

"You were amazing! Thank you thank you thank you for doing this," Gabriella told him as they were leaving the 'courtroom'.

"It's absolutely no problem, little lady. I was just doing my job after all," he replied faking modesty. "Although, if you do want to repay me somehow…"

"Don't push it, Bolton," she interrupted.

"you could always give me a hug," he finished grinning hugely.

She rolled her eyes but nonetheless wrapped her arms around him.

"It means so much that you were willing to defend me like that," she said in his ear. "Like you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Like I said, it's no problem. I'll always look out for you, you know that," he responded pulling away. "Hey, what do you say we go celebrate my awesomeness at good old Mickey Dees?"

"Sure, as long as you don't yap my ears off about how awesome you are the entire time."

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm awesome. I got your bullies expelled which resulted in them not graduating this year. And I managed not to curse during the whole school court thing. See? I'm awesome."

"Do I need to remind you that Sharpay had a big part in this too? Maybe we should invite her to join us."

"Fuck no. We need our alone time you and I," he replied, frowning.

"The only reason you don't want her there is because you want to be the only 'hero' in the room. And because you have a twisted fantasy that I'll fawn all over you for 'saving' my life."

"And also because we don't need a chaperone on our date," he said lightly. "Kidding, I'm kidding," he retaliated upon seeing her glare. "Although, from an outsider's point of view, this could very well look like a date; after all, one hot guy with one hell of a babe, together, alone, eating greasy food automatically equals date."

"Not really. Not if we don't look awkward or overly PDA-ish."

"Who says I'm not gonna make a move on you?"

She only smacked his arm in response, not even bothering to answer him.

"Oh yeah. I'm so awesome you don't even yell at me for being inappropriate."

She rolled her eyes again, but wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You are so annoying. But, for once, I agree that you are awesome."

"For once? Don't even lie, Montez."

"You're pushing it, Bolton."

"Sorry."

-HSM-

"Troy, the age limit is 11," Gabriella said exasperatedly, watching as her companion was making his way towards the multicolour child structure.

"Oh, come on Gabi, live a little. It's fricken McDonald's! I used to live for this kind of thing. The only reason I would come here when I was a kid was to be king of the play structure. Don't tell me you've never done that," Troy protested squeezing through the plastic bars.

"Well, I do recall a few times where I wouldn't want to leave the ball pit and would hide from my parents under there," she mused, earning a chuckle from him.

"Miracle! She was a kid too!" he teased crawling on all fours towards the slide. "Hey, how much do you want to bet I'll break this thing?"

"Don't do it Bolton," she warned. "I don't want to pay thousands to repair this thing."

"So, you'll pay for me then? Is that what you're telling me?" he inquired, smirking.

"Well, considering you'll probably end up in the hospital unconscious, you'll be off the hook. And since I would be the only witness, I will be stuck paying."

"I'll pay you back if that ever happens," the blue eyed boy responded, highly amused by her logic. "Now, see you down there."

"Bolton, I swear…"

Gabriella didn't have time to finish her threat however because he pushed himself through the circular plastic slide. She heard a few grunts and saw the structure shake a little, but nonetheless, her idiot of an ex didn't emerge.

"Troy?" she exclaimed, starting to panic. "Are you okay?"

"Gabriella, baby, will you go up the structure and pull me out? I'm kind of stuck," he answered moments later.

"What? Are you serious? Gosh you're so stupid! You know what? I'm going to call security. I shouldn't have to handle this."

"No! Baby, please don't do this. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be caught in this kind of position?"

"Well, you should've thought of that **before**!" she growled. "And since when do you get embarrassed? Just three days ago you sang obnoxious girly songs in front of the entire school with a microphone!"

"That's fucking different! I had a purpose; an excuse for acting like an idiot. Now I don't."

For what felt like the billionth time that day, she rolled her eyes.

"Have I told you how much of a moron, idiot, lunatic, tool I think you are?"

"Well, now you did. But please Gabi, get me out of here, I think I'm running out of air."

"I'll be back with security," she declared, ignoring him.

"No! Please baby. I was your hero today right? Now it's time for you to be my hero. Please."

She groaned, realizing he was right. After all he did today, she did owe him. Reluctantly she took off her shoes and started to climb the play structure.

"It's heroine, by the way," she stated.

"That's right. You're my drug, baby," he retorted.

She only scoffed in response when finally she reached the top. From there she could see his feet dangling from the entrance of the slide.

"I am soo putting this on Facebook," she giggled, taking out her phone.

"Don't you dare, Montez."

"Too late," she said cheekily. "What is that smell? It's like someone pooped or something."

"…That's probably my socks."

"Oh gross!" she exclaimed crunching her nose in disgust.

"I'm sorry; I usually wear my socks three days in a row so there isn't a lot of laundry."

"I think I'm going to be sick," she admitted bluntly.

"I call it, Fink. You know, 'cause my feet stink. Don't quote me though; I actually got that from Wizards of Waverly Place."

"Shut up, I don't even want to know about your laundry habit or how you name the smell of your own feet," she interrupted. "Let's just get you out of here before I pass out."

She gripped his ankles and pulled as hard as she could. After a couple of tries and few misshape which included her pulling his pants off, he managed to get out.

"Oooh I can finally breathe again," Troy sighed in relief, his face red from being upside down for so long.

"You-you are the only moron I know who would do something stupid like that," Gabriella declared, heaving from the effort.

"Hey, you said it yourself. I am a moron. Doing stupid things is what I do."

"I feel like I should be yelling at you for getting us into this mess, but I'm not because it would be useless."

He only chuckled at that. And for a while they both stayed in silence, reliving the ridiculous actions that took place beforehand. Troy was the first to realize they were both still sitting at the top of the play structure, and he was the first to notice how romantic this actually looked.

"Gabriella…" he leaned in.

"Don't even," she said holding a hand up.

Not at all fazed by her rejection, he took the hand she had up in his.

"Have I already told you how sorry I was for…"

"Cheating on me? I think you made that pretty clear when you serenaded me with girly songs," she retorted. "Didn't we already gone over this? I forgave you."

"I'm still sorry though. And just know that I'm never letting you go, ever."

Gabriella frowned. While incredibly touched by his sincerity, she found it a little strange that he would make such promise in a McDonald's play structure.

"We should go before someone we know catches us," she said making a movement to get away from him.

He, in response, wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you go," he repeated. "Ever."

"Bolton, now's not the time to show me how sincere you were," she retorted flatly attempting to move away.

"Not budging," Troy responded. "We'll stay together forever in our own little plastic fortress."

Gabriella let out an aggravated sigh. As she was about to elbow him hard, the doors of the playground structure section opened.

"Mommy, is that how babies are made?"

Gabriella triumphantly smiled when Troy's arms dropped from around her. Her ex had evidently been surprised by the arrival of unwanted visitors. Below them stood a 5 or 6 year old toddler, accompanied by his mother, staring at them wide-eyed.

"You two should be ashamed of yourself. Infecting children's playground should be a legal crime," the parent declared disapprovingly.

"We should get down," Troy stated. "We are terribly sorry. We didn't mean to 'infect' this play structure, we just got carried away. Baby, why didn't you tell me someone was coming in?" he hissed addressing the brunette.

"Because I wanted you to let me go," Gabriella shrugged, pleased.

Once they got down he addressed the parents:

"Again, we're terribly sorry for violating a children's place like that. But I mean, look at her. Can you really blame me for not being able to resist her? It's like trying to fight off an octopus."

The brunette's eyes widened before turning into slits.

"Baby," she started sweetly to attract his attention. "You better shut your mouth before I smack you over your pretty little head."

Even if her tone was sweet, he could recognize the annoyance behind her words. Retaliating, he took her hand in his and they left the indoor play structure area.

"You really have no idea how to be civil, do you?" she commented once they were outside.

"Civil? What's civil?" he teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "God, you're cute."

"And you're impossible," she said, shaking her head.

"Impossibly cute?"

"Don't push it."

-HSM-

**Author's Note: So I decided I'm finishing this story, "The Blind and the Scarred" and possibly "Magnets". The other ones I'm not sure yet. I know this is probably not what you all were waiting for, and I know most of you probably have given up on this story so I apologize. **


	23. Chapter 22

His Dream Girl

**Summary : "Sharpay, this girl that you picked for me, if you didn't notice, is NOTHING like the kind of girl I described to you." "Sometimes Bolton, you find what you're looking for in the person you never would've thought you would." TxG**

Chapter 22

"The only way you two are entering is if you dance for us," a tall blonde haired guy declared firmly looking at the pair of them. "In a, you know, seductive way."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Do we have to?" the blue eyed boy whined.

"It's the rules. Nobody enters if they don't intend to dance for us," the sorority guy responded smugly checking out Gabriella's chest. "Besides, if you're good, you could get easy money from this."

Troy's jaw dropped.

"We are not strippers!" he protested loudly.

"Never said you were, pal," the other guy shrugged.

"Did _you_ have to dance?" Gabriella pipes in.

"Me? I'm the head of this sorority house, babe," he replied. "Now, stop whining. Everybody else did it."

They both peeked into the doorway and saw no one dancing on tables.

"Everybody?" the brunette said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want in or not?" the guy finally lost his patience.

"No," Troy responded while Gabriella at the same time said 'Yes'.

She glared at him.

"Your best friend is in there dying and you back out 'cause you don't want to do a silly 5 second dance?"

The blue eyed boy sighed dejectedly knowing she was right.

"We're in," he addressed the now smirking older guy. "But there's no fucking way I'm dancing on a table. Her, neither. And there will be no baring of clothes or there will be hell to pay," he threatened.

Instead of listening to them, the College guy ventured inside and bellowed loudly:

"Hey Jay put on some sick beat! We got dancers!"

This caught a lot of party goers' attention and they started whistling at them. Gabriella immediately turned beat red.

"Fuck you Evans," Troy growled lowly.

_Flashback _

"_Impossibly cute?" _

"_Don't push it," she responded in a warning tone. _

_As he opened his mouth to retort something incredibly witty and smart, his phone started to ring. _

"_Yello," he greeted. _

_At first, all he heard was sob. _

"_Ok, if all you're going to do is make spitting sounds, I'll hang up," Troy warned. _

"_Don't you dare Bolton. I'm in a crisis 'kay? I need SUPPORT. So keep your smart-ass comments to yourself," Sharpay snapped. _

"_Whoah. Kay, calm down Evans. With that attitude I sure won't give you support." _

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD! STOP FUCKING WITH ME OK? I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" _

_Troy winced._

"_You deserved that you know," Gabriella stated drily, earning a glare from her companion. _

"_Sorry Evans. Force of habit. So, what's your 'crisis'?" _

_Gabriella elbowed him in the stomach and hissed: "Try to sound like you care." _

"_Zeke… Zeeeeke. Zeee-ke." _

"_Ok Zeke what?" Troy interrupted, losing patience. _

"_ZEEEKKEEE! Oh my God stop saying his name. It hurts too much," the blond haired girl sniffled. _

"_My bad. Did you guys break up or something?" he asked nonchalantly. _

"_BOLTON, CAN YOU AT LEAST PRETEND TO GIVE A FUCK?" _

"_Well Evans, if you could get to the fucking point already maybe I would give a fuck!" _

"_I'm not going to fucking pour my heart out if I don't feel like you give a shit about me." _

"_Well, I'm not going to give a shit until you get to the fucking point!" _

"_YOU'RE USELESS!" _

_This last insult was the final straw. Troy immediately pressed the button to end the conversation. _

"_Why would you do that?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "She's your best friend! She needs you!" _

"_Yeah well, I'm not going to let her abuse me verbally. I don't take shit from anyone. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not her bitch." _

"_Maybe, but right now you need to be. She needs you. You have to be her bitch right at this moment because, from what I could hear, she was really broken up. You owe her this much. After all, she got us together didn't she?" the brunette rationalized. _

"_I hate it when you're right," the blue eyed boy replied grudgingly. "And this whole 'being her bitch' thing stays between us okay?" _

"_Everybody who knows Sharpay, knows you as 'her bitch' already," she shrugged. _

"_Damnit," he muttered. "Ok, I'll call her back." _

_He hit dial #1 on his cell phone and brought it to his ear. _

"_WHAT?!" Sharpay barked as she picked up. _

_Troy visibly cringed. _

"_Sharpay, I'm only going to say this once. I'm sorry for being a jerk. If you want I can be your bitch right now, willingly, and take you out for shopping if that's what you want." _

"_THE NERVE OF YOU! I CALL, WANTING SUPPORT FROM MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU HANG UP ON ME!" _

"_Sharpay, I'm really really sorry but you getting mad at me won't make your problems go away."_

_For a moment, all that was heard on the other end of the line was Sharpay's hollow breathing. _

"_Zeke broke up with me," she declared softly. _

_Troy gasped. His best friend sounded so small and vulnerable. _

"_That bastard. THAT MOTHERFUCKING DOUCHEBAG! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIS BALLSACK! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM STEP ON A LEGGO!" _

"_Troy, please don't. I just want to forget right now 'kay? Don't do anything stupid that will force me to face him." _

"_Buuut Shar…" _

"_Please Troy," she pleaded. _

"_Fine," he sighed dejectedly. _

_End of Flashback _

"Okay, so you distract them and I'll go get her," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Hey, why do I have to be the stripper?" she retorted, indignantly.

In the background, many College students were chanting: "We want strippers. We want strippers." The couple pointedly ignored them.

"'Cause if she is passed out, I have the muscles to carry her ass safely to my car," he shrugged.

"Damn you and your masculine advantage."

"Hey, no need to complain. You have the brains and I have the body, it's all good. We balance each other out."

"Well, in the following minutes, my body is going to be the one on display."

"There will be no baring of clothes. No one gets to see you in a bra before me," the blue eyed boy declared.

"Who says you're ever going to see me in my underwear?" Gabriella replied, raising an eyebrow.

Troy opened his mouth only to close it again, realising he didn't have a good comeback.

"No stripping," he repeated, for lack of better response.

"Find her, and fast," the brunette retorted. "Now, I have to start the show."

Troy looked on as his ex-girlfriend walked in direction of the crowd of guys waiting for her. He clenched his fists as she climbed on the table, and he bolted out of the room when she started to move. He was raging inside.

_Flashback _

"_Thanks for today Troy," Gabriella told him as he pulled up in front of her house. "It was really fun." _

"_Hey, I'm the king of fun. And I don't just mean in bed," Troy joked. _

_Gabriella only rolled her eyes and pushed open the door of the passenger side. _

"_Bye Troy," she said getting out. _

"_Sweet dreams, baby. If you need a strong man to get you through the night, just gimme a call." _

"_If I needed a 'strong person' I would call Sharpay," she retorted, a hint of a smile on her lips._

_Before he could protest, she slammed the door shut. The brunette couldn't help but hum a happy tune as she walked up the driveway. Troy may be an idiot and an arrogant hunk, but he was also the only person who made her feel utterly happy. At this moment, Gabriella felt incredibly blessed for the one normal outing she had just experienced with him. Well, as normal as an outing with the blue eyed boy could be. As she grasped the doorknob, Troy called out: _

"_Hey! Evans' in trouble. Mind coming with me to retrieve her drunk ass?" _

_Gabriella sighed. So much for a normal pleasant evening. _

"_Is it going to take long?" _

"_Nah. Should take about 2 minutes, 5 minutes max. Promise," he assured her. _

_The brunette rolled her eyes and marched back to the car. _

_End of Flashback_

"Excuse me, have you seen a blonde girl? Possibly looking like a racoon with all the smeared makeup?" Troy asked a pair of College students.

"Why? D'you lost your bitch or something?" one guy replied drunkingly.

"No! Sharpay's not my bitch. Sharpay's a bitch but she's not my bitch, got it?" he retorted stiffly.

"Whatever dude. Get lost," the other guy said rudely.

"Go eat a tampon," Troy muttered in response, when they turned around.

"What did you say fucker?" the bigger of the two turned around.

"Nothing!" the blue eyed boy quipped, slowly backing away.

He squealed in terror as the two guys ran after him.

-HSM-

"Now, are you drunk enough?" a blonde-haired guy inquired, slightly impatient.

"Not enough to strip," Gabriella thought sipping on a beer.

She was currently sitting at one of the couches with a bunch of horny guys around her. She found it rather uncool that the other girls at the party didn't try to lay them off her by solidarity.

"Why don't you guys try to get laid with other girls? You'll get to see them really naked," she said, trying to dissuade them.

"Been there done that. But a strip-tease however… Gulp down that beer woman!"

The brunette sighed in discontentment and sipped some more.

-HSM-

"Get back here you pussy!"

Troy sighed in relief as he managed to escape the College guys by locking himself inside one of the rooms. Grabbing his cell phone he texted Gabriella: 'may take longer than 5 min. Long story. KEEP UR CLOTHES ON'.

"Yeah, you better keep your clothes on woman. Don't want to be blackmailed again," he muttered.

"Troy?"

That's when the blue eyed boy spotted his best friend sprawled over the bed, obviously drunk off her ass.

"There you are Evans! God, do you know how much trouble we got into just to save your ass tonight?" Sharpay only giggled in response. "How did you get here anyways?"

"The room was spinning in like squares. I.. was so confused and there was this guy that tried to fuck me you know? And I bit him. Hard. I don't even know where, buut he cried. I think."

"That a girl," Troy smiled, coming to sit beside her.

-HSM-

Gabriella was getting kinda tipsy. She felt a sort of weight lifting off her chest. And so she got up, acclaimed by the crowd of frat boys, got down on the floor, belly down and did the worm.

-HSM-

"Why the fuck would you want to go to a stupid College party?" he asked calmly.

"Zeke dumped me. Broke my heart. Had to forget that stupid vagina," she replied, pausing between each part. "Hey. You say fuck less."

"What?" he chuckled.

"You. You don't say fuck as much. Ever since you met what's-her-face. We used to say fuck in every single fucking sentences."

"Well, you say it less too. And I guess I kind of feel cheap when I say fuck while she would never even consider saying it," he shrugged.

"Tell me Bolton, do you love her?" she rolled onto her stomach to stare up at him.

"You're awfully corny for a drunk chick."

"I like to have fucking heart-to-hearts when I'm drunk, sue me. Now, spill."

"Spill what? I don't have a drink with me," he joked, earning a hard slap on the arm.

"Fuck you Bolton. Just answer the question before I bite you too."

Troy sighed. "I don't know, honestly. I know that I like her a lot. I know that she drives me crazy but I don't know if I'm in love with her."

Sharpay smiled. "See, that wasn't too hard now was it? Now, take me home Bolton."

"Gladly," he replied standing up from the bed. "What are you doing? Let's go," he continued as she wasn't moving.

"I can't walk. The room is spinning."

"Notice how you're only hammered when you want to," he said grudgingly, but nonetheless scooped her up in his arms.

"Thanks Troy for coming for me," she declared, closing her eyes. "You're literally the best guy in the world."

"You're welcome," he smiled, touched.

He suspected it was the alcohol talking, and the blonde would probably deny having ever said that to him, but it felt great. Exiting the room, he was relieved to see the two frat boys that had chased him earlier were nowhere in sight. As he walked down the stairs, he heard a lot of whooping and his stomach dropped. He had completely forgotten about what his girlfriend had to do.

"Oh shit, she's going to hate me forever," he thought, hurrying as much as he could with a girl in his arms. "Either that or she's going to be videotaped, and I'm going to get blackmailed again. Shit. I'm toast. I'm burned toast. She's going to kick my ass, she's…"

He stopped, shell-shocked.

"Simon says: hop on one foot," Gabriella commanded, and the frat boys surrounding her proceeded to follow her instruction.

Troy blinked rapidly. No, his eyes weren't deceiving him. Here was his girlfriend, fully-clothed, playing 'Simon says' with a bunch of college guys. The said college guys had trouble executing her order though because most were drunk.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" he inquired, slightly freaked out.

"Wait one second," she said holding up one finger. "Simon says: go socialize."

Immediately, the guys stopped jumping around and went to talk to people.

"How did you do this? How did you get a bunch of horny College guys to play Simon says?" he asked.

"I'm magical," she shrugged in response.

"No, really."

"Well, I told the guys that I needed to be drunk if I were to dance for them. So they gave me a couple of drinks. Eventually, I felt a buzz coming on."

_Flashback _

_The frat boys stared in stunned silence as Gabriella attempted to do the worm in the middle of the room. After a couple of seconds, chatter restarted. _

"_What is she doing?" _

"_The worm, I think." _

"_She's really bad at it." _

"_No shit. Here, let me show you how it's done." _

_That's when Gabriella gained a worm partner. Unfortunately, the guy was pretty drunk and wasn't able to execute it very well. _

"_Dude, you're humping the floor! Move over, I'll do it." _

_And then one by one - much to Gabriella's shock - the many guys that had previously urged her to strip for them were on the floor doing the worm. Or attempting to, depending on their level of intoxication. _

"_Well, that was fun," one of the guys declared after they grew tired of squirming around on the floor. "Tell us something else to do," he addressed the brunette. _

"_Like Simon says?" she asked, confusedly. _

"_Yeah!" the guys all yelled in unison. _

_End of Flashback_

"Shut up," was the first thing that came out of his mouth after she told him the story.

"You wanted to know," she frowned.

"Shut. Up. Oh my gosh. My girlfriend convinced a bunch of college guys to play a childish game at a fucking party. You're a fucking legend."

"I didn't want to strip," she shrugged.

"Why exactly would you do the worm anyway?"

"It's an old habit. When I was a kid, I would do the worm whenever I felt uncomfortable. Gave people something to talk about."

Troy snickered at that. His girl sure was unique. And he loved her for that.

His eyes widened. "Did I just basically admit to myself that I loved Gabriella?" he thought.

"He-hey, let's go home ok?" he said, Sharpay starting to feel heavy in his arms.

The ride home was spent in silence, occasionally broken by Sharpay's snores. Troy was deep in thought, silently freaking out over realizing he was in love with the brunette.

"I think that's the longest I've seen you silent," Gabriella remarked. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no. Nothing. Everything's just peachy. It's just been a long night."

She nodded in agreement and went back to stare out the window, satisfied with his answer.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he felt like telling her.

The words were on the tip of his tongue and if he didn't get out of this car soon, the words would explode out of him.

"What are we going to do about prom by the way? Can we go together since we're not dating?" the brunette inquired, oblivious to the inner conflict occurring within her companion.

"No you cannot," Sharpay interjected, awakening suddenly. "Not if you still want to go to Spain."

"But why? That's not fair. You said that in order to lose the bet we had to be dating and go to prom together. As you can see, we are not currently dating," Troy retorted, glad for the distraction.

"Yes but you did date. So, you forfeited your right to that part of the bet, therefore you must go to prom separately or else no Spain."

"You can't do that. You can't just make up stupid rules as you please! That's fucking ridiculous Sharpay. Come on, think a little."

"Troy, she fell back asleep," Gabriella told him.

Looking into the rear-view mirror he cursed under his breath when he saw she was right.

"Alright Evans, get out we're here," he announced moments later when he pulled up in the Evans driveway. "Sharpay!" he cried as she didn't even stir. "Sharpay Marissa Evans, do not pretend to be fucking asleep."

"I think you're going to have to carry her inside," the brunette declared, after poking her a few times.

"That manipulative bitch," he muttered, unfastening his seat belt.

Carrying her up the many stairs leading to her front door left Troy out of breath.

"You fucking owe me for this Evans," he grunted, only earning a snore on her part.

Unlocking the door to her house, he proceeded to dump his best friend onto the nearest couch.

"What, you don't have the decency to carry me up to my room?" Sharpay remarked just as he opened the door to leave.

"You sneaky bitch. I knew you weren't really sleeping," he retorted.

She only shrugged, a smug smile on her face. "Thanks Troy."

"Whatever. Next time I'm dumping you in front of your house," he huffed. After a moment he said: "The answer's yes, by the way."

"The answer to what?"

The look on her face indicated that she knew what he was talking about, but was daring him to say the words.

"Yes, I'm in love with Gabriella."

-HSM-

**Author's note: A few nights ago I looked at my fanfic profile and saw that it has been almost 2 years since I last updated and felt guilty. Truth to be told, I had this chapter incomplete in my folders but didn't get around finishing it until today. The next chapters will be posted shortly because they are almost completed. **

**Review? **


End file.
